


Sentimientos Equivocados

by FreeNingyo



Category: Free!
Genre: Equivocados, Iwatobi, Love, M/M, Sentimientos Equivocados, SouMako - Freeform, free - Freeform, harurin - Freeform, natsunao, rinharu - Freeform, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeNingyo/pseuds/FreeNingyo
Summary: "A veces el mundo se envuelve en un caos y los hilos del destino llegan a enredarse tanto que forman un ovillo con demasiados extremos."
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Serizawa Nao /Yamazaki Sousuke, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 2





	1. Nuestra Relación

Nao

-¡Ah! ¿Se puede saber qué es... lo que te pasa hoy?

-Gggh...- exhaló por la nariz de manera salvaje. Su respiración en mi cuello me erizó la piel de punta a punta. Eso me hizo perder el control de mi mismo. Dejarme llevar. Cedí con todo mi cuerpo mientras besaba mi cuello con rudeza ignorando mi pregunta. Ya sentía mi erección dura y me estremecia cuando su cuerpo se movía y la rozaba sin pretender.

-S-sousuke...

-Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré.- dijo con una voz ronca y varonil mientras sus claros ojos se alzaron a la altura de los míos.

Era alguien completamente diferente. Cada vez que se metía en mi cama se transformaba en un animal indomable, pero el verdadero Sousuke no era así. Sí, tiene mucho de indomable ya que es un terco, y no es fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero también es muy maduro. Reflexiona mucho antes de tomar una decisión para elegir siempre el mejor camino. Es una persona con dos dedos de frente, pero no ahora. No aquí. No cuando estamos desnudos. Aquí deja escapar toda su desdicha y yo lo recibo complaciente, pues también libero la mía.

-Normalmente... Me cuentas primero... Ffuu... Lo que te p-pasa.

Él paró en seco las embestidas y buscó mi mirada con la suya. Tenía unos iris preciosos, como el agua caribeña. Sonreí intentando que relajara el brusco gesto.

-L-lo siento, estoy...- se dejó caer en mi cuerpo hundiendo la nariz en mi clavícula. Aún no había salido de mí y el peso de su cuerpo estaba torturándome en zonas sensibles.

-Es-ta bien pero a-acaba primero y-y después ha-hablamos.- mi cuerpo entero estaba palpitante suplicando por terminar lo que empezamos.

Subió hasta mi comisura besando antes cada rincón hasta ella. Aprisionó mis labios con los suyos, su lengua jugó con la mía fuera y dentro de nuestras bocas. El calor volvía a inundarle y retomó sus embestidas suaves mientras el beso se prolongaba. Mis caderas seguían su ritmo que poco a poco se fue intensificando. Hasta el punto en el que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y tuve que separme de su beso para coger aire. Me estremecía con cada golpe. Mi espalda se arqueó y él chocó contra mí liberándome por completo.

Su respiración agitada volvió a mi cuello mientras volvía el Sousuke racional.

-Nao...- seguía exhalando rudamente.

-¿Ahora sí... me vas a contar? Ha tenido que... ser algo duro.- hacía pausas pues mi respiración seguía irregular.- Nunca... llegas aquí tan... desesperado, siempre te... desahogas antes.

-E-están juntos.- mis ojos se oscurecieron al escucharle, le acaricié el cabello sabiendo lo que aquello suponía para él. Me destrozó verle en esa situación.

Sousuke y yo nos conocimos gracias a la natación. Yo estudio fisioterapia en la Universidad de Tokio y como alumno en prácticas me dedicaba a ayudar a nadadores con lesiones o simplemente con alguna que otra contractura. Hice una petición al centro: alargar mis prácticas allí y quedarme como ayudante durante todo mi tiempo en la universidad. Por supuesto no se negaron a ello. Yo aprendía y ellos sacaban el provecho de tener un ayudante totalmente gratis. Natsuya Kirishima y Haruka Nanase estaban preparándose para ser nadadores profesionales en el mismo centro. Y eso era un plus para quedarme. Y más tarde se unió Sousuke. Él era con quien pasaba más tiempo debido a su situación.

Yamazaki decidió retomar la natación después de un par de años ayudando a su padre en el negocio familiar. Su hombro se había destrozado tiempo atrás pero gracias al reposo y con un poco de ayuda, por mi parte, pronto podrá volver.

Pasar tiempo juntos comenzó a forjar una amistad. Pasamos de hablar sólo y únicamente de natación a cosas más triviales como la familia o el pasado. De vernos sólo en la piscina a quedar juntos para tomar café. Hasta que llegamos a sincerarnos tanto que nos contábamos nuestros problemas y deseos más profundos.

De hecho, Sousuke es la única persona que sabe que estoy completamente colado por Natsuya desde hace años. Y bueno, yo sé que Sousuke también está enamorado. Y de no ser así, precisamente, no estaría hoy aquí, desquitándose.

No sé en qué momento comenzamos con esto. De un día a otro nuestra amistad traspasó la línea de confidentes a amantes. Creo que la primera vez que lo hicimos ambos estábamos borrachos, aunque no mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para perder la vergüenza y descargar nuestros instintos.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- me sacó de mis persuasivos pensamientos.

-Es el momento de decirle lo que sientes.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te dije? Están juntos.- repitió moviendo los brazos para recalcar sus palabras- ¿Cómo pretendes que le diga lo que siento ahora? Además, Makoto ya sabe lo que siento.

-Decirlo durante el sexo no cuenta. Además, es mejor ahora que simplemente acaban de comenzar a salir.

Exasperado, se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras se levantaba y sin dejar de sobarlo cogió sus bóxer y sus pantalones. Le observé recargando mi mejilla en un brazo. Y presagiando lo que quería me adelanté a él.

-Puedes utilizar la ducha.- dije sonriente.

Suspiró y asintió dedicándome una sonrisa agradecida y una mirada de soslayo.

En verdad, Sousuke era muy atractivo. Todo él desprendía virilidad y eras un idiota si no volteabas tu vista cuando él pasaba por tu lado. Y yo lo tenía ahí, en mi cama, cuando yo quería y también cuando él quería. Ojalá pudiésemos enamorarnos de quien nos conviene. Pero no es así. Ni para él ni para mí. Por muy portentoso que me pareciera ese chico, no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara por otra persona. Nunca le he dicho a Natsuya cómo me siento. Tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad se destruya. Aunque Sousuke siempre me anima a que lo haga. Es cómo una voz de positivismo. Él me anima y yo le apoyo. Es algo mutuo.

Mis pensamientos se dispersaron para concentrarme de nuevo en él. Sousuke salió del baño con el torso descubierto y sus vaqueros negros que parecían hechos exclusivamente para él y se sentó en mi cama apoyando su frente sobre sus manos.

-No puedo hacerlo ahora, sería injusto. He tenido tiempo y no lo he hecho. He sido un cobarde...

-¿Quieres que te diga que tienes razón? ¿De qué sirve eso, Sou? Prefiero recordarte que no puedes quedarte con esa espina clavada.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.- se bufó.

-Tengo mis razones para ocultarle mis sentimientos a Natsuya, lo sabes.

-Bien, yo ahora también tengo las mías para no decirle nada a Makoto. No puedo meterme en su relación, es su amor de la infancia, ha sido siempre él.- su mirada se entrecerró observando sus manos.

-Excusas.

-Lo tuyo también lo son.

Suspiré pesadamente, no podía rebatirle eso. Pero no era yo el que necesitaba ayuda hoy.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí para él?- sabía la respuesta, y yo era la viva imagen de lo que él haría de ahora en adelante. Aún así quise escucharlo de su boca.

-No podría sepáralo de mi aunque quisiera. No ahora. Si en dos años alejado de él no pude olvidarme no lo haré ahora.- dibujó una sonrisa triste.

-Entonces, ¿piensas seguir siendo su confidente? ¿su hombro para llorar?- reiteré.

No disimuló su aspecto triste. Con un movimiento de sus oculares clavó la vista en mí.

-Sí.- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Dolerá.- le advertí, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Para eso estás tú.- de nuevo una curva triste afeó su bello rostro. Pero no pude evitar responder igual. Sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo, cómo se sentiría a partir de ahora. Me hubiese gustado detenerlo pero yo estaba en su mismo saco. Ahí, al lado de mi mejor amigo consolando todas sus penas, compartiendo todas sus alegrías. Y aunque parezca lo más cercano a estar cerca de alguien, no lo era. Es lo más lejos que puede sentirse tu corazón, porque cada centímetro se sentía a kilómetros.

Y cuando necesitaba compensar esa lejanía me aferraba a Sousuke. Él también hacia lo mismo. Era como una carrera a pies atados en la que ambos habíamos aprendido a compenetrarnos para no caer.

Pero esta situación estaba cambiando algunas cosas, nos estaba poniendo a un mismo nivel. Hasta entonces, Sousuke tenía encuentros con Makoto; encuentros en los que él salía lastimado. Makoto se refugiaba en los brazos de Sousuke y él como tonto enamorado le sostenía y es que la situación no era más que la mía con el moreno. Bueno sí difería entre nosotros pues en nuestro caso ninguno dañaba al otro, pues no había sentimientos entre nosotros más que de amistad.

Pero si Makoto tenía pareja... cambiarían muchas cosas en la vida de Sousuke. Eso quería decir que el sexo ocasional para ellos había terminado y su relación se reduciría a sólo amigos. Alguien en quien confiar y a quien puedes contarle tus problemas. Como yo para Natsuya. Yo no quería eso para Sousuke.

-¿Cómo te lo dijo?- él recogió su camiseta y comenzó a ponérsela.

-Habíamos quedado hace un par de días en vernos hoy en el pub.- acabó de colocarse la ropa y comenzó a abrochar su cinturón.- Era una quedada normal, claro que mis planes eran otros y se jodieron. Bien jodidos.- se miró al espejo y resopló.- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que traía esta cara?

-No estás tan mal.- bueno, sólo un poco.

-Bueno, pues esta cara...-movió su mano con burla alrededor de ella en el espejo. No pude evitar reírme pero después ambos nos miramos borrando la jocosidad- ...es la que se me quedó cuando me dijo alegremente que Haru había aceptado salir con él hace apenas unas horas.- se apartó del espejo como si odiase mirar su propio reflejo.

-¿Y saliste de allí corriendo en cuanto te lo dijo para aparecer en mi cama un jueves en la madrugada?

-Casi.- Se dejó caer sobre la cama usando sus brazos como almohada y mirando al techo.- Usé la bendita universidad como excusa para, ahora sí, salir de allí corriendo y preséntame en tu habitación un jueves de madrugada. Él tiene clase mañana. Y tú también.- se levantó y besó mi frente antes de despedirse.- Lo siento y descansa.

Zarandeé la cabeza, no podía reprocharle nada. Yo también lo he llamado a altas horas de la noche haciéndole venir. E incluso lo he importunado yendo a su apartamento. Formaba parte de nuestro trato, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Fui a la ducha antes de volver a la cama y dejé que el agua caliente relajara por completo mi cuerpo. Con suerte, podría pasar la tarde del viernes con Natsuya.


	2. Confusión

Makoto

Estaba muy feliz. Bueno... No estaba tan feliz sólo un poco contento en realidad. Justo ayer me había declarado, por fin, al chico que quería desde mi infancia. Tuve muchas razones para no hacerlo antes pero todas estaban respaldadas por mi miedo a ser rechazado. Y es que verdaderamente pensé que su hilo rojo estaba conectado a otra persona y jamás aceptaría salir con nadie que no fuese él. Pero para mi sorpresa, Haru aceptó mis sentimientos al momento y aunque lo pensó unos segundos no tardó en aceptar salir conmigo. Después se fue tranquilamente a casa, como si nada y yo estaba allí parado en medio de la calle sin asimilar totalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Supongo que por eso no estaba del todo feliz. Es decir, ni siquiera habíamos tenido una cita o algo por el estilo. De todos modos, tenía la energía suficiente para moverme de una clase con una rapidez casi innecesaria. Pensé que lo disfrutaría más desde el primer momento y sin embargo, tenía una sensación extraña.

-Quizá son sólo los nervios.- sin darme cuenta había dicho eso en voz alta.

-¿Nervioso por qué, Tachibana?- al posar su mano en mi hombro y sacarme de mis pensamientos me sobresalté.

Pero como siempre él miraba con esos ojos dorados llenos de empatía y dulzura. Así que inconscientemente sonreí del mismo modo.

-Serizawa, ¿cómo estás?

Nao Serizawa y yo coincidimos mucho por la facultad ya que sus clases y las mías están en el mismo área. Sobre todo, el primer año, fue una alegría encontrarle por aquí, siempre ha sido muy amable y además, ahora, gracias a su consejo estoy en su mismo centro de natación. Sólo que yo hago de monitor de natación a niños y él está de fisioterapeuta. A veces también coincidimos por allí. También es el mismo centro en el que Haru, Sousuke y Natsuya son entrenados para convertirse en nadadores profesionales. Aunque con ellos no suelo coincidir ya que utilizamos la piscina en distintos momentos del día.

Fue un gran alivio tener a tanta gente conocida en una ciudad extraña porque así podía sentirme un poquito como en casa. Aunque por supuesto echo de menos a mis padres y sobre todo mis hermanos, también es una gran experiencia vivir sólo. Hay más libertad. De hecho,... hay cosas que no podría haber hecho de haberme quedado en Iwatobi, como llegar cuando me apetece a casa o amanecer en otra casa. Y es que fueron tantas veces que casi me acostumbré a despertar en aquella habitación. La visualizo con facilidad, la cama, la ventana junto a ella, el armario de enfrente, el escritorio ordenado y limpio, su cuerpo enredado en las sábanas, su voz pidiéndome que alcanzara del último cajón de la mesilla...

¿En qué cojones estoy pensando?

Abrí mis ojos como un gato asustado y paré mi marcha tan bruscamente que provoqué que Nao que iba contando algo alegremente a mi lado también detuviese su marcha y su charla. Ni siquiera le estaba escuchando... Me sentí acalorado por mis pensamientos, un completo imbécil por ignorarle y una mala persona por huir, como iba a hacerlo. Me sentí avergonzado en un tres en uno.

-D-discúlpame Serizawa, tengo que ir al baño.

Él me miró un poco sorprendido pero rápidamente me sonrió tan tierno como siempre.

-Claro, me adelanto a clase. Nos vemos.

Le despedí mientras andaba de espaldas un par de metros y en seguida corrí hacia el baño más cercano. Me dirigí con prisas a lavar mi cara con agua fría.

¿Cómo se me ocurre ponerme a pensar en las gomitas XL de Sousuke en mitad de la universidad?

El espejo delataba mis mejillas rojas y por más que intentase refrescarme con el agua del grifo, nada las borraba. De momento, sin saber porqué me dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Controlé mi respiración que aún con un ritmo normal era pesada y procuré tranquilizarme mentalmente. Sólo era una maldita erección, no por eso estaba engañando a Haru.

¡Cualquiera que pensara en Sousuke desnudo tendría una, joder!

Me reproché a mi mismo una y otra vez pero sólo conseguí ponerme más nervioso. Y mi cuerpo no ayudaba. Aquello no bajaba, ni lo haría por su cuenta. Agradecí que el baño estuviese totalmente vacío porque lo que iba a hacer no era precisamente algo para que nadie escuchara. Ni aunque fuese totalmente silencioso, no me hubiera gustado que hubiese alguien en los alrededores. No me sentía nada orgulloso de aquello. Yo mismo me estaba dando asco.

Era la tercera vez que me lavaba las manos. Me estaba perdiendo una clase por andar pensando lo que no debo y en quién no debo. Me volví a apaciguar mentalmente mientras me repetía:

"Ha sido un pensamiento inconsciente es normal cosas como esta." ,"Es el único al que has metido en tu cama, es normal" , "Es normal que pienses en sexo, estás en la edad", "Es normal", "Es normal", "Es normal"

Entonces la vibración del móvil me salvó de mi penosa autoayuda, pero sólo para hacerme sentir peor.

Quedamos una hora más tarde, me han aplazado el entrenamiento.

Haru.

Mierda, ¿con qué cara iba a mirar después a Haru?

Me fui a la siguiente clase antes de seguir torturándome y durante las siguientes tres horas estuve lo suficientemente concentrado como para pensar en cosas ajenas a las asignaturas. Pero cuando salí de la última clase y me dirigí a la cafetería para el almuerzo otra vez comencé con el caos.

-¡Tachibana, nos vemos de nuevo!- Serizawa recogía el menú a mi lado.

Decidimos comer juntos. Por mi parte, le supliqué a mi mente no volver a desconectarse mientras aquel chico hablaba. Con eso, también me auto-regañaba por haberle ignorado esta mañana.

-Serizawa, discúlpame.- el chico no entendió a qué me refería y se sentó en la mesa confuso mientras esperaba que yo hiciera lo mismo.- Verás, quiero decir, esta mañana parecías muy entusiasmado en contarme algo y yo... estaba metido en mis pensamientos.

-Es muy generoso de tu parte, pero no tenías que disculparte, a todos nos pasa ¿no? ¿Estás preocupado por algo, Tachibana?

-N-no, bueno, sí. No sé.- suspiré.- Verás Serizawa... Tu sabes si... ¿te pueden gustar dos personas a la vez?- revolví los espaguetis con el tenedor, ni siquiera sabía por qué pregunté aquello. Sólo esperaba que Nao se burlase de mí, pero no, él no es así.

Puso los cubiertos en la mesa, apoyó sus codos en ella, cruzó sus dedos y fijó la vista en mi. De verdad se veía interesado por mi pregunta.

-No.- contestó seriamente pero después relajó el gesto.- Bueno... Sí te pueden gustar dos personas, pero si te refieres a amarlas de verdad sólo amas a una.- me dejó atónito pero antes de que pudiese abrir mi boca volvió a hablar.- ¿Crees que te gustan dos personas?

Mi cara aumentó tanto su temperatura que pensé que explotaría de algún modo. Él sólo sonreía inocente.

-No, en realidad, no es eso.- agité las manos con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso a Nao ahora? Justo cuando acababa de empezar con Haru. Justo la tarde antes de quedar con él. Porque estaba saliendo con él, porque siempre quise estar a su lado, porque no imaginaba estar sin Haru. ¿Quién había incluido a Sousuke en esto? Oh sí, por supuesto, yo, esta mañana.

Eché la comida a un lado y únicamente me bebí el zumo.

-Debes comer bien, Tachibana.- me dijo con su dulce voz, pero en lugar de hacerle caso seguí preguntando cosas que salían vagamente de mis labios.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- el rio con delicadeza.

-Por supuesto. Supongo que tú también.- miró de soslayo y comenzó a comer.

-Sí... ¿Y-Y has tenido pareja?

-Bueno... N-no creo que se pueda llamar así.- estaba tan sonrojado como mis espaguetis con tomate y tembló tanto que me sorprendí ya que nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

-Lo siento, no quería ser tan invasivo.- me disculpé pillando al vuelo lo que acababa de decir. Vaya... No imaginaba que Nao Serizawa... Bueno... No lo imaginaba así. Aunque por supuesto, eso no te hace una mala persona y él era la prueba viviente. Además a quién pretendía engañar. Yo también tenía sexo espontáneo. Somos jóvenes, es sólo un instinto y tú decides con quien apaciguarlo.

-¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo, Tachibana?- bromeó y ambos reímos relajando la situación que yo mismo había provocado. Realmente no quería meterme en su vida, sólo buscaba un poco de ayuda.

-Me disculpo de nuevo, Serizawa. Es sólo que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

-El amor es más sencillo de lo que parece, Tachibana. Somos nosotros mismos los que nos empeñamos en enredarlo todo.- su mirada era sería y profunda y por un momento creí que me estaba reprochando mi propia confusión. Pero sonrió de nuevo y eso me tranquilizó.


	3. Ahora es tarde

Haru

Llevaba dos horas con Makoto y de verdad, no entendía que le veían de romántico a eso de estar paseando por el parque por tanto tiempo. Sí, podía admitir que los árboles estaban muy verdes y había alguna que otra flor pero ni siquiera era la época de que los cerezos floreciesen. Y yo no estaba viéndole nada de romántico a aquella cita, sólo parecía una tarde más junto a Makoto. Quizás estas cosas del romanticismo eran más típicas de Rin, pff, cursi.

Sonreí irónicamente y Makoto se percató de ello. Así que giró su cabeza en dirección a la nada que yo estaba mirando creyendo que había algo gracioso en la otra punta del parque. Después parpadeó confuso un par de veces y me preguntó el por qué de mi sonrisa.

-No es nada.- le respondí como siempre.

-Pero juraría haberte visto reír.- puso un dedo en su mejilla pensativo.

-Tampoco te pases, yo no me río.- Makoto sonrió de lado a lado con esa dulzura propia de él.

-¿Qué dices de esa vez en la que te hicimos cosquillas en el club?- hizo un movimiento con sus cejas de forma picaresca.

-Esa vez no cuenta.- giré mi cara en signo de desacuerdo pues obviamente tenía razón, esa vez no contaba.

Seguimos caminando en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que Makoto echó a correr a un lado del camino donde había una tiendecita. Trajo consigo el helado de siempre, lo partió y me dio la mitad con una sonrisa. Makoto sonríe y sonríe por todo, es tan diferente a mí... Supongo que eso nos complementaba como dos partes de un puzle. Quizá por eso siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, porque siempre estaba sonriendo por ambos. En verdad, no era sólo eso, también cuidaba de mí, desde siempre ha sido así.

Lo miré un segundo, pensando en ello. En Makoto, en cómo me había protegido desde siempre. Yo sabía de hace mucho que esa protección era por algo más que amistad pero él nunca se había atrevido a decírmelo. No sabía de dónde sacó el valor ni tampoco me lo preguntaría. Me bastaba con saber que lo había tenido y ya. Sólo lo hizo. Como si llevase un tiempo planeándolo. Así que acepté sus sentimientos, pues no podía rechazarlos. No entendía cómo puedes rechazar los sentimientos de otra persona, es decir, si le gustas a alguien le vas a seguir gustando aunque no lo aceptes.

Después de mi respuesta afirmativa me pidió salir. Ahí sí dudé unos instantes antes de decidir. Es decir, yo aceptaba que Makoto tuviese sentimientos hacia mí, además hacía ya tiempo que lo sabía pero estar juntos eran palabras mayores. Aún así no pensé mi respuesta durante mucho tiempo, no quería hacer esperar por más tiempo a Makoto. Él merecía una respuesta rápida después de tanto tiempo. Así que le dije que sí dándole una oportunidad y dándomela a mi mismo. Pero hay cosas en las que aún no he pensado y que requieren de un tiempo, supongo. Todavía veo a Makoto como mi mejor amigo, y cada vez que lo miro rectifico esas palabras en mi mente y la sustituyo por novio. Bueno, todo es acostumbrarse.

-Haru, estás más pensativo de lo normal. - Me distrajo.

-No, estoy como siempre.- no difería mucho de la realidad pues me sentía así, como siempre.

-¡Mira!- apuntó con su dedo a una cafetería no muy lejana.- Son Kirishima y Serizawa, vamos a saludarles.- dijo con un entusiasmo peculiar.

-Pero, Makoto, ya los vemos en el club, no es nece... Uh.- agarró mi brazo y comenzó a correr ignorándome por completo. Estupendo.

-¡Tachibana qué alegría encontrarte por aquí!- saludó Natsuya con energía.- Nanase.- me hizo un gesto, separando dos dedos de su sien. Era su forma de saludarme, y molaba. Quizá se lo copie algún día.

Levanté mi mano sin articular palabra, acaba de verlo hacía unas horas en los entrenamientos pero Makoto de un codazo insistió en que saludara.

-Buenas tardes.- dije al fin, Nao respondió con una sonrisa angelical.

-Por favor, tomad asiento.- insistió Natsuya.

-No, gracias estábamos paseannnn.- Makoto me tapó la boca y habló por ambos.

-Claro, muchas gracias Kirishima.- me obligó a sentarme en una silla y pidió un par de refrescos.

-Makoto acabamos de comer un helado- le reproché. No está bien tomar tanto azúcar. Está aún peor si quieres ser nadador profesional. Es aterrador si el entrenador te controla cada una de tus comidas. Y será aún más aterrador si el entrenador me matara por ganar peso.

-Es sólo por hoy, Nanase.- dijo Serizawa excusando a Makoto en su lugar.- Oh, disculpadme. Es mi teléfono.- se levantó y se separó de nosotros.

Natsuya había oscurecido al momento su semblante. Le había seguido con la mirada desde que se levantó. No dejaba de observar mientras Nao hablaba risueño con la otra persona al lado del teléfono. Por un momento creí que se levantaría y saldría corriendo, o que agarraría el teléfono móvil de Nao y lo convertiría en mil pedazos o que en el peor de los casos cogiese ese teléfono y jurase matar a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

Cuando el chico de media melena regresó y se disculpó por la interrupción, él se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño.

-Sólo... era mi madre.- susurró con una mirada confusa hacia Natsuya. Y la verdad, el chico no parecía mentir. Aunque pareciera que Serizawa nunca mentía sí que lo hacía, pero no esta vez. Yo soy muy observador para esas cosas. Makoto tenía la misma cara de incredulidad que él y yo quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo así que di la misma excusa y me apresuré a alcanzar a Natsuya.

Justo al llegar, dio un sonoro golpe una de las puertas de los servicios y la cerró a cal y canto. Con el gesto fruncido y algo molesto por su extraña actitud golpeé la puerta.

-¡Está ocupado! - gritó enfadado. Casi no podía creer escucharle así.

-Natsuya. Soy Haru.- el abrió la puerta del baño. Sólo estaba sentado en la tapa con los codos sobre sus rodillas, en una posición un tanto abatida.

-¿Estás bien?- me agaché a su lado haciendo esa pregunta idiota que se hace cuando sabes que la otra persona no está bien.

Pasó ambas manos por su pelo y me miró a los ojos con una mirada de sinceridad y de autocompasión.

-No, Nanase. No estoy bien.- lo sabía, era una pregunta idiota, con una respuesta idiota.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- eso sí era una pregunta inteligente.

-Es Nao... Está... Ausente.- no entendía muy bien qué quería decir con aquello pero intenté salvarle un poco el pellejo.

-Sólo lo ha llamado su madre.

-Ya... Claro.- dijo incrédulo.

-Lo he visto en su teléfono.- mentí, pero de verdad creía a Serizawa y si esa era la única manera de hacer entrar en razón a Natsuya pues así sea.

Él suspiró de mala gana y me contó más, aunque no se lo pedí.

-Cada vez pasa menos tiempo conmigo y sus compañeros de clase dicen que no se despega de su móvil. Cuando no es así, sale corriendo a algún lugar con alguna excusa barata. Creo... que está saliendo con alguien. Soy su mejor amigo ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho?

-¿Sabe lo que sientes por él? ¿Alguna vez le has dicho que lo quieres? - él abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!- gritó en un susurro. Me encogí de hombros, no hacía falta que lo dijese con su boca, todo su cuerpo lo decía, todo él lo decía.

-Si crees que negarlo es la solución, adelante.- me di media vuelta pero él me sostuvo la muñeca.

-¿Y si ahora es tarde? No quiero que deje de ser mi mejor amigo.- sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso con Makoto. Había sido siempre tan obvio que éramos mejores amigos que ni siquiera pensé en lo que pasaría si nos hiciésemos daño. Ahora ni siquiera éramos mejores amigos.

-Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás.- tragué en seco. Era muy ruin de mi parte hacer creer al chico algo en lo que ni yo mismo creía. Así que salí de allí antes de arrepentirme. Necesitaba volver a casa. Quería darme un baño caliente y cenar un buen plato de caballa.

Salí corriendo del lugar, ni siquiera di una buena excusa. Sólo le dije a Makoto que siguiera el paseo sin mí, que necesitaba estar sólo un momento. Y así no mentí, pero tampoco dije toda la verdad. No había pensado las cosas lo suficiente, había actuado porque sí, para darme una oportunidad a mi mismo de amar. Había antepuesto mis sentimientos a los de Makoto y eso ya era empezar con mal pie.

¿Qué pasaría si yo no lo llegaba a querer como él había hecho durante todos estos años?

Lo que menos deseaba era perder a mi mejor amigo. Novio, rectificó mi mente involuntaria.

Cerré la puerta de casa tras de mí y resbalé hasta el suelo. No podía creer mi propia idiotez. Esto no estaba bien.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Makoto? Él se merecía alguien que lo amase por completo, no a medias.

Después de un largo baño que consiguió tranquilizarme, me puse el pijama y al recoger mi ropa sucia noté algo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Por equivocación, había cogido también las llaves de Makoto. E iba a dejarlas en la mesa de la entrada cuando el timbre sonó. Así que cogí fuerzas e intenté poner la mejor de las sonrisas para abrir.

-¡Voy Makoto! Aquí tienes las cogí por equivo... ca...- las llaves cayeron al suelo ya que mis manos se habían convertido en dos flanes. Realmente, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Por un momento creí que mi imaginación estaba haciéndome pasar un mal rato pero entonces el espejismo habló, haciéndome comprender que era real.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? Vengo un poco cargado.- señaló la mochila, era la misma mochila, como él. No había cambiado nada.

-No.- cerré la puerta en sus narices pero comenzó a aporrearla.

-¡Haru, déjame al menos cinco minutos! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

No sé cómo ni porqué acabé abriendo aquella puerta. Supongo que no quería que los vecinos se quejasen de que un chico ruidoso golpeaba mi puerta en la noche. Como sea, ahí estaba. Con sus cinco minutos.

-Habla rápido. Sólo tienes ese tiempo.- le ordené.

-Joder, ¿para qué abriré el pico?

\- No malgastes tu preciado tiempo.- y no sólo me refería a el tiempo que tenía para hablar. Si no a su tiempo en general.

\- He pedido el traslado a Tokio.- me miró durante unos segundos intensos. No podía creerlo, parecía una sucia broma.

-¿Te aplaudo?- pregunté irritado.

-Al menos podrías alegrarte.- se rascó los ojos cansado.

-¡Has tenido dos malditos años para volver, Rin! ¡Rectifico! ¡Podrías no haberte marchado!

-Haru...

-Te queda 1 minutos. Si no quieres nada más puedes marcharte.- me dispuse a levantarme pero se levantó a mi vez y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Agua y fuego al mismo tiempo. Quise llorar pero también ardía de rabia.

-Hay algo más...- tragó saliva y se piel se erizó al decirlo.- Te quiero, Haru.

-No...- cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no quise escuchar eso. No quería ver más sus ojos. No podía creerle después de dos años de vacío.- No ahora. No, Rin. No.

Dio un paso hacia mi pero retrocedí la misma distancia.

Ahora sí, más que antes, necesitaba darme una oportunidad de amar. Una oportunidad lejos de él. Porque Rin era demasiado doloroso. Siempre lo había sido.

-¡Lárgate! Ahora es tarde. Estoy saliendo con Makoto.- grité pero fui yo quien se marchó de mi propia casa corriendo sin volver la vista atrás.


	4. Desorden

Natsuya

Cuando volví a la mesa me sorprendió ver que Haru se había marchado. El pobre, Makoto estaba tan intranquilo que no sabía qué hacer. No dejaba de mirarse las manos nervioso, y en un impulso dejó dinero sobre la mesa para pagar los refrescos y se despidió de nosotros. Por una parte me alegré de quedarme a solas con Nao, pero por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Haru.

Y es que cómo evitarlo si Nao es... perfecto. Sus ojos dorados, su piel nívea y su suave cabello hacían de su apariencia la de un ángel. Además, su generosidad, su afán de protección y su madurez escondida tras una inocente sonrisa se aferraban aún más a esa definición de mensajero de los dioses. Bueno, casi. En verdad, llevo tanto tiempo a su lado que he visto hasta sus peores perfiles. Porque aunque parezca inalcanzable es un chico normal y aunque sea casi celestial, lo he visto poner malas caras cuando es totalmente necesario. Y de hecho, ahora estaba poniendo una que no me gustaba nada. Aunque no a mí, al teléfono. Al maldito teléfono. Acababa de despistarme un jodido segundo y ya estaba tecleando con rapidez a sabe Dios quién.

Odiaba que me recorriesen los celos. Sólo soy su mejor amigo y no habría de ponerme así, no debería tener ese privilegio. Aunque por ende, ser su mejor amigo también me daba el derecho de la curiosidad. Nao me lo cuenta todo y últimamente se guardaba demasiadas cosas para sí. Es normal que me sienta desplazado.

Al volverse hacia mí guardó el teléfono con rapidez y me dedicó una sonrisa. Falsa. Falsísima. ¿Por qué se pone tan nervioso? Es decir, sé que mi cara no era la más amable pero tampoco era como si me viera enfadado por primera vez.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo antes de volver?- bien, era una buena proposición para tener un tiempo para charlar, pero mi voz no ayudó a la simpatía con la que pretendía realizarla.

Aún así su rostro se iluminó y me dedicó una sonrisa, está vez más pura. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver su cambio y por efecto me sentí menos tenso con él. Así, emprendimos la marcha con un silencio para nada incómodo. Caminábamos entre los edificios del centro de Tokio y llegamos cerca de unos apartamentos entre los que estaba el mío. Nao había comenzado a hablarme sobre sus clases y yo aproveché esa oportunidad:

-Estás muy ocupado con los trabajos. ¿No es así?- pregunté irritado. Pues sabía que no era del todo cierto. Esa fue mi vía para sacar información sobre su extraño comportamiento.

-S-sí, claro.- mintió. Mintió de nuevo con esa sonrisa torcida y un atisbo de preocupación.

-Por eso estás pendiente del teléfono todo el rato y quedas con tus compañeros para estudiar.- mi voz era puro sarcasmo.

-Natsu...-me fui acercando a él furioso, por un momento pensé que me destrozaría los puños en la pared, pero no. Sólo lo arrinconé entre mis brazos contra la misma, esperando una respuesta más sincera.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme, y aún así lo haces.- escupí. A la vez, un dolor en el pecho crecía y crecía dificultando mi respiración.

-Natsuya..., por favor.- rodeó mis muñecas con sus delicadas y cálidas manos pero no quitó mis brazos de su lado. Sólo me miró a los ojos con súplica.

Tragué saliva en seco. Sólo con eso logró persuadirme, devolverme a la cordura y a la vez confundirme aún más. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy comportándome como un novio celoso y para empezar Nao no es mi pareja. Y aunque lo fuese, jamás merecería alguien así. El desorden se instaló en mi mente. Ya no sabía que quería. Me debatía entre mis ganas de saber todo de él, de saber con quién hablaba, con quién salía tantas veces y su derecho a guardarse secretos, a hacer lo que quisiera, a dejarle libre. Pero como siempre en mi corazón, ganó él. Dejé caer mis brazos y me aparté.

-Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte.- aparté mi vista. Resignándome a mirar únicamente el suelo. Castigándome por comportarme como un jodido imbécil. Pero él, con su cautivadora dulzura sostuvo mis mejillas y me hizo mirarle de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Cómo podía sonreirme como un niño después de lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué era tan comprensivo?

-No estaba asustado.- dijo simplemente, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.- Debí recordar que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que miento. Siempre lo has sido.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Yo era un manojo de nervios. Y después de mi escenita no me sentía el mejor de los amigos. Por mucho que presumiera de ser el de Nao. Esta no estaba siendo una batalla justa para él así que intenté de algunas manera arreglar mi desastre...

-¿Quieres subir a casa? Te lo compensaré con una buena cena.

-No puedo. Ya he quedado para cenar.

...en vano.

Nao no estaba mintiendo y precisamente eso fue lo que provocó que mi boca se abriera y mis párpados hiciesen lo mismo. Sé que no quería mentirme esa vez, pero recibir aquello tan directo provocó que por un instante se me encogiera el corazón. Y bueno, lo merecía. Si no quería que volviera a mentir debía estar preparado para esas cosas ¿no?

Pero no, no lo estaba. No tan pronto, al menos. Me quedé tan rígido que Nao se sintió incómodo al despedirse. Salió de allí corriendo, con unas prisas tremendas y llamando por teléfono. A Dios sabe quién. ¿Estaba perdiendo a Nao? ¿En qué momento prefirió pasar más tiempo con otra persona que conmigo?

Corrí a meterme en casa antes de derrumbarme en medio de la calle. No quería llorar. Eran todo pensamientos estúpidos en los que había perdido la razón. Pero quería demasiado a ese chico. Tanto, que me destrozaría saber que tiene a alguien más en su vida. Y nunca me había reparado en ello ¿Pensé que sería mío para siempre? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera pensé en ello porque siempre estuvo a mi lado. Pero ahora que alguien me lo quitaba de las manos sabía que no podía con el dolor.

Y todo por ser un maldito cobarde. Durante todos estos años ni una sola vez le dije lo que siento. ¿Por miedo a perderlo? ¿A perder su amistad? Burdas mentiras de mi subconsciente. Nao no hubiese permitido eso. Quizá Haru tenía razón y no podía saber lo que sentía si no lo intentaba.

Y ahora me quemaba el pecho al verle marchar sin saber con quién.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y marqué, no sé si por la desesperación, porque me sentí sólo o porque de verdad, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara decir aquello.

-¿Natsuya?- respondió rápidamente. Su voz estaba agitada como si acabara de correr una maratón.

-Tienes, razón. Me gusta, Nao. Le quiero. Por eso tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Estás en casa? - dijo con la respiración un poco más calmada.

-Sí.

-Bien, voy corriendo. Llego en diez minutos.- colgó.

Y no sé retrasó. Después, de esos minutos el chico llegó sofocado y le ofrecí un vaso de agua y un té. Se acomodó en un cojín de la sala y esperó pacientemente a que le sirviera las bebidas.

Haru es un chico callado. Y muchas veces habla sólo para desatar el caos. Aunque quien lo conoce sabe, que no es del todo cierto, el desorden está ahí y él sólo hace ver a las personas lo que tienen delante de sus narices y no logran comprender. Por eso, no iba a culparlo por darme consejos sin haberlos pedido. Al contrario, debo agradecerle que haya venido con tanta prisa.

Me sorprendió verlo tomar el agua de un trago, venía sudando y tenía las mejillas rojas de correr.

-¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa a estas horas?- le pregunté por curiosidad.

-Estaba haciendo deporte.- contestó inexpresivo.

-¿En vaqueros y camisa? Guay qué elegante.- me burlé provocando mi propia risa.

-Déjame.- giro su cabeza a un lado.

Apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa y recosté un poco mi cuerpo sobre la misma dejando la sarna a un lado.

-Escúchame Nanase. Por hoy son suficientes mentiras, así que cuéntame qué te ha ocurrido.- le hablé lentamente haciendo que entendiera cada palabra.

-Vine aquí porque tú lo necesitabas. Yo sé arreglar mis problemas solito.

-Está bien.- me crucé de brazos.- Entonces hagamos un trato, tú me ayudas y luego me cuentas.

-Ahí sólo sales beneficiado tú.- reí jocosamente pero tenía razón. De todas formas le conté todas las reflexiones que hice durante el día y después solicité su ayuda.

-Necesito que convenzas a Tachibana para que investigue con quién anda en la universidad.

-¿Quieres ponerle un detective privado a Serizawa? Natsuya, ¿te estás escuchando?- dijo exasperado.

Dejé caer mi mejilla sobre la mesa. Puse mi vista en la nada y resoplé. Lo sé, era un plan ridículo y traspasaba la línea de privacidad de Nao. Pero no sé me ocurría nada.

-Estoy desesperado, Haru.- dije aún mirando ese punto fijo en la pared.- Gracias por hablar con sensatez. La mía se ha atrofiado.

-No puedo creer que precisamente tú estés diciendo eso.- Eso me entristeció. Normalmente todos piensan eso de mí, pero si todos los que lo piensan hubieran estado cinco minutos en mi cerebro durante esta tarde no hablarían de lo prudente y sensato que es el verdadero Natsuya. Casi leyendo ese pensamiento, Haru me contestó.- Está bien, no te martirices. Sólo ha sido un mal día. Pero ya sabes cuál es la solución a este problema, tienes que decírselo.- ojalá fuera tan sencillo...

-Vale.- dije no muy convencido.- Ahora cuéntame porque ibas corriendo por ahí por la noche.

-Ha vuelto, Rin.- pegué un golpetazo en la mesa tan fuerte que después me dolieron las palmas de las manos.

-¡Al fin, conoceré al eterno desaparecido!- la mirada de Haru se llenó de tristeza y mordí mi lengua reprimiendo más comentarios idiotas, pues por lo que sea Haru no parecía feliz con la vuelta del chico.- ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

-Siempre hace lo mismo. Llega desorganiza mi vida y se aleja. Estoy cansado.

-Explícame mejor eso.

-Cuando estábamos en primaria me convenció para nadar relevos. Nunca había nadado en relevos, ni siquiera quería hacerlo entonces. Pero ganamos aquella competencia y me hizo... Feliz.

»Después de unos días se marchó a Australia. Al principio recibía sus cartas pero en su regreso en Navidad, tuvimos una competencia y perdió. Salió corriendo jurando que dejaría la natación. Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo.

» Cuando años más tarde mis amigos me convencieron para nadar con ellos... Él volvió a Japón y a descolocar mi mundo. Al final acabamos nadando juntos en el relevo en el que nos desclasificaron. No me importó el maldito resultado de nuevo, fui feliz.

» Al año siguiente, en nuestro último año de secundaria... Volvió a hacerlo. Tuvo que hacer aquella maldita pregunta sobre nuestro futuro. Y sólo pude quedarme tranquilo cuando logré responderla después de viajar con él a Australia.

» Y ese mismo año, se marchó. Rechazó todos los malditos clubes de Japón para volver a Australia. Y ahora... Se atreve a venir como si nada diciendo... que me quiere...- las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus párpados y el llanto calmó toda la tensión que traía acumulada.

En verdad yo sabía gran parte de toda la historia, pero no sabía cómo se sentía Haru al respecto. Me levanté, en busca de otro vaso de agua para él y le ofrecí la habitación de invitados. Era lo menos que podía hacer.


	5. Salvaje

Sousuke

Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que nos vimos y que me escribiera dos mensajes para vernos en la misma tarde ya me había alterado. Pero cuando me llamó... Entonces me preocupé aún más. Ya le había dicho y repetido en los mensajes que estaría aquí para cuando llegase. Pero me llamó adelantando nuestro encuentro a prácticamente, ya.

Sonó el timbre y abrí lo más pronto que pude. Él entró en el apartamento y con rapidez se comenzó a quitar los zapatos.

-No aguanto, Sousuke, te lo juro. Soy un maldito pervertido.

Escucharle decir aquello elevó el calor en mis mejillas y me dejó un poco confuso. Hacía apenas un día que tuvimos sexo y ya estaba buscándome de nuevo. Eso explicaba un poco lo de pervertido. Aunque claro, ayer fue mi culpa. Pero, ¿Nao? él no solía ser tan fogoso.

Apenas acabó de quitarse los zapatos y se abalanzó a mi cuello y me besó chupando mis labios de un lado a otro volviendo a sorprenderme.

-Maldito Natsuya.- repitió una y otra vez mientras me torturaba deliciosamente con su carnosa boca.

-Cuéntame por qué eres un pervertido y después seguiremos.- me separé de su abrazo y lo guie cogiendo una de sus muñecas. Lo llevé directamente escaleras arriba, a la habitación, donde se paseó de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

-Se ha molestado porque ha averiguado que le miento. Sabía que "hacer un trabajo para la universidad" no funcionaría siempre. Me conoce, sabe cuando le estoy engañando, como lo sabes tú. Pero él es mi mejor amigo y no está bien contarle patrañas. Pero cómo no podría mentirle. Maldita sea, si estoy contigo ahora es por su culpa.- Nao no era de decir palabras malsonantes, ni siquiera de echarle las culpas a nadie, así que debía estar verdaderamente irritado.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó la frente sobre sus manos. Miró al suelo buscando respuestas, como si éste le estuviera recordando las imágenes de lo que después me contó.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Me acorraló en la maldita pared impulsivamente, esperando que le contase la verdad. Me atravesó con la mirada. Una mirada intensa que hizo papilla mi lógica. Estaba tan enfadado... que mi estómago se revolvió pensando que era una mirada de lujuria. Y a mi estúpida mente sólo se le ocurría pensar "acércate más", sé que mis ojos suplicaban por su cuerpo. Dios, Sousuke... ¡Quise que me follara ahí mismo!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia y movió los brazos con exageración.

Una pequeña parte se apiadó de Natsuya por enfadarse con Nao, porque realmente comprendía al chico. Yo tampoco soporto las mentiras. Pero la otra parte le maldecía por idiota, por no ver lo que provocaba en él. Y le hubiese dado aún más vueltas al asunto pero...

Nao estaba esperando sentado en mi cama a que yo reaccionara. Sus ojos seguían suplicando porque un cuerpo chocase contra el suyo. Él ya se había desahogado. Ahora necesitaba ese consuelo y no iba a demorarme para dárselo.

Me quité la camiseta y la tiré a un lado mientras me acercaba a él. Del mismo modo me deshice de la suya también, todo estorbaba, pues él ya venía preparado. Y lo demostró comenzando a respirar con fuerza cuando apenas lo había tocado. Desabroché sus pantalones y le indiqué:

-Hoy empezaré por aquí.- él asintió enseguida dándome paso.

No retuve mis miradas lujuriosas a su blanquecino cuerpo mientras lamía por encima del bóxer. Él respondió agarrando con fuerza mi cabello clavando más mi cara en su entrepierna. Pasé mi lengua una y otra vez por su bulto. Cada vez con más fuerza. Hasta que comenzó a descontrolar sus sonidos.  
Era música celestial para mis oídos.

Después lo saqué de su prisión de tela y comencé a lamerlo y chuparlo de principio a fin y cuando comenzó a gotear las primeras viscosidades lo introduje por entero en mi boca. Succioné con ganas sintiendo todo su calor dentro de mi boca. Mis mejillas rozaban las venas de su enfurecida erección. Mi lengua acariciaba su parte inferior. Mis dientes proporcionaban roces que iban acompañados de gloriosos jadeos y súplicas de su parte.

-Mmhh, S-sousuke, a-apártate.- se aferró a las sábanas y comenzó a temblar mientras yo seguía succionándole. Y en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza obedecerle. Dejé que todo se derramase dentro de mi boca.

-Eso ha sido muy rápido, Serizawa.- susurré en su oído agravando mi voz.- Normalmente tienes buena resistencia ¿qué ha pasado hoy? Estabas muy caliente.- él se relamió y agarró sus manos a mi cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos.

-Quiero más. No pensarías que iba a conformarme sólo con esta porquería ¿verdad?- dijo con picardía y alzó una ceja. Sonreí glorioso, pues Nao estaba totalmente diferente y no me disgustaba.

-Te van los chicos enfadados ¿verdad?.- repetí su gesto y alcé una ceja. Después hundí mis manos en sus bóxer buscando su entrada. Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando puse el primer dedo allí. Su respuesta inocente era muestra de que aún así seguía siendo el mismo chico y como fuere, me estaban volviendo loco.

-S-sousuke.- gimió y clavó las uñas a mi espalda. Antes de moverlo, entré un dedo más y gimió de nuevo mi nombre. Entonces, comencé a moverlos, sin pausa y sus uñas arañaron toda mi espalda.

De un movimiento saqué toda mi ropa de encima y a la vez, él termino de desvestirse. Sin una palabra, él se colocó en cuatro. Yo me posicioné tras él. Agarré su pelo y bajé su cabeza a la almohada.

-Mira, hacia mí, Serizawa. No te pierdas nada.

De la primera embestida, se retorció. Esperé unos segundos a que sus paredes suplicasen movimiento y cuando lo hicieron, aguanté un poco más sin moverme.

-S-sou...- tartamudeó en un intento de hacer que comenzase a embestirlo.

-Ssh- le hice callar y comencé a masturbarle lentamente. Su pene comenzó a crecer de nuevo. Y su cuerpo temblaba al paso de las sacudidas que le proporcionaba. Nao aferró sus dedos a la almohada y comenzó a gemir como nunca. Cuando estaba cerca de correrse, taponé con fuerza esa salida y me recosté sobre él comenzando un suave vaivén que lo torturaba de tal manera que mordió la almohada de forma violenta.- Si estás así conmigo,... no quiero imaginar... Si Natsuya...- no me dejo terminar la frase pues gritó como nunca antes le había escuchado mientras se venía en mi mano. Sus paredes apretaron con tanta fuerza que yo también lo hice. Cayó desplomado en la cama, sudoroso, débil y agotado. Era una imagen demasiado tierna, como si de un momento a otro lo hubiesen cambiado por otro. Lo dejé en la cama y lo cubrí con una sábana antes de darme una ducha bien fresca.

Pero para mi sorpresa, cuando me di la vuelta...

Nos habían pillado con las manos en la masa.

-¿Sousuke?- miró de arriba abajo y tapó su rojo rostro con una mano.- No, ponte algo antes de hablarme, por favor.

Solté un bufido en desacuerdo y le reproché.

-Vamos, Rin, no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo.- pasé por su lado mientras me dirigía al baño.

-¡No en este estado, jodido cerdo!- podía sonar enfadado pero sé que no lo estaba de verdad.

-¡Deja entonces que me duche!- le grité mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Me duché con agua bien fría y no me demoré en hacerlo pues sabía que tenía a cierto tiburón esperando para atacar con un millar de preguntas.

Pero yo también las tenía y la primera era la más interesante.

¿Qué cojones hacía Rin en Tokio?

A partir de ella se derivaban todas las demás, a cada cuál más interesante.

¿Cómo ha entrado en mi casa?

¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará?

¿Habrá visto ya a Haru?

¿Sabrá lo de Haru y Makoto?

Oh, oh... Huston, tenemos un problema.

Me coloqué una toalla a la cintura y salí de inmediato del baño.

No hizo falta saber dónde estaba, la luz de la sala delataba su localización.

-¿Quién era ese chico, Sou?.- Nao había cogido una de mis camisetas y venía bajando las escaleras aún agotado mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos con una mano.

-Rin.- contesté simplemente. Le había hablado tantas veces de él que de seguro él ya sabía quién era.

Esperé a que bajase y me acompañase a la salita, donde el recibimiento fue grato:

-Si vas a follarte a alguien, ten la decencia de cerrar la puerta de tu casa.- Oh, ya sabía como había entrado. Pero ignoré su enfado y me concentré en cosas que me interesaban más.

-¿Qué haces en Tokio?- miré su mochila y deduje que se quedaría por un tiempo. De pronto, me invadió el pánico.- ¿No pensarás quedarte en mi casa, verdad?

-He pedido el traslado. Sólo necesito que me alojes hasta que encuentre un sitio.

-¿Traslado? ¿Aquí?- ¿En qué momento había perdido la cabeza? Más bien, ¿por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en recuperar su cabeza? Aunque lo lógico realmente sería no haberse marchado. No era apropiado volver ahora, no en este caos, eso afectaría a Rin.

-Dios no me hagas explicarte por qué. He cometido el error de escoger el mismo centro que tú y Haru y ahora tengo que joderme.

-¿Cuándo empezarás?

-El lunes, turno de tarde... ¿Y quien es este chico?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Nao.- Rin también debía saber de quién se trataba, aunque nunca le dije qué tipo de relación tenía con él, sí que sabía quería un buen amigo.

-¿El fisioterapeuta? ¿Estás acostándote con el fisioterapeuta? Sousuke, ¿en qué momento soltaste las riendas de tu vida?- era injusto, yo debería decir lo mismo. Hoy Rin estaba verdaderamente irritable, eso es normal en él, pero siempre si tiene una razón para ello y de momento yo no la encontraba.

-Creo que Sousuke y yo somos lo suficiente maduros como para dirigir esas riendas a dónde queremos, Rin.- Como siempre, Nao demostraba su madurez con un timbre un tanto dulce.

-Bien, estupendo.- le dijo a Nao, pero después se dirigió a mí.- Pero te recuerdo, que la última vez que hablamos tenías al amor de tu vida metido en tu cama ¿qué cojones hiciste para cagarla?- parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Rin... tienes que saber que Makoto...

-No lo digas por favor...- inspiró profundamente pero no consiguió tranquilizarse.- Ya lo se, ya he visto a Haru. - tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo soltó todo. Todas las lágrimas que traía escondidas en modo de cólera. Ésa era su razón de estar irascible.

Nao comprendió de momento la situación, casi como si lo conociera y se sentó a su lado en el sofá aferrándolo en un tierno abrazo.

-Bienvenido al club de los idiotas.- le susurró. Y siguiendo el dicho: "mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos" procedió a contarle su historia y lo dejé mientras contaba la mía.


	6. Cambios

Rin

Está bien. Mi llegada a Tokio no había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Ni mucho menos. Llevaba apenas unos días en la ciudad y ya llevaba tantas patadas en el trasero como merecía.

Porque lo reconozco. Las merecía. Pero, joder, cómo dolían. No sólo acababa de ser rechazado, es que Haru no quería saber nada de mí, y para aumentar el pack, estaba saliendo con Makoto. Aquello más que el karma, parecía una cruel venganza.

Pero claro... Yo también le hice lo mismo: cerrarme en banda, negarme a hablar con él, incluso dejar la natación. Aunque tuve mis razones, estaba estancado y nadie podía ayudarme. O eso creí, ya que la única manera de salir de aquél pozo fue sosteniéndome a él. Y es que desde que lo conocí siento que siempre lo he admirado desde abajo, desde un segundo puesto, pero eso nunca me frustró. En cambio, me daba las fuerzas para seguir.

Por eso me es difícil no tenerte siempre delante de mí. Sin ti, no tengo a qué apuntar.

¿Qué pensó Haru después de eso?

No lo sé. Nunca contestó. Siempre es tan frío... No es algo que odie de él, sinceramente. De hecho, creo que me gustaba hacerlo rabiar para sacarlo de esa frialdad, de su zona de confort. Porque ahí es donde veías lo que escondía con su silencio. Y no, tampoco odio su silencio. Él es así y es genial. Pero yo me conozco a mí mismo y sabía lo que estaba pasando por mi corazón en aquellos momentos. Es más, llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, sólo que no quería aceptarlo. No podía aceptar quererlo como lo hacía. Como lo hago. Haru es como un mundo inexplorable en el que no quise adentrarme. Por cobarde.

Sabía qué pasaría si me quedaba en Tokio. Sabía que le acabaría declarando mis sentimientos, porque no aguantaría más con esa presión en el pecho acumulada por años. Y declararme tenía dos soluciones con terribles resultados. La primera, era ser rechazado. Algo que me destrozaría como lo está haciendo ahora. Y la otra era casi peor. Haru es tan seco e inexpresivo que una relación con él podría acabar por destruir a un romántico como yo. Por eso, me marché a Australia de nuevo, necesitaba olvidarme de él. Por eso no le cogí el teléfono. No contesté sus mensajes. Ni siquiera leí la única carta que me escribió. Si quería seguir mi sueño, si quería avanzar, por una vez tenía que dejar a Haru en el olvido.

O eso quise creer.

Pero fui tan, tan, TAN imbécil por creerme mis propios autoengaños... En dos años él era único que volvía a mi mente cada noche antes de dormir. Era dueño de mis sueños y rey de mis pesadillas. ¿Cómo pude llegar a convencerme de que Haru era inexpresivo e insensible? Sabía de sobra que era poco expresivo. Pero los dioses son testigos de que yo lo he visto sonreír, lo he visto llorar y lo he visto enfadarse. Y de la misma manera también sabía que no era insensible; le dolió que me marchase a Australia la primera vez y sé que más le dolió la segunda, le dolía enfadarse con Makoto, le dolía no encontrar su camino. ¡Maldita sea, no era una roca! De hecho, es mucho más sensible de lo que parece. Es tan frágil en sus debilidades, que lo pueden llegar a destruir. Sin embargo, también es fuerte, y logra recomponerse.

Pero ahora...

-¡Nanase! Tres segundos más de tu media, ¡esto es una barbaridad! ¡No estás nadando con bebés!

Era la segunda vuelta que hacía y el entrenador estaba, literalmente, flipando. Al parecer, Haru tenía el récord del club en estilo libre en 100 y 400 metros. Pero hoy estaba por debajo, no sólo de su media, sino del resto de compañeros.

Fue una mala idea venir.

Está claro quién es el maldito bastardo responsable que Haru estuviese desconcentrado. Su cara cuando me vio allí, cuando el entrenador me presentó como nuevo integrante, podía hablar por sí misma. Inexpresivo, le dicen. ¡Ja! ¡Y un pimiento! Durante todo el calentamiento estaba ignorándome sí, pero si las miradas matasen... Estaría remuerto cien veces.

Quise salir corriendo de allí.

Fue una mala idea escoger su mismo club a la ligera. Sin pensar que eso tendría consecuencias negativas. Cuando pedí el traslado para venir a Tokio, había decenas de clubs pero a mi no me interesaba el club en sí. Yo sólo quería volver a nadar con Haru. Quería volver a su lado. Nunca pensé que estaría tan enfadado, nunca pensé estaría saliendo con Makoto.

¿Podía encontrarme más roto?

Sí. Haru estaba bloqueado. No estaba nadando bien. Y saber que yo era responsable de sus fracasos en los tiempos de hoy, me estaba resquebrajando aún más.

No me interesan los tiempos.

Quién te ha visto y quien te ve, Nanase...

-Otra vez.- gruñó Haru mientras salía del agua.

El entrenador lo miró, no muy de acuerdo con su petición. Sin embargo cogió el silbato entre sus dedos y le dijo seriamente:

-Es tu última oportunidad.

Haru se colocó de nuevo los goggles, se subió a la plataforma y antes de alistarse me miró un segundo. El corazón me dio un vuelco, pues por primera vez en toda la tarde, esta no era una mirada acusatoria. ¿Haru estaba mirándome con... nostalgia? No sé... No sabría describirla exactamente.

Flexionó las rodillas y alzó la vista, preparado para saltar como sólo él sabía. Como un delfín, según Nagisa. Era su última oportunidad de hoy, de demostrar que era digno de los torneos. El silbato sonó y se lanzó al agua. Su salto fue perfecto aunque su reacción había sido lenta, así que lo hice. No dudé. Salté con él.

A pesar de que llevaba un segundo de diferencia, su velocidad me permitió igualarle. Pero por poco tiempo. Al notarme, Haru aceleró su ritmo llegando al otro extremo milésimas antes que yo. En la vuelta le volví a igualar, por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron a través de las burbujas. Mi impulso en la pared fue mayor y tomé la delantera. Mi respiración estaba más alterada que de costumbre pero eso no me impidió seguir dando amplias brazadas. Mientras, Haru, a mi lado, intentaba alcanzar ese centímetro que le separaba de mí. Sus fuertes patadas tomaron la viveza habitual y lo consiguió, alcanzó esa distancia. Ese era realmente Haru.

Nuestras manos tocaron la pared al mismo tiempo. 

Me quité las gafas y lo primero que noté fue un silencio abrumador en toda la piscina, únicamente perturbado por las inestables respiraciones de quienes acabábamos de competir. Mis compañeros tenían los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y el entrenador la boca abierta en forma de "O". No pude evitar sonreír.

Miré a Haru y... dio un puño sobre el agua.

¿Qué?

Se me desdibujó la sonrisa. Espero que las gotas que corren por su cara sean sólo agua de la piscina. Salió de allí sin elevar la vista del suelo. Sin siquiera mirarme.

-Habéis... Batido el récord.- susurró el entrenador.- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si habéis cometido muchos fallos, empezando por la entrada!

Haru le ignoró, cogió su toalla y se secó el pelo.

-Voy a ver a Serizawa, creo que me he hecho daño en el brazo.- mentira. Estás mintiendo, Haru. Tu brazo se movía perfectamente hace unos segundos. Sólo estás huyendo.

Pero el entrenador se lo tragó. Y le dio el permiso para ir a la sala de rehabilitación. Quise seguirle pero uno de mis compañeros me detuvo.

-Matsuoka, eso ha sido impresionante. Ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzar a Haru.- dijo sonriente.- Oh, perdona mis modales. Soy Natsuya Kirishima- me tendió una mano alegremente. Le devolví el gesto con simpatía.

-Me suena tu nombre...- Él me miró confuso. Claro, ¿de qué podía conocerle? Eres idiota Rin Matsuoka. Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡Era el chico que le gusta a Serizawa!- Ah... Mmm, Sousuke, me ha hablado de ti.- no sé si eso era una buena excusa o la peor de todas.

-¿Eres amigo de Yamazaki? Espero que pueda nadar pronto con nosotros, viene algunas veces a entrenar cuando su hombro se lo permite pero se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo rehabilitación con Nao.- Oh, amigo. Te puedo asegurar que se está rehabilitando perfectamente. Deseché en seguida aquel oscuro pensamiento.

-Sí, algo me ha contado.

-La semana que viene decidiremos quién nadará en relevos, espero nadar contigo Matsuoka.- chocó mi hombro y se alejó.

Relevos.

Dios... Relevos... No había pensado en ello.

-De hecho, ya estoy pensando en ponerlos en el mismo equipo. Siempre y cuando nades mariposa igual de bien.- dijo el entrenador que estaba escuchando mi conversación con Kirishima.

¡Relevos con Haru!

Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sentía mis pupilas brillar con emoción. Siempre había sido yo el empeñado en los relevos y esta vez ni siquiera había pensado en poder formar equipo con Haru... Con Haru...

Bueno... ¿quién había dicho eso? Después de su reacción eso era imposible.

Iluso de mí.

Di gracias a que el entrenamiento terminase unos minutos antes de lo esperado. Necesitaba irme a la cama temprano. Ya no quería pensar más. No era necesario martirizarse de más.

Agradecí, aunque me resultó extraño, que Sousuke no estuviese en casa. Se supone que él sale antes que nosotros. Pero así era mejor, evitaba preguntas innecesarias. Me ducharía, cogería cualquier cosa de la nevera e iría a la cama pronto.

Y así hice, y dormí como un angelito, a pesar de no tener mi almohada, hasta que cierto idiota me despertó a más de las 3 de la mañana con un portazo. Me levanté somnoliento pero muy enfurecido.

-Sé que soy un inquilino non grato, pero podrías tener la amabilidad de dejarme dormir durante las noches que estoy aquí.

-Vete a dormir de nuevo.- dijo simplemente, pasó por mi lado como alma que lleva el diablo y subió las escaleras camino a su habitación.

-¿Por qué has venido tan tarde? ¿Has estado de fiesta? ¿Vienes bebido?- me froté la cara intentando espabilarme.

-¡No! ¡Y ve a dormir de una maldita vez!

-¡Hueles a alcohol!- le grité.

No escuché respuestas de su parte. Sólo otro portazo, esta vez de la puerta de su habitación. En realidad, no parecía inestable ni siquiera hablaba raro, pero eso no quitaba que oliese a alcohol. De hecho... No debía beber si quería recuperarse cuanto antes y volver a la natación.

Sin darle más importancia me di media vuelta y volví a mi cama.

Los pensamientos volvieron a inundar mi mente. ¿Querría Haru nadar relevos? Ojalá que sí aunque no lo haga por mi. Me daba igual por quién o por qué nadara está vez, yo sólo quería verlo sonreír de nuevo. Pero quizás eso también sea parte de mi karma, de la venganza que la vida se estaba cobrando conmigo. Quizá no merezca verle sonreír porque yo fui el idiota que le robó esa sonrisa tímida. Debí haberme quedado aquí nadando con él desde el principio. Quien sabe si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.


	7. No llueve a gusto de todos

Nao

Estaba haciendo ejercicios con Sousuke para probar la resistencia de su hombro, cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño y apretar la mandíbula. Creí que le estaba haciendo daño y no quería quejarse así que lo solté con cuidado. Pero al alzar la vista supe que no era esa la causa de su irritación.

-¿Haru?

El chico llegó con prisas, medio cabizbajo y se sentó en uno de los banquillos sin siquiera contestarme. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Sousuke no se retenía en mostrarle una cara de doberman enfurecido, pero el chico ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Posé suavemente las manos en sus hombros y con un gesto entendió y en contra de su voluntad, cambió su expresión. Después le dediqué mi atención al recién llegado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Haru?- me refería claramente a su estado físico, pues sabía que no querría contarnos nada emocional. No aún y no con Sousuke delante. Me miró unos segundos antes de contestarme.

-Serizawa. Di que tengo una lesión, que me hice algo en el brazo y no puedo nadar hasta dentro de una semana.- dijo con desesperación.

-Haru, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. ¿Te duele el brazo?

-No, no me duele nada. Pero no quiero nadar en unos días.- apoyó su cara entre sus manos privándonos de poder ver su expresión.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo, imbécil!- Sousuke se levantó con las manos en puño.

-Sousuke, por favor, tranquilízate.- agarré su muñeca para que se sentase de nuevo pero no lo hizo.

-¡Si tuvieses una maldita lesión de verdad no haría este tipo de bromas!- Haru volvió a alzar la cabeza y le enfrentó.

-¡Si quieres nadar, sal ahí fuera cuanto antes! ¡Tienes a tu amiguito esperando! Yo no quiero nadar con él...

¿Rin?

Pero, ¿de qué iba todo esto? Está claro que la ayuda que necesitaba Haru no era física pero no quería dejar al pobre chico así.

-Sousuke. Puedes irte.- le pedí sin mirarle.

-Pero Nao...

-He dicho que hemos acabado por hoy.- alcé la vista y pude ver cómo me miraba con incredulidad.- Por favor.- le sonreí y conseguí ablandarle.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se fue deprisa no sin antes fulminar a Haru con otra mirada.

-Bien, ahora que estamos más tranquilos ¿quieres contarme qué te ocurre?- le supliqué amablemente.

-No quiero nadar, Nao. Eso es todo.

-No quieres nadar con Rin.

Una vez más escondió su rostro. Definitivamente es un chico al que no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos.

Era tan extraño... Rin había confiado en mí tan pronto... Le fue fácil contarme lo que sentía por Haru y aquí estaba Haru totalmente contrario. Se complementaban de una manera abismal.

Pero... ¿qué hace entonces con Makoto?

-Haru, no puedo hacer un informe falso, lo sabes.- me senté a su lado intentando también acortar la distancia que él mismo establecía. - Pero puedes contarme qué ha pasado ahí fuera.

-No lo sé.- tragó saliva, no escuché mentira en sus palabras.

-Intenta explicármelo.- le aparté las manos de su cara.- Sólo cuéntame lo que los demás han visto ahí fuera.

-No llegaba a la marca, me quedé muy por debajo. Pero entonces, Rin...- dijo su nombre con un dolor que me estremeció.- se lanzó al agua conmigo y juntos batimos mi último récord.

-Pero eso es genial, Haru.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Es horrible! ¿Por qué tiene que atarme a él de nuevo? Yo era libre... Llevo dos años superando mis propios tiempos por mi cuenta ¿por qué ahora tiene que ser así?

En los marinos iris de Haru pude ver que no sólo estaba hablando de la natación. Estaba hablando de sí mismo. De su vida. De su corazón.

Volví a hacerme la misma pregunta en mi cabeza.

¿Qué haces con Makoto, Haru? ¿Por qué si prácticamente me estás diciendo que te atasca a Rin, que amas a Rin?

Primero Makoto preguntándome sobre amar a dos personas y ahora Haru en estas condiciones. Quizá me equivocaba el otro día cuando pensé que Sousuke aún tenía una oportunidad y Makoto se refería con su pregunta a los sentimientos de Haru. Agradecí no haberle dicho nada aún porque ahora yo también estaba confuso.

-¿Por qué no sales con Makoto a despejarte? Será mejor que te relajes y no pienses en ello.- le sugerí sin mala intención, tal vez, era la única manera de hacer que Haru se tranquilizase.

-No me apetece ver a Makoto.

-Pero Haru...- me callé. Claro, se supone que yo no sé qué están saliendo.- Te vendrá bien hablar con un amigo.

-Está bien...- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Supe que quizás no era la solución, pero quizá así estuviera más animado, después de todo es su novio ¿no?

Algo en mí me reprochó por lo que acababa de hacer y lo sentí como si hubiera traicionado a Sousuke. Eso me estremeció y casi doy marcha atrás para decirle a Haru que mejor no avisase a Makoto.

A veces es muy difícil hacer a todo el mundo feliz.

El chico se levantó del banquillo dispuesto a irse a los vestuarios, pero antes le di un último consejo:

-No dejes de nadar, Haru. Hazlo por ti.

Él me sonrió con una curva de tristeza pero al menos fue un pequeño gesto que me aseguró que seguiría nadando los próximos días.

Al salir, espere en la puerta a Natsuya para volver juntos a casa como solíamos hacer. También aproveché su compañía para preguntarle lo que había ocurrido con Rin y Haru en la piscina. Ya que verdaderamente estaba preocupado por ellos. Me contó todo con pelos y señales. Estaba entusiasmado, pero su mirada se apagó.

-No tenía ninguna lesión ¿verdad?

-No...- susurré.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonrió de lado y anticipé que sabía más que yo pero lo siguiente no me lo esperaba:

-Haru pasó la noche del viernes en mi casa y me contó todo.- el estómago se me encogió un segundo y la confusión se apoderó de mí. ¿Haru yendo a casa de Natsuya a contarle sus problemas? Eso es nuevo.

-¿Haru fue a tu casa?- pregunté con un tono de irritación que ni siquiera sabía que sentía.

-B-bueno... Y-yo lo llamé en realidad, tampoco me encontraba muy bien y...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- mi expresión de tristeza y decepción lo hizo sorprenderse.

-Ha-ha... -tartamudeó y después cogió impulso para hablar casi enfadado.- Bueno... Habías quedado.

Aparté la vista lentamente de sus ojos y la fijé en el asfalto. ¿En qué momento ha dejado Natsuya de contarme sus problemas? Mi cara ardía. No sabía si estaba rojo de ira porque no me contó lo que le pasaba y prefirió llamar a Haru; o era de vergüenza por pensar que yo esa noche había estado haciéndolo con Sousuke y me vine por pensar en él. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza mientras me dedicaba unos segundos a poner la mente en blanco. Pero él no me dejó hacerlo.

-¿Nao?- murmuró con miedo al ver mi expresión.

-¡Si me lo hubieses dicho me habría quedado, lo sabes!- no entendí como perdí la paciencia. Yo, Nao Serizawa, gritando en mitad de la calle. Ni yo podía creerlo. Quizás mis sentimientos estaban desatando el caos en mi interior.

Natsuya se sorprendió tanto de mi reacción que me miró como si acabase de ver algo repugnante. Mi corazón se destrozó al momento. No quise gritarle. Sólo estaba tenso. Y ahora nervioso e indefenso como un cachorrillo abandonado. Mi mente no estaba procesando nada, ya no era capaz de seguir leyendo sus expresiones, estaba muy confuso, y ese remolino de emociones me impulsó a correr. A alejarme de Natsuya. No me giré a mirarlo en ningún momento. No me llamó. No fue tras de mí. Y en el momento lo agradecí aunque me quemase en la sangre.

Me detuve en un parque, donde no hice nada más que dejar correr las horas del reloj. La noche llegó pronto e intentando serenarme le envié un mensaje a Sousuke.

Necesito hablar. Simplemente hablar.

Nao

Esperé impaciente una respuesta pero no llegaba. Realmente sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos de que lo envié. De todas formas emprendí la marcha hasta mi casa con paso lento mientras los coches y luces de mi alrededor me distraían de mis amargos pensamientos. Tardé casi una hora en llegar, otra persona hubiera cogido el metro pero a mi me despejó el paseo. Aún así, me extrañó no haber recibido aún una respuesta por parte de Sousuke así que le llamé. Tardó un poco en responder al teléfono y lo primero que escuché fue mucho ruido y una música ensordecedora.

-¿Sousuke?- alcé la voz intentando que me escuchase

-¡Nao, un segundo, voy a salir!

La música seguía retumbando en mi oído y separé un poco el altavoz de mi oreja. Cuando ese escándalo comenzó a disminuir escuché la voz de Sousuke aunque lejana al altavoz.

-¡Makoto, por favor!

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas. En realidad, no debía ser muy sorprendente, ya que Sousuke siguió su amistad con Makoto. Pero ¿los dos, juntos, en una fiesta con música barriobajera? Eso era lo extraño. Ambos odiaban esa música. Además, esa misma tarde Haru me dijo que pasaría tiempo con Makoto para relajarse. ¿Haru también estaba allí? ¿Con esa música, en ese ambiente? Agité mi cabeza y dejé eso de lado, como sea, Sousuke volvió a hablarme:

-¿Nao? ¿Sigues ahí?- escuché la risa de Makoto de fondo. Y no sonaba nada bien...

-Sí.

-Bien, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo dulcemente.

-Te envié un mensaje antes, sólo necesitaba hablar.

-¿Qué haces? Hip, no me ignores... No hables con Serizawa, hip no te doy permiso.- volví a sorprenderme. Algo me decía que Haru no estaba cerca.

-¡Makoto, devuélveme el maldito teléfono!

-No quiero, voy a hablar yo.- entonces se dirigió a mi.- Serizawaaaaa, nos vemos mañana en clase hip, deberíamos quedar para... hip... desayunar en el descanso.

Me reí sin mucho ánimo pues no sabía qué hacer o qué contestarle.

-Tachibana, no sé si mañana aguantarás las clases, no deberías beber y salir entre semana.- le dije aún con una risa postiza.

-Es sólo hoy... hip lo prometo. Eeeeeh no me lo quites.

-Nao, mañana te lo compenso, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, Sousuke, lo entiendo. No te preocupes.- colgué, realmente no quisiera estar en su pellejo. Más que nada porque hoy no estaba con los ánimos suficientes como para cuidar de un amigo embriagado. Pero tampoco estar en mi situación era un lecho de rosas. Makoto estaba dándome un poco de envidia. Tenía a Sousuke, ahí, aguantándolo y yo estaba solo. Por una vez, Sousuke no estaba ahí para soportar mi caída. Y eso me hizo pensar... lo nuestro no podía durar siempre. Algún día habría que terminar con todo. Porque quien sabe si algún día nosotros también acabaríamos haciéndonos daño. Aunque... eso todavía no estaba entre mis planes y menos ahora. No cuando Natsuya estaba enfadado conmigo cada dos días.

¿Por qué estaba mal Natsuya? ¿Y por qué no me lo contó a mí? ¿Acaso he descuidado mi relación con él? Eso es lo que menos deseaba. Precisamente por eso nunca le dije lo que sentía, para que no se alejara de mi y ahora eso mismo era la razón por la que la distancia se había impuesto entre ambos.

Rompí en lágrimas por fin. Las había retenido por tanto tiempo...

Natsuya, por favor, no te alejes de mí.


	8. Reconstrucción

La cabeza me da vueltas...

Estoy... ¡Estoy en mi habitación!

Espera... Creí, que Sousuke me llevaría a su casa... ¿¡A su casa!?

Miré la hora, el despertador ni siquiera había sonado, era demasiado temprano para ir a la universidad. Un punzante dolor de cabeza me hizo rectificar mi idea de ir a clase. También era pronto para llamar a Sousuke. Se merecía una disculpa, una enorme disculpa. No sé si agradecí o aborrecí recordarlo todo.

Se suponía que yo había salido con Haru a cenar y que volveríamos temprano a casa... ¿Cómo pudo transformarse la noche tanto? Bueno, claro, todo tomó esa senda después de que yo me enfadara con él.

Estoy sorprendido de mis propios sentimientos. Yo enfadado con Haru... Guau. Me duele sólo de pensarlo, siempre hemos sido tan tolerables el uno con el otro que no puedo creerlo. Pero, ¿cómo no me había dicho que Rin llevaba en Tokio desde el viernes? Nos hemos pasado el fin de semana juntos y ni siquiera me lo mencionó. Rin es también mi amigo, yo merecía saberlo por muy enfadado que estuviese Haru con él. Además, ¿no debería estar feliz por haber marcado un récord juntos? Si yo estaba feliz por ello. Pero Haru es tan cabezota que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decírmelo.

Después de enfadarnos, tomamos caminos distintos. Con el quebradero de cabeza se me olvidó que debía cenar y acabé paseando sólo por mitad de la ciudad. Poco después, me encontré con unos compañeros de clase que iban a tomar unas cervezas. Se me hizo feo rechazar la invitación así que me uní a ellos. No debí seguirles el ritmo. El alcohol me acabó afectando más que a ellos y cuando decidieron volver a casa yo no quería. Así que sin pensar mucho me entré en la discoteca más cercana y llamé a Sousuke. Él no se unió a la fiesta como yo pretendía, en cambio, llegó muy enfadado y me arrastró fuera de allí.

Oh, también debo disculparme con Serizawa... No puedo creer lo que le dije a Sousuke ni a él que vergüenza.

No debí quitarle el teléfono. Ni ponerme celoso por una simple llamada. ¿¡Celoso!? Soy idiota.

Pero lo peor de la noche no quedó ahí... Cuando digo que Sousuke se enfadó, es porque lo hizo de verdad...

Después de sacarme de aquel antro, me agarró de un brazo, me arrastró hasta un callejón y me obligó a quitarme la camisa que llevaba. Yo me sorprendí por la exigencia en que me pedía aquello. Mi cara se enrojeció por completo. Y obedecí. Me desabroché la camisa y me la quité. Él se quitó su chaqueta y se acercó a mi. En mi vientre se despertó el aleteo de todas las mariposas del mundo. Cerré los ojos esperando sus labios... ¡Esperando sus labios! Nunca llegaron. Él me colocó su chaqueta y cerró la cremallera.

Al abrir mis párpados de nuevo, su arrugada frente y su mirada fulminante me hicieron sentir el mayor imbécil del mundo. Al parecer mi camisa estaba mojada y olía a alcohol.

-No puedes hacer esto cada vez que te enfades con Nanase.- me gruñó.

-Sólo ha sido una vez... hip.- miré a mis pies pues no soportaba que estuviera tan lleno de ira hacia mí.

-Vámonos a casa. Ya.- me agarró la muñeca con brusquedad pero me zafé al momento.

\- ¡¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?!

Rebosante de escepticismo se giró hacia mí, me arrepentí de haberle preguntando porque nunca había visto tanta decepción en sus pupilas.

-¡Porque me llamaste diciendo que te has enfadado con Haru! ¡Porque estás borracho y sólo en mitad de la noche! ¡Y porque mañana tienes clase! ¡He corrido como un maldito loco para venir a buscarte, me tenías preocupado!- bramó.

-¿E-estás... hip... enfadado porque estabas... hip... preocupado por mí?

Se pasó las manos por el pelo e inhaló muy profundo.

-Sí, Makoto, sí.

Me abracé a su espalda y comencé a llorar fruto de la borrachera. No sé porqué me dio tanta felicidad escuchar aquello.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa.- susurró él. Pero yo me aferré más a su cuerpo, no quería estar sólo.

-No me quiero ir a casa, Sou...

-No me hagas esto.- murmuró él con la voz entrecortada. No sabía muy bien qué quería decir con eso pero pensando que estaba molesto lo solté.

Nos dirigimos hacia su coche. Me ayudó a entrar porque apenas podía sostenerme en pie. Agarró el cinturón de seguridad y se recostó sobre mí para abrocharlo. Un calor repentino me estremeció. Y mi odiosa mente me la jugó de nuevo. Su perfilada nariz, su mirada recta y el olor de su pelo impregnando mis fosas nasales... Cuando se separó de mí me di cuenta de que mi pequeño amigo había vuelto a hacerlo. No, no, no. Me puse un brazo sobre mi cara y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento. No podía pero, necesitaba tanto liberarlo...

Cuando Sousuke tomó su asiento, se dio unos segundos antes de arrancar. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo había descansado su cabeza sobre el volante. ¿Por qué parece tan abatido? Un segundo después se enderezó para encender el motor.

-Sousuke, llévame a tu casa.- dije sin pensar.

-No.- respondió él firmemente.

-Pero Sou, no quiero estar sólo en casa. Llévame contigo.- apoyé una mano sobre su pierna para acercarme a él con una mirada de corderito y así, intentar convencerlo. Pero ni siquiera me dedicó un segundo su cristalina mirada.

-¡Está bien, Makoto, te llevaré a mi maldito piso, pero no me toques! ¡Duérmete o algo!- levanté mi mano rápidamente de su pierna, sólo fue un gesto involuntario... El simple comentario me hizo añicos. Así que le hice caso, y me dormí para no pensar más. Hasta ahora.

Recapitulando mi noche anterior, fueron pasando los minutos. Me di una buena ducha y me hice un desayuno ligero para calmar la resaca. Después eché a lavar mis sábanas y mis ropa de la noche anterior, encontrándome con su cazadora de cuero.

La chaqueta de Sousuke huele a él. Es un olor fresco mezclado con roble y un toque de miel...

Como no pretendía ir a clases decidí aprovechar la mañana en ir a su casa, pedirle disculpas y devolverle la chaqueta.

Estaba al lado del apartamento de Sousuke, cuando su puerta se abrió. Y para mí sorpresa no era él quien salía, sino Serizawa. Al parecer no fui el único en decidir no ir hoy a clase ¿por qué se había saltado Nao las clases? Como yo también estaba haciendo novillos me escondí y los vi de lejos. Entonces recordé la noche anterior, ¿por qué llamarían Nao a Sousuke tan tarde? De pronto... obtuve mi propia respuesta. Mis ojos comenzaron a sumergirse en lágrimas y tuve que sostenerme en la pared para no caerme porque me flojearon las piernas ¿por qué estoy llorando? ¿por qué esto duele tanto? Sousuke...

Si continúan, siento que pereceré aquí mismo. El beso no era nada casto. Salí de allí antes de seguir lastimándome y que alguno de los dos pudiera verme. Esto no me debía estar pasando. No debería afectarme. Yo quiero a Haru... ¿no?

Corrí en dirección a mi casa, pero después de varias calles, cambié mi rumbo. Me urgía saberlo, me urgía comprobarlo. Movía mis piernas lo más rápido que pude pues ya no podía aguantar aquella presión en el pecho.

Toqué a la puerta y para mi sorpresa abrió con rapidez.

-¿Makoto?

Entré cerrando tras de mí. Sin quitarme los zapatos y sin perder ni un segundo más, aferré mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé. Era nuestro primer beso. Haru se quedó tan sorprendido que no reaccionó. Haru, comenzó a mover sus labios muy lento. Sin embargo, yo no conseguía satisfacerme. Necesitaba más, así que metí mi lengua en su boca y la moví con desesperación. Haru movió la suya intentando corresponderme. Por mucho que intenté algo en en el interior de mi alma parecía estar apagado. No estaba... sintiendo nada...

Haru me separó de él de un empujón y a pesar de que me había correspondido se le veía frustrado.

-Makoto... ¿qué cojones te pasa?- más que de enfado, su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

-Eres mi novio ¿es tan raro que quiera besarte?- le dí como excusa. Sonó desesperado pero era exactamente cómo me sentía.

-No lo habías pedido... Y tampoco surgió.- claro, cómo iba a surgir si a pesar de quedar, pasábamos el tiempo igual que antes.- ¿Por qué te ha dado la prisa?

-... - agaché mi vista sin saber qué contestarle.

-Pero, ¿de verdad querías besarme? Los besos se dan con... amor, ¿qué estabas haciendo?- Los besos se dan con amor. Tragué saliva, está bien, quizá no era el único que lo había sentido vacío.

-Dame, entonces un beso con amor.- Haru se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la proposición. Tuvo que coger fuerzas para acercarse a mis labios. Casi lo detengo ante la acción pues no quería repetir esa sensación desierta de nuevo, pero correspondí guiado por él. Una vez más lo sentí vacío. Al separarnos él me miró confuso, cómo si hubiese algo en mi que no entendía. ¿Acaso es mi culpa? ¿No estoy poniendo lo suficiente de mi parte?

-Haru...- reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.- necesito que me des un tiempo para pensar.

-¿Qué?- Haru se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Har...

-No lo entiendo, primero vienes como poseso a besarme y luego quieres dejar la relación...- No supe qué contestar, me conocía demasiado como para poderle mentir. Me miró fijamente y después de unos segundos me dijo.- Además mírate, traes los ojos rojos y una cara horrible. Así qué me da igual si quieres o no seguir conmigo, pero vas a contarme qué te está pasando. No eres mi amigo de siempre.

Amigo...

¿Ahí esta el problema? ¿Ninguno de los dos podíamos dejar de vernos como amigos?

Haru se marchó rápido a la cocina a preparar el té mientras me invitó a acomodarme en la sala. Al servir los tés, también me dejó un vaso de agua. Me sorprendí por la acción y lo miré. Tal y cómo si hubiese leído mi mente, se sentó y me regañó:

\- Deberías estar en clase y no con esa resaca.- abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Aún hueles, y sabes, a alcohol.- me avergoncé, si que debió ser un beso horrible.

-L-lo siento.- tomé el agua y la bebí casi toda.- Me dejé llevar con los de clase...- no quise darle más detalles.

-¿Y por qué has estado llorando?- Haru tomó tranquilamente un sorbo a su té mientras esperaba su respuesta. Nervioso, le dediqué mi mirada al vaso evitando la suya.

-No lo sé.- Haru se dio cuenta al instante de que mentí. Suspiró pero no hurgó en el tema.

-Llevas días rarísimo. Y hoy llegas aquí, así... Dime la verdad, ¿por qué me has besado?

-¿Qué has sentido?- le contesté de inmediato.

-Makoto, no me has contestado.- frunció el ceño.

-Necesitaba... comprobar algo.- fue la única manera que encontré de decirle la verdad sin hablarle de Sousuke.

-¿Y qué resultado has obtenido de ello?

-Contéstame primero Haru, ¿qué has sentido?- Sus ojos profundos como el mar nadaban buscando una respuesta en los míos. Pero yo no necesitaba una excusa o un alago. Yo sólo quería escuchar la verdad.


	9. Libertad con cuerdas

Haru

-Contéstame primero Haru, ¿qué has sentido?

Makoto irradiaba una seriedad impropia de él. Intenté adivinar qué quería pero no lo sabía. No lo imaginaba. Solo sentía como con su mirada suplicaba por una verdad, una verdad absoluta.

¿Pero cómo iba a serle sincero? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no sentí nada? Seguramente, sea mi culpa. Pero la irritación que me provocó ese maldito beso me llevó a decirle que no estaba dándolo con amor. Pf, era yo quién no estaba sintiendo amor. Me pilló tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pensé en ello...

Idiota de mí. El amor no se piensa. Se siente o no se siente.

-Haru.- me dio un toque de atención ya que tardé en contéstale y mi gesto era totalmente el de alguien derrotado.

Sin querer había apoyando mi frente entre mis manos y mirado a la mesa como si ella tuviese la solución. Estaba buscando la respuesta. Yo quería decirle que sí, que había sentido mil cosas nacer en mi interior pero no era cierto. Sólo quería darme una oportunidad de sentir amor de nuevo, de llegar a pensar en alguien como lo hice con Rin. ¿Pero y si no podía? ¿Arrastraría a Makoto a una relación falsa? No, no podía atarle sin más. Lo conozco y le quiero tanto como para saber que él se merece lo mejor. Pero no ese querer, no el romántico.

-También ha sido mi culpa, yo tampoco he... No sé, Makoto...

-Haru, por favor necesito tu total sinceridad. No pienses en mi, piensa en cómo te has sentido en ese momento.

-Ha sido extraño,... frívolo. ¿Qué has sentido tú?

-Nada... Vacío.- la melancolía inundaba su mirada. No estaba mintiendo, su ademán era totalmente certero. Era extraño ver a Makoto tan ausente. Y más extraña aún su respuesta y sus siguientes palabras.- Démonos un tiempo Haru, y te prometo que arreglaremos esto. Aunque no te puedo asegurar si para bien o para mal.

La boca se me quedó seca. Me humedecí un momento los labios digiriendo sus palabras. No sé si eso significa que ahora volvemos a ser sólo amigos. Después asentí. Sé que Makoto será capaz de ordenar sus sentimientos. Pero quien sabe si yo podré ordenar los míos.

Por otro lado, decidí tocar un tema aún pendiente. Y es que se enfadó tanto por ello que no parecía Makoto. Definitivamente algo le estaba afectando mucho y por eso estaba tan raro.

-¿Sigues molesto porque no te conté que Rin llegó?

-Sí.- respondió él pero con una media sonrisa que no le daba credibilidad.

-Yo...

-Lo sé Haru.- sonrió triste- En dos años sé la cara que ponías cuando lo nombrábamos. Parecía que tu Haru adolescente había salido de nuevo. Sé cuáles son tus debilidades.- me dio una sonrisa triste.

Debilidades. No quería que Rin fuese una. No todavía. Era injusto.

Suspiré.

-Te diría dónde está, pero realmente no lo sé. Supongo que puedes venir conmigo antes al club para verlo... Se alegrará de verte allí.- ¿cómo tuve el valor de decirle eso? Sí a Makoto le gustará y a Rin... En parte, aunque... No... A Rin le dolerá. Le quemará por dentro porque yo le dije que Makoto y yo estábamos juntos cuando se declaró. Y por eso le molestará ver a Makoto pero seguramente, por encima de todo eso le sonreirá. Porque Rin es así. Sonríe aunque duela. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Makoto se quedó pensativo.

Cuando le dije que Rin estaba en Tokio, me salté el detalle de que se declaró. Pero lo de la piscina, se lo había contado todo.

-Menos mal.- dijo relajándose al fin.- Temía que dejases de nadar de nuevo.

-Serizawa me convenció para que no lo hiciese.- Makoto transformó su gesto en uno molesto, y al notar cómo le miré rió sin ganas.

-Eso es genial.- dijo no muy convencido.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con él?- Makoto ignoró mi pregunta y se levantó de pronto, para llevar los vasos a la cocina.

-¿Sabes qué? Es una buena idea ir pronto al club, tengo algo que arreglar por allí.

-Definitivamente estás raro.- le contesté pero no quise explicaciones. Conozco a Makoto y sé que aunque se encuentre en un momento de confusión él arregla sus problemas sólo, y pedirá únicamente ayuda si la necesita de verdad.

Una vez en el club, nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios. Aunque era pronto, Makoto se vistió con su traje de monitor y ambos le pedimos permiso al entrenador, quien no puso queja para que pudiera quedarse a vernos.

Al primero en encontrarnos por los pasillos fue a Serizawa. No me extrañó que Makoto me pidiese esperarlo fuera mientras hablaba con él. Definitivamente le había pasado algo con él, pero no me preocupé, pensando que iban a solucionarlo.

Aguantando mis ganas de saltar al agua me senté sobre uno de los banquillos. Aún no había nadie en la piscina porque era un poco temprano así que simplemente observé cómo el agua reflejaba maravillosamente los rayos de luz que entraban por las ventanas altas. Estaba tan en calma que deseaba romper la tranquilidad de la superficie tirándome de lleno en ella. Pero alguien lo hizo por mí.

Ni siquiera me había visto, sólo pensó que el lugar estaba vacío. Buceó hasta la otra orilla y se dio media vuelta volviendo hasta el lateral más cercano a mi. Al sacar su cabeza por fin supo que no estaba sólo.

-Makoto ha venido a verte.- dije sin más. Sus ojos brillaron un instante cuando le hablé.

-¿Está aquí?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Está hablando con Serizawa, no tardará en venir.- él sonrió y salió del agua para sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Ya no te duele el brazo?- casi iba a contestarle que a qué se refería, cuando recordé que era mi propia excusa. De hecho su voz había sonado a burla pero, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Rin no era capaz de dirigirme la vista.

-No.- contesté simplemente.

-Haru, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta importante?- se me paró el corazón un segundo. Sin saber muy bien lo que pretendía asentí con curiosidad. Creí que me diría algo sobre Makoto o peor sobre nosotros. Pero sus intenciones eran totalmente distintas.- ¿Vas... a nadar relevos?

¡¿Relevos?!

Makoto apareció por la puerta con una no muy buena cara, casi peor que la mía en ese momento, pero su rostro cambió totalmente al ver a mi acompañante.

-¡Rin!

En seguida, el aludido abrazó a Makoto, quien con sus fuertes brazos le levantó en peso por un momento, pero como presagié, su aura dispersaba un hilo de tristeza. Me miró durante unos segundos por encima del hombro de Makoto y luego cerró los párpados y apretó sus brazos más a él. Estaba sintiendo, como si de mi cuerpo se tratase, cómo estaba reteniendo sus lágrimas, cómo su alma se desgarraba.

Después del largo y afectivo abrazo, Makoto bombardeó de preguntas a Rin. Por mi parte, decidí meterme al agua mientras los demás llegaban. Tenía que sanar el dolor de ese abrazo del que ni siquiera fui partícipe.

Un rato después, me apoyé sobre el bordillo y me asombré al ver como Rin dejaba solos a un tembloroso Makoto frente a la mirada fija de Sousuke. Pero más me sorprendí por las veces que Makoto se inclinaba pidiendo disculpas.

¿Esto era lo que tenía que arreglar Makoto en el club?

Sabía que Yamazaki se llevaba bien con él, pero, ¿y quién no lo hacía? Makoto es un chico tan risueño que puede ablandar hasta a un lobo furioso y Sousuke era la prueba de ello. Pero era extraño, ¿por qué Makoto le imploraba perdón tan insistentemente?

-Aún no me has contestado.- dijo Rin mientras se sentaba en el borde de la piscina. Yo seguí mirando la situación entre aquellos dos.

-Yo sólo nado...- Rin movió mi cara para que lo mirase a él.

-Haru, es en serio.

-No nado relevos.- fruncí el ceño.

-¡Haruka!- exigió Rin sin darse cuenta de que le esta vez le hablaba muy en serio.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No he nadado un maldito relevo desde que te fuiste y no lo haré ahora!- ops... Eso resonó en todos los rincones de la estancia. Makoto me miraba preocupado, Sousuke estaba con la frente arrugada y el resto de compañeros que había ido llegando, confusos. Rin... parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. Su labio inferior temblaba y tuvo que sostenerlo con sus afilados dientes. -No... No llores, idiota- susurré con miedo de que de verdad lo hiciera.

Unas palmas amigas, y unas palabras hicieron que todos los presentes quitasen la vista de encima para escuchar a Natsuya que les ordenó que se alistasen para empezar el entrenamiento. Es la segunda vez que me salva el culo. Le debo un par de favores a ese chico.

Rin seguía paralizado, mirándome. Sé que mil preguntas pasaban por su cabeza pero yo no quería responderlas. No quería hablar. Rin me dolía y si rompía a llorar me dolerá aún más.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró.

-Rin, no voy a hablar de esto aquí.- salí del agua con la intención de irme donde se encontraban los demás.

-¿Y si yo nadase relevos contigo, Haru? Te puedo enseñar una nueva vista.- tuvo que hablar reteniendo sollozos.

El mundo se paró con mis pies. No quería girarme, sabía que estaba tendiéndome una mano y si me giraba... La tomaría sin pensarlo. No podía traer así el pasado, hacerme sentir tanto con unas simples palabras. Eso era jugar sucio. También sabía que si no me giraba comenzaría a llorar y eso me destrozará. Era él o yo. Mi corazón latía aterrado. Sólo quería desaparecer. Ojalá se borrarse de mi alma tan fácil como se había ido a Australia.

Nao me sacó de allí. No sé cómo lo hizo, pues ya corría con él por los vestidores. Fui arrastrado hasta un banco donde me obligó a sentarme. No me había dado cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban húmedas y al parecer llevaban largo rato así.

-¿Nanase?- me cogió el rostro de forma tan dulce y suave como una mamá a su bebé.

-Serizawa... No tenías...

-Escúchame primero Haruka Nanase.- estiró su dedo hacía la puerta y lo movió de forma repetitiva mientras hablaba.- Ahí fuera, tienes a tres amigos que quieren nadar relevos contigo y me decepcionaría mucho que por tus descabelladas ideas de chico terco les dijeras que no.- Espera... ¿tres amigos? Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Pero Serizawa...- apenas podía hablar, mi cabeza estaba mezclándolo todo.

-Haru, no llevas dos años siendo libre. Llevas dos años encerrado en el estilo libre. ¿Quieres saber dónde está tu libertad? Pues coge tus goggles y nada ese relevo con Rin, nada espalda, nada mariposa, nada braza y sí, nada libre también y da igual los resultados, sólo da lo mejor de tí y diviértete.

Sus palabras revolvieron todo mi interior. Por mi mente pasaron todos mis relevos, mi primer relevo, el de secundaria, el relevo donde fuimos desclasificados y mi último relevo de preparatoria, mi último relevo antes de que Rin se fuese. Todos ellos eran recuerdos maravillosos dónde yo era totalmente libre. Nao tenía razón y yo lo sabía. Y Rin fue el que me arrastró al primero, al que dio paso a todo lo demás.

Tiré de Nao hacia mí y lo envolví entre mis brazos. No supe responder de otra manera, lo necesitaba. Serizawa se sorprendió un poco por mi repentina reacción pero después me correspondió el abrazo tiernamente.

-Yo también quiero uno.- dijo sonriente Natsuya irrumpiendo en el vestuario. Las mejillas de Nao se colorearon de manera graciosa.- Nanase, vamos a comenzar, el entrenador te busca.

Me levanté del banco dispuesto a irme pero Nao me cogió de la muñeca.

-Haru, él no te ata a nada. Ambos estáis atados. Piénsalo, quizá él es tu libertad.

¿Por qué tiene que atarme a él de nuevo? 

Mi propia pregunta sonó en mi mente junto a su respuesta.

Rin me arrastró al primer relevo. O mejor dicho... me abrió un mundo nuevo, me enseñó una nueva vista. Me sacó de la propia jaula que yo me había impuesto.


	10. Inseguridades

Natsuya

-¿Desde cuándo haces de Celestina?- le pregunté risueño aunque nervioso, pues sabía que la situación entre ambos aún era tensa.

-Quizá no puedo aclarar mi vida, pero me resulta fácil leer a las personas y saber lo que sienten... Aunque no a todas, por supuesto. -me miró.

Hace unos minutos, ahí fuera. Nos bastó un par de miradas para comprendernos. Yo había llamado la atención de todos para que Haru y Rin se tranquilizasen sin sufrir comentarios de idiotas metomentodos. Y con un simple cruce de miradas Nao entendió que tenía que sacar al chico lloroso de allí antes de que fuese de nuevo víctima de las vistas curiosas. ¿Por qué entonces nos costaba tanto entendernos con palabras? ¿Por qué nos costaba hablar de nosotros, de nuestra amistad?

-No hago de Celestina, -continuó hablando-sólo está confundido... Le gusta. Se gustan. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- Nao hablaba con una seguridad impresionante.

-Pero se hacen daño...- le respondí recordando todo lo que Haru me contó acerca de Rin y él hizo un ademán de tristeza.

-Porque están inseguros.- no sé porqué por un segundo creí que esa conversación no iba sobre Haru y Rin.

-Nao, yo...

-Tienes que volver a la piscina, Natsuya.- me interrumpió, se dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso firme dejándome sólo en el vestuario. Me sentí tan pésimo en ese momento que no sé en qué momento volví fuera.

Una vez en la piscina, el entrenador tuvo que llamarme no sé ni cuántas veces hasta que logré escucharle. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y ni siquiera sabía que me tocaba nadar. Así que al fin le hice caso, me zambullí en el agua y nadé. Pero también al sacar la cabeza recibí voces de su parte. Creí que tiraría con carpeta, boli y todo lo que llevaba encima de la cólera que irradiaba. De hecho, tiró el cronómetro contra el suelo y como si yo mismo lo hubiera pagado agradecí que tuviese una funda de goma y no se hiciese mil pedazos.

-¡Yo es que esto no lo entiendo!- siguió gritando.- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Kirishima?! ¡¿En qué estáis pensando todos últimamente?!

No había que ser muy listo para entender que me había quedado por debajo de mi propia media. Eso era malo si quería de verdad ir a los relevos. Normalmente nado estilo libre, pero en los últimos meses he estado practicando braza, como mi hermano Ikuya, porque le prometí que algún día competiría con él en el carril de su lado. Ya había nadado a braza antes, y la verdad todo el entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos y había conseguido superar a casi todos los que ya estaban especializados en este ámbito. Sin embargo, el entrenador no estaba nada orgulloso de mi tiempo de hoy y eso me afectaría a la hora de decidirse por un candidato en el relevo.

-Ha sido un descuido.- le dije seriamente.- Prometo que mañana no ocurrirá.

-Eso espero Kirishima. Sólo pienso formar dos equipos de relevo. Eso son para tí más oportunidades de las que pudieras desear.- asentí de forma adoctrinada y salí del agua.-¡Yamazaki, tu turno!

-¿Yamazaki?- el nombrado entró en el agua y se posicionó agarrándose a las barras y posicionando las piernas.- ¿¡Espalda!?- grité sin querer. Haru tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que yo, Rin sonreía de lado, y Makoto, que se había quedado a vernos, lo miraba maravillado mientras las brazadas certeras de Sousuke rompían con el agua como si apenas le resultase complicado.

-También ha estado entrenando cosas nuevas.- Nao, quien hoy no tenía a nadie en la sala de rehabilitación llegó con paso lento observando a Yamazaki con atención. Después miró a Haru quién, ahora también muy concentrado, seguía la carrera de Sousuke.

-¿Quiénes son los tres amigos que querían nadar conmigo, Serizawa?- dijo Haru sin despegar la vista del nado de Sousuke.

-Ya sabes quién es la persona que más desea nadar a tu lado, Haru.- Rin se sintió aludido y miró a otro lado escondiendo su sonrojo y su nerviosismo pero Haru se retuvo y sólo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo seguida de un vistazo al suelo. Quizá Nao tenía razón y les bastaba dejar a un lado las inseguridades.

-Yo soy otro.- le contesté de inmediato metiéndome en la conversación. Él me dedicó una sonrisa de compañerismo y yo hice lo mismo.- De verdad, me encantaría que al fin participases en un relevo. Te considero un buen amigo y me gustaría nadar codo con codo contigo.

Nao cambió su expresión. Había un toque sutil de tristeza en su mirada. Idiota de mí. Nao seguía enfadado porque le conté mis problemas a Haru y no a él.

¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo entender?

Es que en ese momento mi problema era Nao. Bueno. También era la solución. No lo sé. Nada en mi mente está claro.

-Bueno, podía imaginarme que Natsuya fuese uno.- después analizó uno a uno a todos los demás compañeros que esperaban tirarse al agua y sin encontrar respuestas por sí mismo le preguntó.- ¿Quién es el último?

-No lo vas a encontrar ahí.- miró al frente con una sonrisa y escuchamos al entrenador.

-Magnífico. Lo mejor del día, Yamazaki. Has superado la marca con creces.- él sonrió orgulloso.

-¿¡Yamazaki!?- gritó Haru. El aludido miró hacia nosotros pero ni Haru ni yo supimos darle una respuesta, en cambio nos pusimos tensos. Por otro lado, tanto Nao como Makoto levantaron sus manos a la vez en modo de saludo y le sonrieron dulcemente.

Sentí una gran envidia corriendo por mi interior. Nao podía sonreírle a Sousuke, podía hacer sentir bien a Haru y ahora estaba hablando alegremente con Rin sobre la mejoría del hombro del otro. Me sentía como un verdadero cero a la izquierda. Había conseguido enfadar a una de las personas más amables que conozco. Había sobrepasado ese límite y no podía entender en qué momento. Tengo que ser el mayor idiota del universo para hacer que alguien como Nao pierda la paciencia.

El resto del entrenamiento lo pasé dándole vueltas a lo mismo. A Nao enfadado, a cómo todo el que se le acercaba ponía una sonrisa idiota haciendo que yo muriese por dentro, a cómo él devolvía el gesto con gusto y a cómo sentía que me evitaba. Di gracias cuando el entrenador nos dejó volver a casa, porque yo no aguantaba más en aquella situación.

Metí en mi mochila todas mis cosas con rapidez. La cargué al hombro y salí disparado fuera del edificio. Necesitaba un poco de aire, el poco sol que quedase de la tarde o lluvia, me daba igual. Sólo quería aclarar mis ideas. Crucé la puerta de la salida y para mi sorpresa alguien había salido antes que yo. Tiró de mi chaqueta frenándome de golpe y haciéndome caer de culo en la arena. Alcé mi cabeza y vi cómo me miraba molesto con los brazos cruzados. El pelo le caía adorablemente a ambos lados de su cara.

-¿No pensabas esperarme?- dijo con la boca torcida en un refunfuño. Un brillo se encendió en mis ojos dándome un hilo de esperanza.

-... No... Porque pensé que...- me ayudó a incorporarme y sacudió mi chaqueta.

-L-limpia tu pantalón.- Nao se alteró al decir eso. Miré mi trasero, lo tenía lleno de arena y me sonrojé al pensar en Nao mirándolo. Lo sacudí y con los latidos a mil me volví a él.

-Creí que estabas enfadado.- le dije al fin.

-Y lo estoy. Natsuya, soy tu mejor amigo ¿desde cuándo has dejado de contarme tus problemas?- mejor amigo... Esas dos palabras parecían lanzas que cada día se hundían más en mi interior.

-No es así. Yo te lo cuento todo Nao. Eres tú el que me oculta las cosas, ¿por qué no me has dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien?- su cara se volvió más pálida de lo que ya era, sus pupilas se contrajeron y dio un trago seco a su saliva.

-¿Quién... Quién te ha dicho eso?- su voz sonaba a socavones como si algo le impidiera regular el aire.

-Es obvio Nao... Pensé que me lo contarías. Después de todo somos amigos ¿no?- le dediqué una sonrisa, pero no tan alegre como pretendía

-Natsuya, verás yo no...

Como quemándome por dentro tuve que soltar aquél típico discurso:

\- ¡Y-yo no pienses que quiero interponerme! ¡Estoy feliz por ti! ¡Te-te apoyaré hasta el final! ¡Te mereces a alguien maravilloso que te trate como a nadie! ¡Así que si algún día se sobrepasa contigo lo mataré, sea quien sea!- grité, grité y grité. Todos mis músculos se tensaron. Mis manos se cerraron en un puño y mis ojos cerrados contenían mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ésos que le decían a Nao, que yo lo amaría más que cualquier persona pudiera. Que yo lo cuidaría como nadie. Pero no, si de verdad lo quería tenía que respetar eso, tenía que respetarlo a él y su decisión de estar con quién quisiera, porque prefería mantenerlo a mi lado por muy doloroso que fuese antes de seguir enfadado con él.

Sólo fui capaz de relajarme cuando Nao se abalanzó a mi cuello y sollozó en mi hombro. Nunca lo había visto llorar así. Era un llanto muy húmedo, con gruesas lágrimas atravesando mi camiseta y llegando a mi clavícula. Incluso sus gemidos cuando estaba falto de aire eran sonoros. Parecía totalmente afectado. Quizás mis palabras lo habían conmovido demasiado... Le acaricié su plateado cabello intentando darle un poco de paz a él y otro a mí.

-G-gracias... Natsuya...- dijo sin parar de llorar.- Eres... El mejor... De verdad... Te... Te...- desgarró un sollozo de su interior y no fue capaz de continuar hablando.

-Ssh. Nao, por favor, para de llorar o lo haré yo también.

Disfruté los últimos momentos del abrazo reteniendo el olor de su piel. Grabándolo en mi mente para no borrarlo, porque sabía que no podía ser más mío que en ese abrazo. Respiré extrañamente tranquilo entre sus manos y le transmití con mis caricias en su cabello y espalda todo lo que no fui capaz de decir con mis labios. Todo lo que mis inseguridades le ocultaban.


	11. Dame una oportunidad

Sousuke

No sé. No sé si estoy feliz de verlo hoy aquí o enfadado por cómo se comportó anoche. O tal vez las dos cosas. Sí, Makoto podía hacer que sintiese las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Aún así no podía estar del todo feliz. Sabiendo que había venido con Nanase, que era suyo y no mío, y que aún así... No. ¡No y no! Estaba muy cabreado. ¿Se le había ido la olla? ¿Dónde está el Makoto tierno y maduro del que me enamoré?

Pues parte de él estaba ahí disculpándose una y otra vez. Y jurándome y repitiendo que él no era así. Maldita sea, lo sé y por eso estoy así de molesto. Pero la noche quedó completita, desde que lo saqué de la discoteca hasta que lo conseguí llevar a casa.

Y Dios. Sí que estaba rojo de ira. Cuando le ordené que se quitase la mugrosa camisa a la que le habían vertido de todo encima (incluso alguien le había salpicado de vómito), sabía que ver al ver su cuerpo tendría que sostenerme a mi mismo por no tocarlo. Pero, claro, Makoto tuvo que ponérmelo más difícil, puso aquella cara. ¡Esperaba que lo besase, maldita sea! Le puse mi chaqueta lo más rápido que pude y lo saqué de allí antes de que yo hiciese algo por lo que él se arrepintiera de haber bebido esa noche. Entonces comenzó a gritarme porque estaba enfadado. Tenía mil razones para estarlo, pero sí la más importante era esa.

-¿E-estás... hip... enfadado porque estabas... hip... preocupado por mí?

-Sí, Makoto, sí

Me rodeó entre sus brazos, en un abrazo que no pude corresponder porque sabía que si lo hacía me dolería soltarle. Y por supuesto la cosa no acabó ahí. Le llevé agarrado hasta el coche y lo ayudé a entrar y ponerle el cinturón. Maldita sea. Ahí me la jugó de nuevo. El simple roce lo había provocado ¡y mucho! Sé que ocultó su rostro coloreado intentado evitar que me diese cuenta, ¡pero maldita sea sus pantalones estaban más apretados que los míos! Estaba completamente abatido, me repetí a mi mismo que si me sobrepasaba con Makoto me odiaría por siempre, porque yo estaba sereno y sería el culpable de estropear su relación con Haru. Intenté convencerme de ello. Lo intentaba, pero Makoto no me ayudaba. Tuvo que decirme aquello, como si nada. Que lo llevara a mi casa y cuando creí que no podría con más, me tocó. Un simple toque de su mano en mi pierna y una bestia sedienta se despertó. ¡Estaba poniéndome la miel en los labios para no dejarme disfrutar de ella! No podía mirarlo, y si por mí hubiese sido tampoco lo hubiera escuchado. Creí que me correría sólo por oír aquella voz suplicándome.

Di gracias a que se quedase dormido en el coche tal y como le dije y que llevara las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tuve que cargarlo en mi espalda. Juraría que mi hombro se resintió pero no sé, yo ya no sentía nada. Al volver a mi casa, aún tenía esa bestia indomable despierta. Ignoré los gritos de Rin y entré a mi habitación. Y al fin la "sacié". A medias. Mordí mi puño conteniendo mi propia voz. No sé ni cuántas veces, pero no quedé satisfecho. Maldito asco, sólo Makoto hubiese calmado esa necesidad.

A la mañana siguiente llegó Nao, pero ni él estaba de humor ni yo podría. Sólo despotricamos. Sólo fue un intercambio de pensamientos. Él con sus problemas, yo con los míos. Volví a insistirle en que se lanzase a Natsuya, yo juraría que está colado por él pero Nao no puede verlo tan claro. El miedo se lo impide. Y él me habló sobre algo de enamorarse de dos personas, que al final no me quedó muy claro si era Haru o Makoto quien lo sentía así que no quise darle mucha importancia.

A fin de cuentas, que cuando llegué al club me sorprendí de ver a Makoto. Aunque que se disculpase no era de extrañar, es muy propio de él ser considerado, siempre y cuando no está ebrio, claro. Y una vez más volvió a inclinarse con la cara como una fresa. Dulce y roja.

-... ruego que me perdones por eso también. Sousuke te prometo que no soy así.

-Makoto ya sé cómo eres, así que por favor para de repetirlo y levántate.- lo tomé de los hombros y levanté su torso yo mismo.

-Por favor, quedemos al salir. Quiero invitarte a cenar para compensártelo.- puso una cara de corderito que consiguió su propósito de ablandarme. Así que suspiré, olvidándome por un segundo de la noche.

-Un McDonald's, no te compliques.- Sus pupilas resplandecieron con tanta ilusión que por un momento sentí que tenía una oportunidad. Ja, una oportunidad.

-... ¡No he nadado un maldito relevo desde que te fuiste y no lo haré ahora! - La voz de Haru dejó un silencio en la estancia. Makoto se agarró involuntariamente a mi brazo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo miré a buscando una respuesta, Haru tenía que nadar relevos. Yo quería darme el lujo de nadar con él por una vez.

-S-si... L-lo hará.- susurró. Pero su voz temblaba dándole inseguridad a su comentario.

-Makoto... ¿te vas a quedar todo el entrenamiento?- asintió.- Convenceré a Haru, no te lo pierdas.- sonreí con confianza, sabía que a Makoto también le iba a gustar lo que tenía preparado.

Y así fue. Había conseguido sorprender a Nanase y lo que más me alegraba, había conseguido sorprender a Makoto quien me miraba sonriente. Siendo él, siendo dulzura en estado puro. Estaba radiante a pesar de su resaca. Le comentó algo a Haru y rio mientras sostenía sus mejillas en sus manos. ¿Por qué estaba tan alegre a pesar de que hace unos momentos estaba tan nervioso?

Ja. Nanase. Claro. Él, siempre ha sido él.

-Sousuke...

-Sí, perdón.

-Llevas un rato distraído... Te decía que si estás contento de que Haru al final se haya dispuesto a nadar relevo- sonrió ilusionado.

-Sí, claro.- no era mentira, aunque en ese momento no quería que lo nombrase.

-Creí que no os llevabais del todo bien.- su mirada se agachó un instante.

-No es... No es eso, Makoto. Sólo que ambos somos muy tercos, pero admito que tengo algo de admiración hacia Nanase y no quería ser el único idiota que no haya nadado relevos con él.- verdad, verdad, verdad, sólo le estaba abriendo un poco de mi corazón a Makoto y tal y como iba hablando me sentí más liviano.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso.- sí, esa felicidad le dibujaba una mirada maravillosa.- ¿Quieres?- dijo entusiasmado ofreciéndome de su helado. Sorprendido y sonrojado por su acción me tomé unos segundos antes de acercarme a probarlo.

-Está bueno.- me relamí un resto que quedaba en mis comisuras. Makoto se sobresaltó y se tiró encima el resto del helado. Movió sus manos y miró nervioso su camisa.

-Ah... Mi helado... Mi ropa...- se quejó en un hilo de voz.

-Ve al coche, te compraré otro.- compré otro helado mientras el se adelantaba. Salí del restaurante y fui hasta el coche dónde Makoto seguía intentando limpiarse con un pañuelo ya muy sucio.- Tengo más pañuelos en la guantera.- abrí y ambos nos sentamos en los asientos.

Mala idea. Al buscar un pañuelo nuevo, un puñado de otro tipo de envoltorios cayó sobre el regazo de Makoto. Al momento se volvió una gelatina de esas típicas rojas y temblorosas. Oh dios, moriría por comerme una de esas justo ahora, una muy especial...

-Lo siento, no recordaba que eso estaba ahí.

-Siempre los tuviste aquí.- susurró casi inaudible. Era cierto, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía en el coche... Sólo fue con él. Sólo le di ese lujo a Makoto. -¿Por qué vas a nadar espalda?

Por ti Makoto, porque quería saber que sientes cuando miras al cielo.

No le contesté toda la verdad.

-Me apetecía usar un nuevo estilo, así que le dije a Nao que me ayudase en la rehabilitación con ejercicios que luego me facilitasen hacerlo.- Makoto rompió el gesto alegre que llevaba durante la tarde entera.

-No sabía que estabas saliendo con él.- por un segundo me quedé bloqueado. Se supone que Makoto no debía saber eso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo sabes...?! Makoto, yo no...

-No importa, -dijo con una sonrisa triste.- os he visto esta mañana.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Makoto no has ido a clase!?- aparqué el coche en el primer sitio que vi.

-Nao tampoco y no parecías enfadado con él.

-¡Ahora no me importa Nao, maldición, me importas tú! ¡No has ido a clase!

-Sousuke necesito que me hagas un favor. Sólo uno. Sólo será una vez, después te dejaré tranquilo.

-Makoto, ¿me estás cambiando de tema?

-Por favor.- me miró con esa cara. La de cachorrillo abandonado, la que consigue ablandarme. Y conquistarme. No puede ser que juegue conmigo así.

-Bien... Pero no hemos acabado de hablar de esto. ¿Qué quieres? Te escucho.

-E-es difícil de explicar. Yo... he besado a Haru por primera vez esta mañana.- puse mi vista fuera del coche, no podía mirarle mientras hablaba de Haru. Aún me dolía demasiado. Era tan doloroso que no quería seguir escuchando.- y no...

-Makoto, por favor, para.

-¡No! ¡Me has dicho que escucharás déjame acabar, necesito pedirte algo!

-No quiero escuchar lo que haces con tu querido novio, de verdad.- una cosa era nadar con él y otra aceptar que me había quitado a la persona que amaba. Me tape los oídos como si así no pudiera escucharlo.

-¡Sousuke!- me agarró las muñecas pero no consiguió separar mis manos de mis orejas, aún así podía escucharlo.

-¡Qué!

-¡Escúchame! ¡Necesito que me beses! ¡No me ha gustado! ¡No me ha gustado besar a Haru!- incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando me separé las manos de los oídos y me volví a mirarlo.

-¿Pero qué cojones me estás dicien~ ¡mmmhh!

Sin darme cuenta tenía las manos de Makoto sobre mi mejilla y mi mentón proporcionando un toque tan glorioso como suave. Su lengua había entrado lentamente en mi boca chocando con la mía e incitándola a que la siguiese en su recorrido. Se movían grueso, lento y delicioso. El suave sonido de la saliva mezclándose aumentó mis sentidos. Llevé mis manos a su nuca profundizando pero sin perder el liviano y tierno ritmo que llevaba esa humeda caricia.

Makoto se separó de mi y miró mis ojos, pasando de uno a otro hasta que se recostó en su asiento y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué está pasando Makoto? En serio, últimamente no te entiendo.

-¿Sousuke qué sientes cuando besas a Nao?

-Makoto no estoy saliendo con él.

-¡Sousuke te he visto besarlo cuando salía de tú casa!

-¡Bien! ¡Pero no es eso! ¡No estoy saliendo con él, es sólo... una relación esporádica como contigo!- su gesto se endureció.- Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé porqué te doy explicaciones, tú estás con Har~ ¡mmmmh!

De nuevo se hizo dueño de mis labios. Los humedecía saciando toda mi sed. Los movía con pausa, con esa ternura característica de él. Demostraba al verdadero Makoto, como si fuese él mismo únicamente mientras me besaba. Gentil y amoroso. Como si su parte divina despertase en ese contacto elevándome a las nubes. Nadando entre algodones, luz y nubes de sábanas blancas. Ese día su cuerpo me dio la más dulce de las bendiciones, el más gustoso de los paraísos, el más placentero de todos los orgasmos que había sentido nunca...


	12. Traición

Rin

Ya llevaba rato agobiado por todo lo que había pasado en la piscina. Ver a Haru llorando... pensé que sería yo el que acabaría haciéndolo. Mi alma entera se desmoronó cuando Nao lo sacaba de allí. Y ahora... No podía imaginarlo aún más roto por esto. Eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie.

Quise matarlo. Matarlos, mejor. A ambos. No podía creerlo de Sousuke, pero aún menos de Makoto. ¡Estamos hablando de Makoto! Quién podrías pensar que es un ángel que se cayó del cielo y lo obligaron a cortarse las alas para mezclarse en la humanidad.

No hacía más que pasearme por la sala de una punta a otra frotándome los ojos, despeinando mi cuidado cabello, y rascando mis manos una y otra vez. Me sentía sucio cuando yo no había hecho nada más que llegar en un momento poco indicado, donde Makoto se marchaba de casa de Sousuke con una de sus camisetas y él intentaba detenerlo. En bóxer para ser más exactos.

-Rin, ya. Para. No te tortures...

-No, no. No lo repitas. No quiero escucharte.

-Lo siento.-dijo resignado.

-No. No me basta. Estoy muy enfadado, Sousuke. Me voy a ir de aquí cuanto antes. Antes de irme a Australia recogeré todas mis cosas, y no volveré. Sou, para nada. Se acabó, no puedo perdonarte esto.- el shock era tan abismal que ni siquiera me salía gritar... Aún.

-Rin. No exageres, eres mi mejor amigo. Déjame que te explique.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar, Sousuke Yamazaki? ¿Cómo te lo has tirado? ¿Qué posición habéis utilizado? ¿Cuántas veces lo habéis hecho? No, gracias...

-No Rin, maldita sea. Te explicaré porqué ha ocurrido.

-Pienso decírselo a Haru.

-¡No! No le hagas eso a Makoto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a protegerlo?

-Porque no se bien lo que ha ocurrido. Las cosas no iban bien entre ellos y...

-¡Eso no es motivo para engañarlo, Sousuke! - ahora sí, gruñí más que gritar.

-Lo sé pero no es eso...

-Tienes que parar esto de una maldita vez. No puedes ir metiendo a tu cama a todos tus amigos, Sou. Tal vez yo aún día también caiga en tus garras.

-Por Dios, Rin no empieces como Makoto. ¡Y no! ¡Me vais a dejar seco!

-No te conozco, de verdad. Tu eras racional.

-Rin... Por favor, no le cuentes nada. Habla primero con Makoto.

\- ¿Por mi o por ti? Porque no parecía marcharse muy contento contigo.

-Por Haru.- respondió seriamente.- Tienes razón, no se merece esta mierda. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, al menos, habla primero con Makoto.- me tendió su teléfono pero lo rechacé.

-No estoy seguro de que quiera cogerte el teléfono.

Saqué el mío del bolsillo y exhalé profundamente antes de marcarle. Fue una llamada rápida. No hablé más de lo necesario. Quedé en verme con él en la tarde y hablar seriamente. Su voz era dolida pero extrañamente cercana. Devolví el móvil a mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- cuestionó Sousuke cuando me vio colgar.

-Lo veré después. Ahora voy a recoger mis cosas, no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí.- Sousuke me sostuvo del brazo y con una mirada suplicante me rogó de nuevo.

-Escúchame, por favor...

-Sou, para.- me libré de su agarre pero me detuvo de nuevo.

-Makoto me besó primero, habló de no sentirse a gusto con Haru y...

-¡No me interesa quién besó a quién primero! ¡No me interesa por qué lo hizo! ¡Sólo son excusas! ¡Sólo me interesa los sentimientos de mi amigo!

-Haru no es tu amigo. Tu no abandonas a tus amigos para olvidarlos.- ignoré a Sousuke, ignoré su comentario dañino porque sabía que sólo estábamos demasiado alterados.- Rin... Lo siento. Tienes razón esto ha sido culpa de ambos pero, por favor, escúchame.

-No... No pienso escucharte Sou...

-Le quiero Rin. Lo sabes. No es una maldita excusa y lo sé. Me besó diferente a otras veces. Perdí las malditas riendas, sí. Quizá debí haber puesto freno a mis sentimientos. Sólo soy un imbécil...- Cerré la puerta de la habitación de invitados tras de mí. Dejando a Sousuke hablándome al otro lado mientras recogía mis cosas con lágrimas en los ojos y los auriculares en mis oídos.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvo pidiéndome perdón e insultándose a sí mismo mientras yo desahogaba mi dolor entre llantos y lo escuchaba a medias entre canciones. Ninguno de los dos probamos bocado. Yo por quedarme en esa habitación hasta la tarde y él por aguardar en la puerta.

Cuando llegó la hora de verme con Makoto, abrí la puerta con cuidado para que Sousuke no me escuchara. Para mí sorpresa, se había quedado dormido en el suelo recostado en el marco de la puerta. Me coloqué encima mi mochila, salté por encima de él para no despertarlo y salí de su casa, no pensaba dormir una noche más allí.

No tuve que esperar durante mucho tiempo a Makoto, lo agradecí pues hacía demasiado calor en el entrada del parque. Cuando llegó, pude ver que sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados como los míos. Nos adentramos en el parque y nos sentamos en una cafetería que había junto a la fuente más grande del lugar. Pedimos un par de cafés y para mi sorpresa, él habló primero.

-Sabías que estaba saliendo con Haru...- asentí vagamente y miré al café, no era capaz de gritarle a Makoto como a Sousuke aunque fuese más culpable de todo.- Rin... Ayer técnicamente... No estábamos saliendo.

-¿Cómo que técnicamente no...? Sousuke no me ha dicho nada de eso... Bueno... Tampoco le dejé explicarse.

\- Le pedí a Haru unos días. Necesitaba arreglar mis pensamientos y saber si continuar o no con lo nuestro. Ahora sé que Haru no es para mí, estaba equivocado. Llevo años equivocado, Rin.- removí el café como si con ello también pudiese diluir todo lo que sentía.

-Makoto, nadie se pide un día en una relación. Darse un tiempo es una burda basura para dejar a alguien comiendo de tu mano mientras tú haces lo que te apetece.

-Parece tan cruel cuando lo dices así... No era esa mi intención. No pensé llegar tan lejos, pero ocurrió...- cerró sus ojos un instante y una sola lágrima se derramó hasta su mano que yacía en la mesa.- Perdóname Rin, me estoy comportando muy egoísta desde el principio, yo siempre supe que tu...

-No lo digas.- me miró un segundo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Toda una vida... Pensé que le quería, incluso te envidiaba, Rin.

-No tenías nada que envidiar. Haru es... así.

-No cuando está contigo, Rin, lo sabes.

-Eso ha cambiado y... No he venido para hablar de esto, Makoto.- él volvió a darle un vistazo al café entre sus manos.

-No puedo arrepentirme.- no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, agarré la taza con fuerza. Él se dio cuenta de mi reacción y siguió explicando.- Si te dijera que esa noche cometí el mayor error de mi vida te mentiría.

-Tienes que decírselo a Haru. No le puedes hacer esto. No está bien, Makoto.

-Ya lo he hecho.- mi corazón dio un salto y sé que mi alma salió a buscar a Haru a dónde sea que se encontrase.

-¿E-está bien?- dije con miedo de escuchar su respuesta.

-Rin, tú traes los ojos peor que él.- miró triste más allá de mí y rápidamente me giré cruzando mi mirada con un tranquilo Haru que se acercaba a nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos.- Espero que no te moleste, no quería repetir las cosas dos veces.

Haru se sentó entre ambos, no me miró ni miró a Makoto. Primero, pidió su chocolate y después reparó en mí.

-Ya has estado llorando.- parecía desinteresado quise gritarle que no era así pero no tenía sentido. Así que simplemente evité su comentario.- Makoto, está bien si no quieres explicarme nada. Ya te dije que también es mi culpa.- me quedé sorprendido por un segundo. ¿Su culpa? Eso me perdió. Di un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa.

-¿Eres idiota, Nanase? Claro que te debe una explicación.- únicamente me frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo Rin.- intervino Makoto.- No, Haru te dije que encontraría una respuesta.

-Y la encontraste. Es todo lo que necesito saber.

-Haru...- le llamé, pero estaba demasiado evasivo, ¿ni siquiera le importaba? Me sentí un completo imbécil por preocuparme más que él.

-Lo siento mucho, Haru. No era mi intención llegar tan lejos. Sólo iba a ser un beso, quería saberlo, necesitaba comprobarlo.

-Makoto, yo me sentí igual que tú esa vez. Esto estaba ya acabado, no tienes que disculparte.

-Lo sé... Pero no debí haberlo hecho así.

-Makoto ya. No le des más vueltas.

-Me estoy perdiendo. Makoto ¿qué necesitabas comprobar?

-Verás Rin...

-No.- Haru calló a Makoto con la mirada.

-Pero Haru, Rin estaba preocupado por ti. También merece una explicación.

-No. -me dirigió la vista un sólo instante volviendo a inspeccionar mis ojos antes de volver a fijar su vista ardiente sobre Makoto.- Estaba preocupado por nada. Yo estoy perfectamente.- lo dijo con una voz firme y heladora. Me había pasado horas llorando, pensando que lo destrozaría saber que su, ahora ex-novio, se había acostado con otro. Pero no. Él había sentido la misma pena que una pared. No, de hecho, a la pared le daba más tristeza. Y lo peor de todo, de no haber secado mis lágrimas hace unas horas hubiese soltado más. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan frío? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío conmigo?

-Haru...- Makoto lo miró preocupado.

-Eres un completo imbécil. Espero que lo sepas.- dejé unas monedas en la mesa y me levanté de mala gana.

-¡Rin! N-no te vayas aún no te...

-No importa, Makoto. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- agarré la mochila y me la eché al hombro saliendo de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Antes de salir del parque y emprender mi camino por mitad de la ciudad, se me ocurrió llamar a Nao. Era la única persona en quien confiaba en ese momento.

-Será sólo está noche. Si es molestia puedo irme a otro lugar.

-Oh no, para nada. Puedes quedarte aquí sin problemas. No serás molestia ninguna. ¿Ha pasado algo con Sou?- su voz es tan agradable y tranquila que consiguió calmarme un poco.

-Ja... Ya te contará su versión, yo prefiero no ensombrecerte con la mía.

-Oh... Bueno, si necesitas puedes quedarte por más tiempo.

-No, no te preocupes. Tengo que irme mañana a Australia.

-¿Vas a recoger cosas?

-Sí, así es.

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora tienes el viaje? Puedo llevarte al aeropuerto.

-A las 8 de la mañana, pero no te preocupes, tú ve a clases tranquilo.

-Bien. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Si.-colgué.

Y seguidamente llamé a un par de pisos que tenía previstos para, de una maldita vez, tener mi propia casa y mi propia privacidad.


	13. El fin de una etapa

Nao

En cuanto Rin colgó el teléfono, marqué a Sousuke. Si Rin se había marchado de su casa algo grave había pasado entre ambos y mi instinto me decía que Sou necesitaría hablarlo.

No tardó en llegar a mi casa y definitivamente no traía buena cara. Parecía desgarbado, que se había vestido con lo primero que pilló en el armario y creo que ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse.

-Te prepararé una tila.- dije apresuradamente hacia la cocina.

-Nao, si Rin va a venir en un rato deberías dejar eso.- si su voz no fuese tan grave a penas podría haber escuchado como arrastraba las palabras fuera de su boca.

-¡No tardo nada en preparártela! ¡Sousuke, de verdad, no te has visto la cara! ¡Es peor que el día que Makoto te dijo que estaba con Haru!- yo sí que tenía que alzar mi voz para que lograra escucharme desde la cocina pero en respuesta sólo dio una risa que supuse era de autocompasión.

Me acerqué a la mesa y le ofrecí el té con un azucarero.

-Es que todo ha sido peor que ese día Nao...

Crucé mis brazos y le miré compasivo, sabía que iba a encontrar a un Sousuke derrocado pero no esperaba verle tan mal.

-Bien, ¿qué te ha pasado con Rin? ¿por qué habéis discutido?

-Oh...- rio sin pizca de ganas, sus párpados cansados no paraban de moverse.- ojalá fuese sólo una discusión. Conozco a Rin. No volverá a mirarme a la cara.

-Pero Sousuke... ¿qué has hecho?- pregunté con amabilidad que pude, sin saber qué esperar de su parte. ¿Cómo había podido enfadar tanto a su mejor amigo como para llegar a ese punto?

-Me he...-tragó en seco y siguió hablando sin fuerzas- acostado con Makoto.

Llevé mis manos a mis labios sin querer. Pero si la noche anterior había retenido tanto sus ganas y él iba borracho... ¿qué le hizo perder el control de esa manera? Estaba muy perdido. Necesitaba muchas explicaciones.

-A ver, un segundo, Sou ¿cómo ha pasado esto?

-Sólo iba a disculparse por la noche de la borrachera. Me invitó a cenar a modo de disculpa y luego discutimos en el coche porque averiguó lo que tengo contigo. Nos vio ayer. Se enfadó. Maldita sea se enfadó... Yo estaba muy confuso y empezó con que quería comprobar algo e interrumpiéndome me besó y luego otra vez. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué conduje a casa. Sólo recuerdo sus ojos, su piel, sus mejillas y haber hecho el amor de la manera más maravillosa que en mi asquerosa vida haya deseado.- cogió aire de nuevo y descansó el rostro entre sus manos tapando sus ojos.- Pero después de un rato de mimos después de hacerlo, discutimos de nuevo:

»-Makoto... No puedes hacer esto...

»-Yo no he sido el único. No has parado, podrías haberme parado si no querías hacerlo.

»-¿Y si yo no quise parar, maldita sea? Eres tú el que tiene novio. ¡No puedes venir diciendo que no te gusta cómo él te besa y abalanzarte sobre mi así!

»-¡Yo no dije eso! ¡No es que bese mal, Sousuke! ¡Es que no sentí... Agh! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.-se dio la vuelta en la cama evitándome.

»-No juegues más conmigo así. Te lo suplico...- susurré agotado.

»-No, de eso ya te encargas tú. Metiéndonos a todos a tu cama.

»-¡No puedes echarme eso en cara! Yo estoy soltero, tú estás con Haru.

»-Ya no...-se levantó. Se puso sus pantalones, me quitó una camiseta, ya que su camisa estaba sucia y salió de la habitación.

»-¿C-cómo que no?- Quise detenerlo pero entonces entró Rin, yo iba casi desnudo, por supuesto que se imaginó lo que había ocurrido y se quedó en shock.

Sousuke puso una mano sobre su frente y apretó sus sienes con las yemas de los dedos. Era extraño verlo tan débil, con los ojos hinchados y a medio peinar. Algo me decía que su pelo estaba así por la cantidad de veces que había pasado ya sus manos por él.

-Oh, Sou, ven aquí.- no pude evitar levantarme y envolverlo en un abrazo. Podía imaginar el enfado de Rin al encontrarse con la situación y supuse que nadie se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos de aquel doberman enfurecido que no era más que un cachorrillo indefenso.

-No lo merezco, Nao.- sé que en el fondo lo necesitaba y lo agradeció.-La he vuelto a cagar. Si primero hubiese sabido que ya no estaban juntos... No lo hubiese hecho enfadar, no habría salido disparado de no casa y podría habérselo dicho a Rin debidamente.

-Sou, ya es tiempo de que se lo digas de una buena vez. ¿No te parece extraño que Makoto te busque "teniendo a Haru"?

-Nao... Yo... quería pedirte otra cosa.-lo miré extrañado unos segundos pues no sabía qué podía querer.- Sal conmigo.- los iris achicaron mis pupilas y mis párpados se abrieron de pronto. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Sou, cariño... estás confuso.

-Contigo al menos no sufro cada vez que tenemos sexo. Es la misma relación con él que contigo sólo que sin dolor ¿por qué no iba a funcionar?

-No, corazón,- le sostuve las manos y lo miré a los ojos.- no te estás escuchando. Tú con él no tienes la misma relación que conmigo. A él lo amas, por eso sufres cuando hace o dice algo que no te gusta. A mi no me amas, yo soy sólo un sustituto, pero yo no soy Makoto.

-Pero tú tienes todo lo que me gusta, madurez, gentileza, amabilidad, pureza.- me miró y más que convencerme a mí parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

-¿Me estás describiendo a mí o a Makoto?- solté una risa inocente.

-Bueno... Eso vale para ambos pero... No, la madurez de Makoto se ha esfumado.

-Pero nada... Es humano, comete errores ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, Nao... Y hacerlo menos divino no me hacer quererlo menos. Todo lo contrario, lo siento a mi nivel, siento que es menos inalcanzable. Sólo soy un egoísta.

-No te hagas más daño, tienes que parar de meterlo a tu cama, primero tienes que decírselo. Dile que lo amas.-se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras reflexionaba.

-Sólo si tu se lo dices a Natsuya.

-Ja, primero me pides salir y luego me tiras a los brazos de otro ¿Ves lo que te digo?- volví a reír y el me acompañó, pero mi gesto cambió cuando recordé algo que Sousuke aún no sabía.- No puedo... el cree que estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer cuando salíamos de la piscina me dijo que sabía que me estaba viendo con alguien. Que aceptaría a quien fuera... que estaba feliz por mi... que únicamente le molestó que no le contase.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que eso no es cierto?- bajé mi vista a mis manos nerviosas.

-No fui capaz... Quizá es mejor así...

-Estás loco. Ese chico pierde los calzoncillos por ti Nao. Lo sé. Te come con la mirada.- sus palabras lograron sonrojarme pero no las creí.

-No, Sou. Él estaba feliz de que yo tuviese a alguien...

-Hagamos un trato.- dijo de pronto.- Yo le digo a Makoto lo que siento y tú le pides salir a Natsuya.

-Eso sería el fin de lo nuestro. Si ambos somos correspondidos será genial. Pero si uno de los dos falla...- nos miramos durante segundos eternos aunque el parecía sonreír debajo de toda su desdicha.- ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Si Makoto no me corresponde... -no le gustó nada decirlo pero tuvo el suficiente coraje.- al menos me hará feliz verte con el idiota de Natsuya de una vez.

-Entonces, ¿esto se ha terminado?

-Supongo que si... Aunque no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, aún somos amigos ¿no?- aunque sea por una sola vez en esa tarde Sousuke habló con seguridad y confianza.

Se marchó antes de que Rin llegase y me alegro ver cómo se iba un poco más animado. Aunque me dio mucha tristeza e incluso temí, de que al llegar a casa esa firmeza se resquebrajara en mil pedazos como un jarrón al golpear el suelo.

El otro chico no tardó en llegar, agradecí que no se hubieran encontrado. Hubiese sido desagradable tener que romper tensiones entre ambos. Y es que lo cierto es que Rin venía tan irascible que parecía dinamita a punto de estallar y haberse encontrado a Sousuke de nuevo hubiese prendido esa llama.

Aunque comprendo cómo puede sentirse. Su mejor amigo, acostándose con el novio de la persona que ama. Eso debe ser frustrante, doloroso. Es una traición en toda regla y así lo sentía él, como una daga en la espalda.

-Parece que hayas visto un fantasma Nao, por favor deja de mirarme así.

-Es que vienes... bueno... -no podía ser tan directo con él como con Sousuke.- ¿Rin por cuánto tiempo has llorado?- me miró a los ojos y pude verlos mejor casi respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-Más de lo que debería. No debí ser tan sensible.- contestó arrepintiéndose por todas aquellas gotas saladas que habían recorrido sus mejillas.

-Pero... No es ser sensible, es normal que te duela.- le intenté explicar.

-¿Ya te explicó esa rata?- su rostro de desagrado hablaba por sí mismo.

-Rin no lo llames así... Es tu mejor amigo.

-Yo también creí que lo era. Tss... De todas formas no debería haberme enfadado, a Haru ni siquiera le ha molestado.- me humedecí los labios, inseguro de lo que diría a continuación.

-... porque no le quiere.- murmuré. Sabía que era verdad pero no sabía si decirle a Rin fue lo correcto.

-¿Qué?- me había escuchado de sobra, pero su asombro lo llevó a preguntar.

-Porque no le quiere, Rin.- dije ahora sí con la voz bien audible.- Haru no ama a Makoto.

-¿Entonces por qué maldita razón estaban saliendo si ninguno de los dos se quería?

-A veces nuestros sentimientos se encuentran confusos.- Rin miró a la ventana entendiendo perfectamente que eso era cierto.

-Nao... Yo jamás le haría algo así...- se le escapó una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos mientras seguía mirando a través de la ventana. Sus palabras me erizaron la piel, ese chico estaba hablando con tanta veracidad que daba vértigo.

-Rin...-acaricié su mano en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Ni siquiera se ha molestado en explicarme lo que pasó entre él y Makoto antes de eso. Yo no cuento para nada en su vida.- escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar en seco, ya que no tenía más lagrimas.

-Eso no es verdad. Mira lo que pasó en la piscina, nadie hacer llorar a Haruka Nanase, de hecho, nadie inmuta su expresión. Le importas más de lo que crees.

-No quise hacerlo llorar... Sólo quería que nadase relevos conmigo. Sé que le gustan los relevos y ni siquiera me dio una respuesta.- sonreí porque yo sí sabía la respuesta de Haru, quién, de momento, sólo se lo había dicho a Sousuke.

-Ten paciencia Rin, algún día abrirá su corazón.- recordé a Haru sonriendo cuando le dije que Rin era su libertad.


	14. Equivocaciones

Makoto

Me maldigo mil veces por besarle. Maldigo lo que mi cuerpo siente al rozar su piel y maldigo mis besos por hacer que cada uno de sus poros respondiese a mi. ¿Cómo pude dejarme ir así? Pues... es que era tan diferente... No era que Haru besase mal ni mucho menos, era lo que yo sentía dentro, cómo mi corazón se aceleraba, cómo mi lengua gozaba con la suavidad de la suya, cómo mi organismo respondía únicamente a él. Y me bastó besarle una vez para saber que era diferente, que daba igual a quien besara después porque yo sólo quería esos labios. He sido un idiota por no darme cuenta antes de que sólo me rendía ante él. Lo tuve que probar una segunda vez. Porque aún así no podía entender por qué sólo él. ¿Por qué ocasionaba eso en mí? Parecía que era el único con la llave para abrir esa caja de Pandora.

En cada suspiro lo sentí mío. Había sido muy diferente a las otras veces. No fue nada salvaje y eso me asustaba, al principio. Creí que su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo. Pero su vello se erizaba a mi toque haciéndome ver que sí lo estaba disfrutando. Se sentía cercano. Lo más cercano que he sentido nunca a nadie, como en casa.

Cuando me separé a mirarlo la segunda vez que le besé, ninguno de los dos habló. Juntó su frente con la mía unos instantes y suspiro, otra vez. Salió de allí, condujo mientras besaba y besaba mis nudillos con ternura. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero no quería distraerlo del trabajo, mis manos nunca se habían sentido tan mimadas. Y de la misma mano, me guio hasta su habitación, donde creí que se desataría. Pero no lo hizo, no como yo creí. Me tomó con dulzura entre sus brazos, acercando nuestros cuerpos. Me acariciaba como si de un momento a otro temiese que me rompiera. Me llevó hasta el borde de su cama aún de la mano la volvió a besar y se sentó, besó todo brazo, mi hombro, mi espalda, cada músculo, cada escondrijo.

Me saboreó de principio a fin.

Y yo me deleitaba con cada toque de sus labios, pensaba que deshacía cada zona que besaba. Volví a sentir cada punto de mi cuerpo cuando me subió a su regazo, cuando con esa gentileza se deshizo de mi camiseta y besó mis abdominales, acarició mi cadera, lamió mi cintura, chupó mi pecho. Se entretuvo en el último. Les proporcionó suculentas lamidas hasta que se endurecieron y yo arqueé mi espalda de placer. Creí que me derretiría hasta que me depositó sobre el colchón y tras besos de esquimal y pequeños roces de labios las sábanas se enredaron entre nosotros. Me llenó de suspiros en el cuello. Nunca Sousuke había suspirado así, nunca tanto. Y unos "te quiero" caminaron desde mi clavícula hasta mi cuello acompañados de lamidas húmedas que hacían que mi interior se estrechara y se sintiese todo más íntimo.

Maldigo esos falsos "te quiero" también y todo lo que provocaron en mi.

El sudor comenzó a inundarnos y nos hundimos juntos en aquel mar. Tempestad llena de sensaciones. Había sido tan atento que no hubo dolor en ningún instante. A pesar que sus dedos se hacían paso en mi cuerpo, sólo había placer. Comenzó a crecer ese deseo. No fue rudo, no fue desesperado. Entró en mí. Todo era lento y suave. Y se sentía más y más vivo de esa manera. Cada embestida, más unidos, más aferrados. Un poco más rápido. El susurraba mi nombre entre jadeos, yo respondía con el suyo con cada golpe porque él era el único capaz de saciarme, de llenarme el alma como lo hacía. Sousuke penetraba cada vez más profundo y mis paredes se estrechaban cuando llegaba al punto haciendo más apretada aquella unión. Más. Una vez más. El placer de sentirle golpeando húmedo sobre ese lugar me apasionaba. Húmedo por mí, tan duro como lo estaba sintiendo por mí. El temblor no impidió que parase el vaivén. Y en lo que ya no pudimos más llegamos juntos al punto más elevado dónde un beso selló el final y fue maravilloso. A ese punto donde todo explota como los fuegos artificiales iluminando y abrazando el cielo. Pues así fue, abracé el cielo con mis manos. Sousuke era mi firmamento lleno de estrellas.

Soy un egoísta por haber vivido la mejor noche de mi vida y soy un egoísta por aún así no arrepentirme de ello. Sé que no debí hacerlo, sé que pude paralo, pararme, pararnos pero no lo hice.

Si esto no hubiese pasado, si yo tan solo hubiese mantenido mis pies sobre la tierra Rin no estaría así. Pero claro, Rin siempre mira primero por Haru. Excepto cuando se marchó hace dos años...

Y ahora, Haru estaba siendo egoísta. Rin había salido tan rápido que ni siquiera supe si seguía enfadado o no conmigo. Lo que sí estaba claro, es que estaba molesto con Haru. Pero es normal, él le dio una contestación muy cortante y Rin no lo merecía. Y mucho menos después de haberse preocupado tanto por él. No entendí porque fue tan cruel con él si precisamente era la persona que menos culpa tenía y que más había pensado en él en las últimas 24 horas. De hecho, Rin estaba más preocupado por Haru que el propio Haru.

-No deberías haber sido tan duro con él- me ignoró pero sé que me escuchaba.- ¿Qué más te daba contarle lo que nos pasó?

-No quiero. No quiero que sepa nada de lo que siento o no.- le fruncí el ceño. Eso no era justo para Rin, ni siquiera es justo para él mismo. Su voz medio ahogada no decía lo mismo que sus palabras.

-Haruka Nanase, si tú no sales ahora mismo a disculparte con ese chico yo mismo le contaré todo. - para mi sorpresa, él se levantó pero no obtuve la reacción que quería.

-Haz lo que quieras Makoto.- mi cara se descompuso, le da igual que yo haya sido el peor novio del mundo, pero a Rin no le permitió un fallo.

Molesto salí de allí en busca del pelirrojo. Sí Haru no quería hablar con él yo hablaría en su lugar, como tantas otras veces. Sé perfectamente qué piensa Haru. Sé que se muere por hablar con él pero su misma terquedad se lo impide. Intenta devolverle a Rin toda la indiferencia de estos dos años pero ni Rin había sido completamente indiferente ni el aguantaría con este juego. Y no sé cómo pero yo haría que ese cabezota ablandara su escudo por un momento. Tenía que perdonarlo, se moría de ganas de hacerlo sino no nadaría relevos de nuevo, sino no lo hubiese llamado todas las noches durante dos años aún sin obtener respuesta del otro lado. Sino no hubiese escrito aquella carta...

Cuando alcancé a ver a Rin, lo llamé pero no me escuchó. Estaba al teléfono así que me acerqué lentamente pero algo me hizo pararme en seco.

-No, no te preocupes. Tengo que irme mañana a Australia.

¿¡Australia!? No, no, no. Rin no podía volver. No sin solucionar las cosas con él. No podía dejar de nuevo a un Haru derrotado por dentro. No podía permitirlo.

-Sí, así es.-contestó al teléfono. -A las 8 de la mañana, pero no te preocup...

Salí corriendo en dirección opuesta, tenía que buscar a Haru, pero para mi desgracia se había ido y no sabía a donde. "Australia, a las 8, a las 8, a las 8" repetí en mi mente para no olvidarlo. Corrí por todos los alrededores del parque pero no pude encontrarlo parecía que había desaparecido por arte de magia así que saqué el teléfono y le mandé un mensaje.

Haru, necesito hablar contigo ¡Es urgente!

Makoto.

Por un momento, no sabía si esperar a que contestase o volver a casa...

No, no podía irme a casa a sentarme de brazos cruzados. Salí a correr de nuevo, atravesé manzanas y grandes edificios, parques y plazas hasta que conseguí llegar a casa de Haru pero él no había regresado aún. Estaba sudando, cansado y sin aliento así que me senté delante de su puerta a esperarlo. No me había contestado. Lo llamé una decena de veces, pero no obtuve respuesta. Las horas pasaban y la noche comenzó a asentarse en el cielo. Haru no respondía ni me llamaba de vuelta.

Nervioso, sin saber qué hacer recurrí a mi última solución. Llamarlo a él.

-¿Makoto?- un hormigueo recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escucharle, era mala idea haberle llamado, debería haber recurrido a Nao... Aunque... esa tampoco me pareció una buena opción después de saber que él y Sousuke... Agité mi cabeza. Iba a colgarle cuando su voz ronca y destrozada hizo eco en mi mente.- Mako... Tengo que hablar contigo. Lo siento, de verdad.- colgué con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía llorar. No quería hablar con él, sólo quería que me ayudase a buscar a Haru. Él llamó de vuelta y dudé unos segundos antes de responder. -Makoto no cuelgues por favor, prométeme que me escucharás.

-Sousuke, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Haru. Después escucharé todo lo que quieras.

-¿A Haru?

-Sí. Estoy en la puerta de su casa y no regresa No contesta a mensajes ni llamadas.

-No te muevas de ahí voy a buscarte.- la preocupación se apoderó de su voz.

Media hora después, el sonido del claxon de su coche me despertó. Corrí hacia él y me senté en el asiento de copiloto sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-No sé dónde pueda estar... Vamos al parque a lo mejor se quedó por la zona.

Él se puso en camino. La noche era oscura y el silencio albergaba en las zonas más alejadas del centro de la ciudad. Yo sólo miraba por la ventanilla observando con atención a cada viandante con la esperanza de que Haru fuese alguno de ellos. Sousuke también dirigía la mirada al exterior, con cuidado de no saltarse los semáforos y las señales de tráfico. En un vistazo hacia él pude ver sus ojos hinchados y su pelo despeinado, no tenía buena cara, no tuve valor de hablarle.

La medianoche se convirtió en madrugada y Sousuke seguía conduciendo lentamente por los lugares que Haru suele frecuentar. Pero ni rastro de mi mejor amigo. Mi móvil continuó callado. Estaba preocupándome cada vez más, hasta que Sousuke rompió el silencio que habíamos forjado durante horas.

-Mako ¿estás bien?- puso una mano sobre la mía.

-No, Sousuke ¿cómo pretendes que esté bien? Mi mejor amigo no aparece.- dije mirando mi regazo y su mano sobre la mía.

-Quizá deberíamos llamarlo desde una cabina, a lo mejor no quiere hablar contigo.- miré extrañado a Sousuke, pero luego entendí. Él creía que Haru se había enfadado conmigo. Quité de nuevo mi vista de él, como si de algo prohibido se tratara.

-Haru, no... no se ha enfadado por eso.- no despegué mi vista de mi regazo pero él se acercó a mi buscando comprobar esa verdad en mi mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?...-no di respuesta alguna, sabía que toda la situación era mi culpa aunque Haru no se hubiese enfadado conmigo.- Mako, -agarró mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba llamándome Mako? ¿y por qué sonaba tan dulce?- ¿qué ha ocurrido?-al mirarle no pude evitar acordarme de todas mis sensaciones, de todo aquel encanto que no era más que la brujería que trajo esta maldición. Comencé a llorar sin despegar la vista de él.

-Yo... Es mi culpa... Si no lo hubiese hecho... No se hubiera enfadado aún más con él... Rin sólo estaba preocupado... Pero él es tan idiota... No lo ve... Sousuke... No ve que lo ama... Y es mi culpa...

-No te entiendo nada, mi vida.- Esos dos preciosos iris de azul caribe me relajaban pero aún así seguí sollozando. Mi vida, habría soñado tan bien si fuese real y no sólo para tranquilizarme...- Escúchame, te tienes que calmar ¿sí? Vamos a volver a casa de Haru. No te preocupes, no te dejaré sólo.- la mano de Sousuke viajó hasta mi nuca y me apretó contra su pecho, dónde sólo pude derramar más lágrimas. Me aferré a él hasta agotar mis lágrimas y cuando lo hice condujo hasta la casa de Haru. De nuevo, nos encontramos con que nadie nos abría.

-Mako, voy a llevarte a casa. Seguiré buscándole sólo- dijo él poniendo en marcha el coche.

-No, no, no. Por favor Sousuke, tengo que encontrarle. - puse mi mano sobre la suya y apagué el contacto.

-Tienes clase mañana, no voy a permitir que faltes otra vez.

-¡No empieces con eso! ¡Mi mejor amigo no aparece y tengo que encontrarle antes de que sea tarde!- salí del coche cerrando la puerta tras de mí con fuerza. Y fui hasta la puerta de Haru. Me senté en el fresco suelo y me crucé de brazos. Pensaba esperarlo hasta que apareciese. Eran casi las 6 de la mañana, si Haru no aparecía, Rin... Sousuke se bajó del coche y se sentó a mi lado y suspiró. -Vete a casa.- le pedí.

-Te dije que no te dejaría sólo... ¿no?... - su sonrisa tierna cambió a un ademán de sorpresa.- ¿Haru?

Miré en su misma dirección, al final de la calle una luz tenue descubría la figura de mi terco amigo quien venía con la misma ropa de la tarde y parecía muy cansado. Corrí hasta él dejando a Sousuke en el suelo. Al verlo de cerca pude observar ojeras sobre sus mejillas y los ojos hinchados ¿de llorar?

-Haru ¿¡dónde se suponía que estabas!? ¿¡Por qué no has contestado al teléfono!?

-Se quedó apagado.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Lo tenía en silencio. No grites Makoto, me duele la cabeza...

-Haru llevo toda la noche buscándote no puedes...- miré el reloj de mi muñeca. No había tiempo de reproches.- Escúchame Haru, tienes que detenerle. Rin... Se va a Australia a las ocho, de aquí al aeropuerto hay una hora...- Haru agachó la vista y se frotó los ojos.

-Mejor así...

-Haru... Si no vuelves a saber de él, tú...- apretó las manos, sus labios temblaron y echó a correr en la dirección en la que vino.

-No... ¡No lo dejaré desaparecer como si nada otra vez!- Guau. No pensé que sería tan sencillo.

-¿Qué no dejará?- dijo Sousuke a mi espalda. Y por primera vez en la noche sonreí satisfecho.

-A Rin volver a Australia.

-Mako...- se rascó los ojos por el sueño.- no me digas que llevamos toda la noche buscando a Haru por eso.- parpadeé extrañado. ¡Claro, cómo iba a entender semejante bruto tal cosa!- Rin sólo vuelve a Australia para recoger las últimas cosas.- uh...

Llevé mis manos a mi boca, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. ¡Yo soy el bruto!


	15. Australia

Haru

No he dormido nada. Me he pasado la noche mirando cómo las olas plateadas por el reflejo de la luna se destrozaban en la orilla. Y es que así me sentía yo, destrozado. No era justo que quisiera entrar en mi vida tan fácil como se fue, le advertí en aquella carta maldita que si volvería, nada sería igual... No quería que Rin supiera que no había sentido nada al besar a Makoto pero Nao tenía razón, sin Rin me siento atrapado y aquí estoy ahora, moviendo mis piernas con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para coger un bus y llegar cuanto antes al aeropuerto por él. Me dolía demasiado que volviera sin avisar, podía soportar tenerlo todos los días nadando a mi lado intentando ignorarle en vano, pero me destrozaría si se iba de nuevo, me dolerá si vuelve a ignorar mis mensajes y mis llamadas. Y más que todo no quiero arrepentirme una vez más por no detenerlo cuando pude. No volveré a pasar por eso.

Mi respiración se iba haciendo más pesada conforme iba pasando el tiempo. A pesar de que ya no estaba corriendo sentía que lo hacía. Más de una vez maldije los semáforos de la gran ciudad y le grité a los coches que avanzaban con paso lento. Una chiquilla del autobús me miraba asustada, pero me daba igual, tenía prisa, joder. También más de una vez, se me pasó por la mente quitarle el sitio al conductor y dirigirme yo mismo al aeropuerto, pero esa era una mala idea ya que aún no sabía conducir un coche.

Cuando el maldito autobús quiso llegar al aeropuerto me adentré en aquel laberinto de pasillos y busqué "Australia" por todas partes tan desesperado que a penas lograba leer los paneles. Para mí suerte un megáfono me informó sobre el lugar y los minutos que quedaban para el embarque. Corrí como un loco, salté por encima de cintas que supuestamente impedían el paso y me adentré entre gente que con maletas y otras que hacían cola siendo víctima de gritos y lecciones de vida sobre respetar a los demás. Señores, no me importa su maldita cola. Me importa que ese idiota pelirrojo se adentre en el avión y se marche de mi vida de nuevo.

Desesperado, cogí una bocanada de aire y me dispuse a gritar con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡RIIIIIMMM!

Algunas de las personas que se habían irritado en la cola se giraron con curiosidad para ver qué quería el loco que saltó por las cintas de seguridad. Pero no fueron muchas ya que fui callado al momento.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?- me gruñó entre susurros. Su cara se había enrojecido por las miradas de los curiosos e intentaba taparla con la gorra.

-Mmmh mmh mmmmmh.- aún tenía su mano sobre mi boca. Intenté que la apartarse pero no lo hizo porque intentaba guiarme a un sitio con menos gente. Así que le lamí la palma provocándole un escalofrío exagerado y conseguí ponerle aún más rojo.

-¡Haru!- protestó, aunque no parecía del todo molesto. Lo cogí por los hombros y lo miré cara a cara.

-Rin. No te marches a Australia de nuevo, nadaré relevos contigo. Lo prometo.- dije con ansiedad. Sus ojos brillaron y se abrazó a mi durante un efímero momento para separarse de nuevo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si, pero no vuelvas a irte.- el parpadeó un par de veces y luego me enseñó su sonrisa de tiburón. Durante un instante mis mejillas se sintieron cálidas, me gustó verle sonreír así. Pero ahora estaba confuso, Rin me arrastraba del brazo hasta un mostrador.

-Excuse me, are there some free place to the trip to Australia?- Miré a Rin de reojo de mala gana. No me gustaba que hablara en inglés porque sólo conseguía entender palabras sueltas, en este caso sólo entendí Free y Australia y no les encontraba mucho sentido juntas. Estuvo intercambiando un par de frases más con el "tan amable" chico del mostrador que no paraba de sonreír cómo un idiota y después me pidió mi documentación. Se la di sin queja y le seguí mirando de soslayo y brazos cruzados. Él se la entregó al chico con una sonrisa reluciente ¿Acaso también le estaba coqueteando? Por un segundo, crucé la vista con el chico del mostrador y el dejó las risitas que se traía con el pelirrojo. Se aclaró la garganta y cambio el tono de su voz a uno más serio. Eso lo entendí en todos los idiomas y sonreí satisfecho.

-Eres un borde.- dijo Rin tendiéndome unos papeles y adelantándose a donde estaba la cola de antes.

Lo ignoré y en su lugar miré lo que me dio y... ¡claro, soy idiota! ¿Por qué si no me iba a pedir mis documentos de identidad?

-Rin, ¡no puedes pagarme esto de nuevo!

-Bah, cállate.- dijo el ya colocado en el final de la fila.

-No puedo irme, no traigo nada.

-Traes la cartera y... ¿el móvil? - asentí.- Es suficiente, sólo vamos a estar un día. Puedes usar mi ropa y si necesitas algo más ya veremos cómo lo hacemos.

-He venido para impedir que te marches, no para que me lleves contigo.

-Agh, cállate. Sólo iba a recoger unas cosas.- volvió a enseñarme sus afilados dientes aunque esta vez lo tomé como ofensa ¿¡Sólo iba a recoger sus cosas!?

-¿¡Sólo ibas a por tus cosas!?- Maldecí en inglés a Makoto, para ir acostumbrándome al idioma.

-Haru, por favor, hay mucha gente alrededor.- me crucé de brazos y no respondí pero a Rin le molestó mi mala cara.

Me ignoró durante un rato. Antes de entrar en el avión. Envié un mensaje para avisar de mi inesperado viaje.

Makoto, maldición, Rin sólo se iba un día. No vengas mañana a comer, me voy con él. Siento haberte preocupado.

Haru

-

¿A quién escribes?- dijo Rin asomándose pero no logró ver la pantalla

-A nadie.- apagué el teléfono.

-Eres muy borde ¿sabes?

-A Makoto.- solté molesto. Un instante después apreté la mandíbula en tensión, no debería haber dicho nada. Rin se quedó callado. Yo también me mantuve en silencio el resto del viaje. Por una parte porque no quise hablar de ello y aún menos mientras hacíamos cola. Por otra porque su asiento en el avión estaba lejos del mío y yo acabé dormido.

El aire de Australia era totalmente diferente. Era un poco más seco que el de Japón, pero eso no me disgustaba del todo. Caminamos por lugares que yo recordaba. Pensé que íbamos a ver a Lori y Rusell pero nos desviamos de la ruta y nos dirigimos a unos apartamentos no muy lejanos, muy iluminados y con aires de arte moderno. Nos adentramos en uno de ellos. El sitio estaba casi vacío, había una pequeña caja de cartón al lado de la puerta que tenía escrito en rojo "RIN MATSUOKA". Rin me tiró una caja vacía que cogió de otra sala y la alcancé al vuelo.

-Acompáñame.- dijo simplemente.

Y le seguí tras un amplio pasillo con la caja vacía en brazos, hasta llegar a lo que había sido su habitación. En el pequeño cuarto no había más que una cama sin sábanas, un escritorio despoblado y un armario que Rin abrió. Sólo quedaban algunas prendas en el armario y un par de cosas dentro de uno de los cajones del escritor. No pude evitar imaginármelo en esa habitación durante los últimos dos años. Seguro que el escritorio se mantendría siempre exquisitamente ordenado y Rin llenaba la cama de ropa probándose mil modelitos cada vez que salía.

-Haru, mete mi almohada en la caja, mientras yo acabo por aquí.- me ordenó.

Le obedecí. Rin no puede dormir sin su almohada, no sé cómo habrá podido dormir estos días sin ella. Al levantarla, encontré algo que no esperaba. Al principio pensé que era un recorte de papel pero al sostenerlo me di cuenta de que era más grueso que un simple folio. Con la escritura propia de Rin en una caligrafía muy cuidada se podía leer:

My shining.  
1/07

Sin año. Temí darle la vuelta a la foto, no soy tan idiota como para no saber qué significa shining. Por eso, creí que me encontraría con alguien de Australia a quién no quería poner cara. Quizá un antiguo novio o novia. No quería girarla pero mi curiosidad me llevó a hacerlo. Aún peor de cómo pensé. En la fotografía podía observarse un cielo con tonos anaranjados y violáceos y las nubes rosadas haciendo dibujos sobre el cielo, un agua cristalina reflejando los mismos colores que la bóveda celestial y en la playa dos personas. Inconfundibles. Rin, con sus cabellos rojizos y felices ojos, con sus dientes de tiburón riendo como cuando era un niño. La otra persona...

La otra persona  
No pude mirarme. Sabía exactamente cómo me sentía en ese momento. El día antes había sido mi cumpleaños. Todos habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, y junto con él y todos mis amigos había tenido un día maravilloso. Y ese día, el día de la foto, fue sólo nuestro. Sabía que estaba sonriendo, sabía qué feliz era, podía sentirlo todo tan real que arañaba mi alma como si de una daga se tratase. Rin se marchó poco después.

Sin mirar más la fotografía se la tendí a Rin, quien me la quitó de las manos con nerviosismo.

-Haru, yo...

-No digas nada. No quiero explicaciones.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del tiempo. No tardamos mucho en guardar las últimas cosas de Rin en la caja. Después salimos de allí cada uno con una caja en mano y las llevamos a una empresa para enviarlas a Japón, a una dirección que no me resultó familiar en Tokio.

-¿Dónde estabas quedándote en Tokio?- le pregunté con curiosidad cuando nos dirigíamos al hotel. Iluso de mí, no sé porqué estaba esperando que me diese la dirección que acababa de dar que supuse que sería su nueva casa.

-En casa de Sousuke...- debí imaginarlo, aunque no sabía porque Rin estaba poniendo esa cara tan triste.- Es... idiota. No voy a excusarlo porque es horrible lo que te han hecho. Pero, él, de verdad... quiere a Makoto.- eso me pilló por sorpresa, pero esa era la razón de que Rin me pusiera esa cara. No me importaba, yo sabía que todo estaba fallando desde el primer momento y que no acabaría bien desde el momento en que Makoto me besó.

-Me da igual.- Rin unió sus cejas en una expresión entre disgustada y enfadada. Decepcionado quizá.

-¿Cómo te puede dar igual? - susurró con la vista pegada en sus pies.

-Makoto me pidió espacio y se lo di. No hay más, Rin. Para de molestarme con eso.- no me contestó. Retuvo sus palabras y seguimos, de nuevo, en silencio hasta que llegamos al hotel.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Otra vez no!

-I'm very sorry.- No, no estás nada arrepentida pequeña lagartija rubia y remilgada.

-Don't mind...- salió tras de mí.- Haru idiota, espera.

-¡Rin, esto es peor que la otra vez! ¡Es una cama pequeña!

-¡No pensaba venir acompañado!

-¡Haberlo pensado antes!

-Agh, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Duerme en el suelo. Duerme en la bañera. Me da igual.- azotó la puerta de nuestra pequeña habitación.

Me entré en el baño con la idea de calmarme, pero para mi desgracia en los baños de los hoteles suele haber duchas. De todas formas, dejé que la lluvia artificial me calmara, llevaba un día demasiado ajetreado. Al salir de la tranquilizante ducha, recordé que no tenía nada de ropa así que puse una toalla a mi cintura y salí a la habitación en busca de Rin. Para mi sorpresa él no estaba en la habitación. Así que me tomé la libertad de cogerle un pijama. Me sentía extraño. Las camisetas sin mangas de Rin son cómodas pero no me siento a gusto con ellas. No me quedan tan bien. A él le dan ese toque cool...

-Te queda bien.- sonrió a mi espalda apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No mientas, estoy raro.- él se mordió el labio. Pensé que estaba conteniendo la risa pero en sus ojos había algo diferente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- cambió el gesto.

-Es definitivo, no hay más habitaciones dobles Haru.

-¿Has vuelto a preguntar?

-Sí y además, obviamente, aquí no hay futones.

-No tenías que ir de nuevo...

-Es que no parecías muy contento.- dijo preocupado.

-Da igual, dormiré en el suelo.

-Haru, no lo dije en serio. En la cama hay sitio para los dos.- miré a la cama un segundo y relamí mis secos labios. No podía dormir con Rin tan cerca, todo su olor cubriría por completo mis sentidos. Volví a relamerme.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- solté.

Rin arrugó la frente y me miró como si intentase averiguar algo.

-No has parado un maldito segundo. ¿Por qué tienes que acabar todas las malditas conversaciones pasando de todo o en una discusión?- me agarró de la camiseta, y como un tiburón a punto de comerme acercó su cara cada vez más y habló en gritos, estaba realmente enfadado.- ¡Da igual que yo no tenga la culpa de que no haya habitaciones! ¡Da igual que tu novio barra mejor amigo se acueste con otro! ¡Tú tienes que pagarlo todo conmigo!

Lo cogí de las muñecas pero comenzó a liberarse. Sabía que Rin tenía más fuerza que yo y me sería inútil seguir el forcejeo así que lo empujé para que cayese sobre la cama y puse mis brazos sobre los suyos para que no pudiera escapar.

-¡Tú eres quién se largó dos malditos años ignorándome por completo!- escupí.

-¡Eso no es más grave que engañarte con otro!-juntó su frente a la mía desafiándome.

-¡No vengas ahora preocupándote por mí! ¡Si de verdad me hubieses querido durante todo este tiempo hubieses vuelto cuando te mande esa maldita carta!- gruñí en sus narices.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, empecé a notar el latido de su corazón acelerarse y sus manos temblar bajo mi agarre.

-No, yo... Nunca leí la carta...- Aflojé mis manos, solté sus brazos y se los llevó a la cara. Nunca leyó esa carta... Con mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza repetí.

\- No leíste...- el negó con la cabeza, aún ocultando su rostro.- Rin...- los temidos sollozos comenzaron.

-Haru... ¿Qué... decía... la carta?


	16. Idiota

Natsuya

Soy el chico más imbécil que hay sobre la tierra en estos mismos instantes. Mi boca había dicho una cosa pero mi corazón estaba gritando por otras muy distintas. La situación con Nao parecía traída de nuevo a la normalidad pero eso hacía que mi cuerpo lo sintiera todo como mil pequeñas agujas clavándose en mi piel porque ahora yo sabía que no era mío. Que yo para él sólo soy su mejor amigo. Y que a pesar de haberlo sido siempre, nunca supe que sería tan duro tenerlo tan cerca sabiendo que está con otra persona.

¿Por qué no pude decirle lo que sentía antes?

Sólo soy un cobarde.

Me puse un chándal, me calcé las zapatillas de deporte y decidí salir a correr, era la mejor manera de mantener mi mente libre de problemas y poder mantenerme en forma para que el entrenador no acabase otra vez enfadado conmigo.

Sabía de sobra que en la piscina no di lo mejor de mí porque mi mente estaba en otro lugar, pero si quería perseguir mis metas, nadar relevos y convertirme en nadador profesional no podía fallar así de nuevo.

Llevé mi trote hasta zonas de la ciudad no tan apelotonadas y sin darme cuenta, acabé corriendo cerca del campus universitario. Pero salí de allí deprisa. No podía buscar a Nao, no serviría de nada torturarme así, además, podría verle en la piscina más tarde ya que tenía revisión. Así, seguí corriendo en otra dirección. Elegí moverme por el puente, donde el aire fresco acariciaba con intensidad y las vistas de la ciudad eran siempre impresionantes, daba igual si era día o noche, desde allí siempre se veía espectacular.

Cuando llegué a casa, me puse a cocinar, aunque no quería hacer nada muy cargado ya que quería darlo todo en la práctica. Al sacar el pescado del congelador...

Caballa...

Busqué mi móvil. Había pensado en ir al club en coche y podía pasarme a recogerlo. Para mí sorpresa, su nombre apareció en la pantalla. ¿Haru me había enviado un mensaje? Lo abrí con curiosidad.

Natsuya, hoy no iré al club. Dile al entrenador que este fin de semana nadaré las horas perdidas. Makoto le explicará con exactitud.

Haru.

Sin duda, su mensaje me quedó sin palabras. Haru tampoco estaba en condiciones de enojar al entrenador. Aunque Rin le salvase el pellejo al nadar con él, esa carrera fue puro desastre y, sin embargo, habían batido el mayor récord del club, que precisamente era un tiempo de Haru. No creo que faltar a los entrenamientos sea una buena opción para él. Además si pensaba nadar relevos , y espero que así sea, necesitábamos esforzarnos el doble. Agité mi cabeza. Yo tenía suficiente que preocuparme de mis propios problemas.

No solté el móvil, le envié el mensaje que tenía pensado para Haru a Nao.

Hey, Nao, iré en coche al club ¿Paso a buscarte?

Natsu

Me sorprendí de la rapidez de su contestación. Apenas iba a soltar el aparato para continuar cocinando cuando sonó su respuesta.

Perfecto, pero recógeme en la universidad.

Nao.

Me gustó su rapidez al responder pero un pensamiento me pasó por la cabeza:  
"Tal vez, sólo tenía el móvil a mano porque estaba contestándole a otra persona."

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza un segundo y volví a concentrar mi atención en cocinar algo. Y antes de seguir pensando más en ello puse música bien alta mientras cocinaba. Así le di a mi mente algo mejor que hacer hasta la hora de marcharme.

Nao entró en el coche con una sonrisa muy propia de él y yo no evité sonreírle de la misma forma. En el camino sólo íbamos manteniendo conversaciones triviales, cosa que me tranquilizó. Era muy agradable que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Pero entonces mi mente me volvió a jugar una mala pasada. "Sólo es una charla normal porque sólo eres alguien normal para él" una espina se clavó en lo más hondo de mi ser.

Llegamos al club y el entrenador dio paso uno a uno a la revisión con Nao mientras los demás iban estirando. Le informé sobre lo de Haru y aunque su expresión no fue para nada la más agradable del mundo, tuvo que resignarse a sí mismo ya que Haru era su mejor nadador. Mientras hablaba con él y casi conseguía que mi amigo no recibiera un discurso nada fortuito cuando llegase, Nao se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Todo correcto, Serizawa?- dijo con su voz grave.

-Sus chicos están en perfectas condiciones. Excepto Natsuya, pero no es nada importante.- le habló de manera formal y convincente, parecía ya todo un profesional. Sin duda esto es lo suyo. Sonreí inconsciente.- Ven conmigo, tienes una contractura.

Hice un sonido de afirmación y me fui con él hasta la sala de rehabilitación.

-¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Rin?- le pregunté curioso mientras le seguía por los pasillos.

-Ha ido a Australia a recoger unas últimas cosas. ¿Por qué no ha venido Haru? Te he escuchado disculpándote en su lugar.

-Pues sinceramente no tengo la menor idea.-me encogí de hombros mientras el colocaba un nuevo papel sobre la camilla.

-Túmbate boca abajo.- palmeó el lugar un par de veces y fue a coger algo de un armario. Le obedecí y me recosté.- Natsu.- me encanta que me diga así, sonreí como un niño.- ¿Has estado tenso estos días?- borré esa sonrisa de idiota al momento.

-S-sí...

-Me lo suponía.- se agachó hasta encontrar su mirada con la mía, sus cabellos caían por sus perfil adornando sus bellas mejillas. No pude evitar sonrojarme al tenerlo tan cerca estando tan radiante.- Tienes una contractura en esta zona y es típico que ocurra cuando las personas están tensas.- tocó desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro. Sus fría mano hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera a su tacto.- Lo siento.- dijo de nuevo poniendo su cara frente a la mía, disculpándose por el escalofrío que provocó.

-N-no es nada.- me salió simplemente.

Abrió uno de los productos y lo vertió sobre sus manos. Lo expandió por ellas y después sentí ese mismo líquido viscoso y también frío en mi espalda. Las manos de Nao primero recubrieron toda mi espalda expandiendo aquel frescor. Aquello proporcionó una agradable sensación a mi cuerpo pero al acabar de extenderlo y llegar a la parte baja de mi espalda pegué un respingo. Sin darme cuenta me había apoyado sobre un brazo.

-¡Quédate quieto!

-S-sí.- dije torciendo el gesto sin poder mirarlo a la cara y volví a colocarme. La atmósfera comenzó a hacerse pesada.

De nuevo sus manos comenzaron a masajear toda mi espalda con suavidad. Después comenzó a apretar sus dedos contra mi piel y aunque la intensidad había aumentado no había rudeza en sus movimientos. Mi respiración comenzó a volverse irregular. Sus dedos se hundía entre los músculos de mi espalda. La zona que Nao antes había indicado dolía. Se entretuvo en esa zona pero luego siguió utilizando sus dedos con fuerza por mi columna y comenzó a bajar de nuevo en mi espalda.

-¡Nao, Nao, Nao!- grité rápidamente y giré mi torso y sostuve su mano alejándola de mi cuerpo.- Creo que esto no es buena idea.- dije mientras temblaba. Temía que algo despertara sin permiso. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas pero su gesto era serio.

-Natsuya tengo que quitarte esa contractura si quieres nadar con normalidad.- replicó.

-P-pero...- nuestras miradas se sostuvieron la una a la otra durante segundos cargados de eternidad. ¿No hacía demasiado calor en aquella pequeña sala? No era yo el único que lo sentía, por el cuello de Natsuya corrían un par de gotas de sudor que, en un pensamiento egoísta, quise limpiar yo mismo.

-Na-Natsuya...- miró cómo agarraba su muñeca durante unos instantes y tragó saliva. Yo también había comenzado a estar sediento...- ¿qui-quisieras... salir conmigo?

Mis mejillas se rosaron tanto como las suyas y la felicidad inundó mi rostro.

-¡C-claro! ¿Hoy? ¿D-donde quieres que vayamos?

De pronto, Nao soltó su mano de la mía y puso una sonrisa extraña, casi tétrica.

-D-donde sea, Natsuya.- con rudeza me cogió del hombro y volvió a pegar mi pecho a la camilla.- Ahora déjame acabar.- dijo con una voz un tanto grave. Y esta vez perdió su suavidad.

Sí, me quitó la contractura pero hubiera jurado que provocó un par nuevas.

-Yiyiyi...- me quejé frotando la zona de mi hombro donde antes tenía la contractura.

-No seas quejica.- alzó su cuello dignamente y se dio media vuelta para después colocar las lociones de nuevo en el armario de donde las sacó. Por su reflejo en el cristal del armario pude ver que no tenía buena cara. Así que le pregunté antes de marcharme.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente.- de nuevo alzó su barbilla con orgullo.- Rápido vete, tienes que entrenar.

-¡Sí, cierto!- me dirigí con prisas hacia la salida pero me frené en el marco de la puerta y me giré de nuevo.- Oh, sí , ¿dónde quieres que... vayamos...?- al girarme él se había sentado en una silla con los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cara sobre sus manos.- ¿Nao? No estás bien...

Rápidamente se quitó las manos de su rostro y me dedicó una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado.- No lo creí.

Me acerqué hasta él y le cogí sus manos, aún frías por la loción. Y me agazapé a su lado para mirarle a los ojos.

-Escúchame, si ese idiota te ha hecho algo lo mataré.- el soltó una risa un poco adolorida y me traspasó con esos ojos dorados que transmitían tanta luz como el sol.- De verdad, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, no es nada. Tú lo has dicho, es sólo un idiota. Vuelve a nadar ¿sí?

Me levanté de su lado sin soltar sus manos. Besé su frente mientras las sostenía y el me dedicó otra de sus melosas sonrisas.

-Nos vemos al salir ¿Te parece si vamos al cine?

-Sí, nos vemos al salir.- repitió mientras yo volvía a la piscina.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo no tenía ganas de volver a nadar, ni de escuchar al entrenador gritando, ni siquiera de escuchar como mis compañeros se divertían. Sabía que a Nao le pasaba algo y me dolía que aún no me contase.

-Natsuya ¿todo bien?- la voz y la mano de Sousuke sobre mi hombro me sacaron de mi pensamiento.

-Si. No es nada.- intenté sonreírle lo mejor que pude y rápidamente salí a la piscina. No quería estar un segundo más allí.

Me tomó pocos minutos hablar con el entrenador y convencerlo de recuperar mi día el fin de semana con Haru y Rin. La excusa de que mi espalda estaba un poco resentida era perfecta. Y así, recogí mis cosas del vestuario y luego fui a avisar a Nao de que me iría antes a casa pero...


	17. Ninguna tontería

Sousuke

-Te llevaré a la universidad antes de que te dé un ataque de nervios. Vamos.- Makoto me siguió obedientemente hasta el coche y se cruzó de brazos.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.- dijo con el gesto fruncido.

-No sabía que buscábamos a Nanase por eso.- le respondí con calma y en respuesta suspiró y no le dio más vueltas al tema.

Makoto se acomodó pacientemente mientras yo conducía hasta la universidad. Antes de dirigirme al campus, pasé por un café para él. Lo necesitaría. No había dormido en toda la noche y no fue precisamente una velada tranquila. Makoto me observó salir del coche un tanto desorientado. Al volver le tendí un vaso grande:

-Ten.- dije sin más.

Le tendí el cappuccino que acababa de comprarle y le dio un sorbo.

-Mi preferido.- susurró creyendo que no lo había escuchado pero sonreí satisfecho de haberlo recordado. -Gracias, Sou.- subió el volumen de su voz.

Nos pasamos el resto del camino en silencio. Quise preguntarle sobre Haru, sobre porqué se sentía culpable de que los otros dos estuvieran enfadados, sobre aquella noche, sobre nosotros. Había muchas cosas sobre las que hablar, muchos hilos que atar, demasiados parches que coser, pero preferí mantenerme en silencio. No quería hablar y estropear aquello. No quería más gritos de un Makoto enfadado, sólo quería al Makoto que le sonreía a todo el mundo, y que él se mantuviese en silencio contemplando la ventana con ese interés era lo más parecido que podía obtener. Sin dejar de reflexionar mirando al cristal rompió el silencio ensordecedor.

-Se acabó, Sou.- susurró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No pienso faltar un día más a la universidad, no voy a salir de fiesta entre semana, no quiero estropearlo todo.

-Mako... Es lo que intentaba hacerte ver todo este tiempo.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo a ti. Tampoco voy a meterme en la cama de nadie que no sea mi pareja. No haré más sandeces, te lo prometo... Doy asco.

-Eso es verdad. Es sólo una mala racha, Mako. Quizá llevada de una forma no muy correcta, pero no te preocupes. Sigues siendo una persona maravillosa.- acaricie su pierna con ternura. Él observó detenidamente mi mano.

-Sou... eso también significa que lo nuestro no puede llegar a ningún lado...

-Tú has dicho que no lo harías con quien no sea tu pareja, sé mi pareja entonces.

Una risa dulce pero con toques de tristeza salió a través de sus labios.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo dices en serio.- tocó con sus yemas mi mejilla y elevó sutilmente mi mentón con su meñique. Posó sus labios en mi boca entreabierta por la confusión y succionó con una suavidad propia de la misma seda. Nuestras lenguas apenas se había rozado y un hilo de saliva entre ambos se rompió al alejarse. Me dedicó una sonrisa sincera antes de marcharse, de las que yo tanto echaba de menos minutos antes y que ahora me estaban fracturando en mil pedazos de una porcelana rota. Caminó despacio hasta perderse entre los demás estudiantes del campus.

Mi mente se había bloqueado. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Mi mirada se había perdido en la misma dirección que Makoto.

-Makoto... Lo decía muy en serio...- me llevé los dedos a mis labios anhelando su toque.

Como inercia cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Nao. Pero me quedé a la mitad y borré los números. No me apetecía. Y aún por encima de eso no debía. No me hacía falta un polvo sin más. No quería a Nao, quería a Makoto. Preferiría un segundo a su lado antes que cualquier otra cosa.

"Yo tampoco haré ninguna tonterías más. Lo prometo." me dije a mi mismo mientras conducía fuera del campus de la Universidad.

Llegué a casa cansado emocional y físicamente así que directamente subí a mi habitación y dormí hasta la hora del entrenamiento.

Una vez en el club podía entrenar sin problemas alrededor. Rin no estaría para pasar por momentos tensos y con suerte yo terminaría de entrenar antes de que Makoto comenzara su turno de monitor.

La revisión de Nao fue bien. Mi hombro parece no sufrir ya ningún problema, o eso creí. Porque cuando volví a la piscina y sonó el silbato que me indicaba que debía salir disparado noté un pinchazo. Me solté de la barra y le pedí al entrenador una segunda revisión. Él, preocupado por mi situación me dio el permiso.

Por el pasillo me crucé a Kirishima cabizbajo y demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo paré sosteniendo su hombro y cruzó una mirada no muy agradable conmigo. Sentí una patada en el estómago y a mi mente reprochándome por haberme acostado con su mejor amigo. Aún así tuve el valor de preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Sí. No es nada.- quitó mi mano de su hombro con un intento de sonreír y siguió su camino a la piscina.

Al llegar a la sala de rehabilitación, Nao no tenía mejor cara que la de Natsuya.

-¿Qué os ha pasado esta vez?

-¿Eres un ángel?- preguntó él haciendo referencia a lo que yo siempre le repetía.

-Caído.- le respondí muy sincero. Pues era tal y cómo me sentía. Un alma oscura. Su intento de sonreír tiernamente se quedó a medias. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia mí con los brazos cruzados.

-Es idiota. Definitivamente. Le he dicho "Natsuya ¿quisieras salir conmigo?" y lo ha tomado como una salida de amigos. Al cine vamos esta tarde.- rio su propia desgracia y colocó uno de sus mechones tras su oreja.- ¿y tú? Tampoco traes buena cara.

-Bueno, tú no le dijiste que no estabas saliendo con nadie, entonces es normal. Además, no es peor que lo mío. A mi no me han tomado en serio cuando le he pedido salir. - él soltó una risilla.

-Bueno, en realidad el trato era que tu debías decirle lo que sientes, no pedirle salir.- sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno... Para el caso... De todos modos no vengo a hablar de eso... Mi hombro...- Nao apoyó sus frías y níveas manos sobre mis pectorales, buscaba mi mirada desde abajo y cuando me crucé con sus ojos él se deleitó observando mi boca.- Nao...

No pretendía hacerle perder el control por completo. No pretendía hacerle perder el control ni por un segundo, pero se puso de puntillas y me besó. Mientras sus labios se movían contra los míos, me quedé rígido. No esta vez. Me lo había prometido a mi mismo. No es que me retuviese en corresponderle, es ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Lo sostuve de los hombros y lo separé de mí con delicadeza.

-Nao... dijimos que...

¡Clonk! El característico sonido de los goggles cayendo al suelo nos llevó a ambos a girarnos hacia la puerta pero quien quiera que fuese ya había salido corriendo. Nao, recogió deprisa las gafas de buceo del suelo y un instante más tarde las apretó en sus manos y las tiró contra la pared. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber de quién eran esos goggles naranjas ahora destrozados.

Se llevó las manos al pelo y paseó por toda la sala sin decir ni una sola palabra. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hacerlo. Tuve la mala idea de intentar abrazarle pero un simple paso hacia él y me apartó con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. Viendo que ahí no conseguía solucionar nada salí en busca del otro chico. Si Nao se negaba a hablar las cosas de una vez lo haría yo.

"Nada de tonterías" me recordé a mí mismo para no formar un ovillo más grande del que ya teníamos entre manos.

Busqué desesperadamente con la mirada pero el chico no estaba en toda la piscina. Ni fuera ni dentro del agua. Una mano en mi hombro me exaltó de sobremanera.

-Yamazaki, si tu hombro está mejor. Ponte a hacer series con tus compañeros.- apreté la mandíbula y me contuve saltar con alguna barbaridad al pobre entrenador que no tenía culpa. En su lugar, hice algo más inteligente.

-¿Sabe dónde está Kirishima? Se ha dejado sus goggles en rehabilitación.

-Se ha ido a casa. No se encontraba bien. Recuperará el tiempo perdido el fin de semana con Nanase y Rin. Tú también deberías estar nadando.- me insistió con ese aire de superioridad digno de él.

Antes de seguir su consejo, fui en busca de Nao, pero ni él ni sus cosas estaban. Se había marchado. Intenté ir a los vestuarios en busca de mi móvil para enviarle un mensaje pero el entrenador me volvió a interceptar.

-Si no quieres recuperar también, el tiempo perdido este fin de semana deberías entrar en esa piscina, muchacho.- obedecí, aún con miedo de que mi hombro me la jugase de nuevo. Y nadé con cautela. No podía apartar a todos de mi mente. Nao destrozado, Natsuya ni sabía cómo, Rin enfadado conmigo, Makoto no me tomaba en serio y Haru... ¿¡Haru!? ¿Dónde se había metido ese terco? No recordaba haberlo visto. Saqué mi cabeza del agua en busca del chico y tal y como pensaba, tal y como había dicho el entrenador: "recuperaría el tiempo el fin de semana". No estaba.

Volví a sumergirme y buceé hasta el puesto de salida. Me agarré a las barras, respiré hondo y me impulsé hacia atrás. Con mis piernas mantuve la velocidad del impulso y comencé a mover mis brazos al ritmo. Esta vez entrenando en serio, recordando todo lo que había aprendido. Aumentaba la velocidad como si con ello el tiempo que quedase en la piscina pasase más rápido. Porque si quería nadar de verdad, nadar espalda tan pasional y emocionante como tantas veces vi a Makoto, entonces tenía que sacar de mi mente todos los malditos problemas que me rodeaban. Así, repetí una y otra vez mi tarea, no pensaba entrenar a medias o perder más el tiempo.

Como si de una lanza se tratase, sentí un dolor en mi hombro. Y me dejé sumergir unos segundos antes de volver a la superficie.

No puede ser. Hice reposo todo el tiempo que me estableció el médico antes de la rehabilitación. Hice los malditos ejercicios paso a paso, sin prisa para poder volver a nadar. No lo he forzado más de lo que debía en el último mes. No hasta...

-¡¡Makoto!!- gruñí al sacar la cabeza del agua. Mi hombro se resintió al cargarlo hasta su cama el día que se emborrachó. Tras un par de parpadeos me di cuenta de que estaba sólo dentro del agua.

De pronto una a una, hasta convertirse en una decena, las risas de niños y niñas llenaron el silencio que se había formado.

Me quité los goggles y me asomé fuera de la piscina donde esa decena de niños habían dejado el calentamiento para partirse la caja. No tardé en ponerme rojo, aunque no tanto como Makoto, al que había sorprendido gritando su nombre. Una voz de una chiquilla se alzó entre las carcajadas de sus compañeros:

-Profe Tachibana pareces un pudin.- la chica siguió riendo y provocó que los demás tampoco decayeran.

Salí del agua al momento. Los fulminé con la mirada, acercándome con paso lento y de brazos cruzados mientras los niños se iban callando uno a uno. Fue divertido como con un solo vistazo volvían a quedarse quietecitos.

-S-Sousuke... N-no i-íbamos a mo-molestarte.- tartamudeó Makoto.- Pen-sa-saba usar la otra parte de la pis-piscina.- lo enfrenté cara a cara.

-Lo siento.- susurré relajando mis músculos.- No me había dado cuenta de que llevaba tanto tiempo nadando, ni siquiera vi que ya estabais aquí.

-No, te preocupes. Los chicos te han estado viendo nadar antes ¿verdad?- les sonrió con una sonrisa tan especial como él mismo.

Los niños asintieron mientras me miraban entre asustados y admirados. La chica que había gritado antes estaba maravillada conmigo, lo que me hizo sonrojarme.

-Es... Es guapísimo.- dijo ella. Me reí un poco, como mucho tendría ocho años y ya pensaba en esas cosas.

-Sí muchísimo ¡Mgh!- me giré asombrado por escuchar a Makoto responder aquello. Estaba tapando su propia boca y el color no se había marchado de sus mejillas. Definitivamente, estoy muy enamorado de sus reacciones, de su piel de como sus mejillas se tornaban manchadas en rojo, de él.

Algunos niños que lo escucharon rieron de nuevo. Yo me agaché para quedarme a su altura y de pronto se quedaron en silencio. Una sonrisa maliciosa les provocó que algunos se pusieran a temblar y con una mirada siniestra los demás.

-Pórtense bien, chiquitos.- acaricié los cabellos de un par de ellos. Y volví a enderezarme.

-Toda tuya, Mako.- y yo también. Le señalé la piscina. Voy a hacer que creas en mi, que confíes que esto que siento es verdadero.

-Mako de nuevo...

-¿Eh?

-No,- tembló.- nada.


	18. Australia 2

Rin

-Haru... ¿qué... decía... la carta...?

Era superior a mis fuerzas no paraba de sollozar y preguntarle. Su cara había tomado una expresión tan terrible, como si acabase de encontrarse con algo horrible.

-Haru...

Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra. Su pupilas viajaban a uno y otro de mis ojos.

-Haru... Dime... Por favor...

Me sentí culpable por no saber lo que decía en aquella carta, me arrepentí por cada una de las veces que la tuve en mis manos y cómo un cobarde la puse a un lado rechazando leerla.

-Por favor... Haru.

No puedo creerlo.

¿Sólo está haciendo que me calle? No quiere que le pregunte sobre la carta...

Estoy soñando, seguro que es eso.

Sus labios... son tan acolchados y deliciosos como las nubes de algodón que comía de pequeño. Algo en mi estómago se encogió solo con su primer movimiento de ese dulce beso. Su delicadeza me desarmaba. De pronto, llega el resto de la miel a mi boca. Su lengua choca con la mía dándome a probar su saliva. Es exquisito en su beso. Lento, suave, dulce. Su mano toma mi rostro haciendo que la calidez nos envuelva y todo sea más íntimo.

Involuntariamente su cadera simula un embiste, pero la fricción de su erección con la mía se agradeció en el cuerpo de ambos con gemidos al unísono. Sus lengua recorrió en círculos mi cavidad, inundando por completo esa zona y todos mis sentidos. Mi sinhueso se adentró en su boca de la misma manera y acarició con cuidado cada recoveco. Como provocada por un escalofrío otra embestida involuntaria de Haru hizo que los sonidos se quedasen en la garganta del otro y las respiraciones empezasen a notarse.

Sentí su mano izquierda cerrarse a las sábanas en cada una de esas estocadas. Esa misma mano bajo hasta mi cintura mientras las mías acariciaban su pecho por encima de la camiseta, mi camiseta negra sin mangas, la que le daba esa apariencia tan salvaje. Quería arrancársela. Me estorbaba. Su mano bajo a mi cadera y la masajeó. Puso mi pierna alrededor de su cuerpo y esta vez fue mi cuerpo el que respondió con un choque delicioso. Haru comenzó a friccionarse contra mi.

Hinqué mis colmillos en su labio inferior incitado por el gozo que me provocaban sus roces. El beso no había parado hasta entonces. Él abrió sus ojos y me miró desde arriba. Sus brillantes zafiros parecían los ojos de un gato. Apreté inconsciente mi mordida por el aumento del placer, el no dejó de mírame con lujuria, con esas pupilas gatunas que me devoraban. La mano que había tenido en mi mejilla cubrió mi mentón y apretando a ambos lados de mi cara hizo que soltase su labio. Paró de embestirme. Con su dedo taponó unos segundos en la herida que le había provocado y miró la sangre. Agarré su muñeca y lamí la sangre de su dactilar. Introduje su dedo en mi boca y lo chupé. La sangre estaba más que limpia pero ver su expresión mientras le provocaba así era glorioso. Cuando lo saqué de mi boca, con un pulgar descubrí su herida. Chupé el interior de su labio limpiando de nuevo su sangre.

Cuando hube terminado, resto de mi saliva y la suya quedaban en mis comisuras y mi barbilla. Él se encargó de chuparla toda. Después de saciarse de ese jugo, siguió jugando con su lengua hasta mi cuello y ahí mordió salvajemente. Mi cuerpo se tenso por unos instantes. Volví a relajarme cuando su lengua paseó por la mordida aliviando el mismo dolor que acababa de provocarme. En el mismo lugar succionó. Me removí entre sus brazos, sabía qué era lo que hacía. Haru estaba marcándome, marcándome como suyo mientras yo me retorcía bajo él.

De un impulso Haru bajó mis pantalones hasta las rodillas y pasó su nariz por mi palpitante bulto. Dejó un suspiro profundo y grave en mi ingle que provocó que cada poro de mi piel se abriera gritando su nombre. De repente, una mala idea se le ocurrió. Tiró de mi muñeca hacia él y quedé sentado en la cama entonces le dio un par de lamidas a mis dedos y luego los enjuagó con su saliva mientras me provocaba con la mirada. Y de un gesto entendí lo que me pedía. Estaba incitando a que chupase mis dedos con él y así hicimos. Recorrimos de base a yema cada uno de mis dedos, mezclando nuestras esencias, rozando nuestras lenguas.

Cuando le parecieron lo suficiente humedecidos bajo mis bóxer y llevó mi mano hasta mi propia entrada. Pero no pude hacerlo, cerré la mano en un puño.

Haru apretó sus dientes en mi ingle y una descarga eléctrica entre dolorosa y placentera corrió desvaneciéndose en los centímetros del alrededor. Al encoger mi cuerpo por el dolor, sólo conseguí elevar mis caderas, haciéndole más fácil el paso. Pero mi mano seguía cerrada en un puño y él no desperdició el tiempo intentando abrirla. Su lengua paseó en círculos por mi entrada y cuando creí que moriría del placer, introdujo mis propios dedos, relajados por el disfrute, en ella junto a su lengua.

Quería pedirle que parara, que era demasiado asqueroso para él, aunque terriblemente placentero para mí, pero mis palabras se quedaban en sonidos guturales y gemidos semiretenidos. Sólo pude soltar una palabra con sentido:

-Haah... huh... Haru.

Y al hacerlo soltó mi mano a un lado de mi pierna. Y sacó su tortuosa lengua de allí. Se sacó la molesta camiseta. Dejó resbalar los pantalones de mi (aunque en ese momento estaban deliciosamente puestos en él) pijama. Y sus bóxer volaron a la otra punta de la habitación. Un cosquilleo navegó de un extremo a otro de mi estómago de tan sólo imaginarlo dentro. Se alineó con mi entrada y se dio paso poco a poco con una lentitud desorbitante. Ese hormigueo en mi estómago se repitió cuando de una estocada lo entró por completo. Todo mi interior se encogió durante unos instantes. Me sorprendió que Haru mantuviese el control necesario para no moverse instintivamente. Esperó a que mis paredes lo aceptasen.

Mientras eso ocurría, no hacía más que mirar mi boca y humedecer sus propios labios con su lengua calmando sus ganas de atraparme. A mi me daba igual donde hubiera estado su lengua segundos antes. Yo quería masajearla con la mía así que le agarre su nuca y lo atraje hasta mí. Y fue entonces cuando él comenzó a moverse con una lentitud armoniosa. Me llenaba por completo, salía y volvía penetrar recubriéndolo todo.

A parte de su ahogada respiración, sus suaves gemidos y sus maravillosos y ásperos gruñidos sólo lo escuché decir una palabra durante aquel erótico acto:

-Rin.

Su voz salía de lo más profundo de su garganta, rasgando sus cuerdas vocales de forma rugosa, grave y profunda. Nunca había escuchado mi nombre sonar tan bien.

No existía un centímetro de separación entre ambos, nuestras pieles se habían fundido en una. Mis piernas y brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Su nombre y el mío resonaban en la habitación junto a las exhalaciones entre besos que no cedían.

Era como hundirse en el océano, ver la luz y las burbujas cada vez más y más profundas como sus embestidas. Y de pronto una mano, su mano, cálida, te arrastra. Tu cuerpo se eleva a gran velocidad. Más velocidad. Siendo acariciado por la corriente de agua entre la que te abres paso. Y de un momento a otro, te quedas sin aire. Tiemblas. Y emerges. Rompes la superficie. Termina. Y respiras de nuevo. De una gran bocanada...

La respiración de Haru estaba comenzando a estabilizarse. Su cuerpo seguía encima del mío.

-Rin.- su voz sonó suave. Como algodón.

-Haru.- me mantuve abrazado a él y cerró los ojos deleitándose por el contacto. No habló más sólo se mantuvo pegado a mi pecho segundos que deseé que no acabaran. -Vamos a dormir.- le susurré. No quería saber nada por hoy, no quería preguntarle más sobre la carta, no quería más discusiones de su parte.- Tenemos que levantarnos mañana temprano.

-Si.- asintió con la mejilla aún apoyada en mi pecho. Se levantó instantes después dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, mientras él recogía la ropa esparcida. Me lavé un poco ya me ducharía en condiciones por la mañana, ahora sólo quería dormir. Me puse una camiseta de manga corta muy ancha, perfecta para dormir, ya que Haru tenía mi pijama.

Me metí a la cama y me di la vuelta dejando espacio para Haru, no quería que se enfadarse de nuevo por el poco sitio que había para ambos. Él se sentó en el borde, dándome también la espalda.

-Rin... Aún no... se me ha pasado el enfado...-Un escalofrío. ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puede decirme eso después de...? Los ojos me escocieron, pero no quería llorar. No iba a llorar de nuevo. No quería hablar, no quería discutir pero él se lo estaba cargando todo tan fácilmente... No contesté.- Pero no estoy enfadado contigo Rin, quise estarlo pero sólo lo aparentaba no querer hablarte. No puedo enfadarme contigo. Soy yo, Rin. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo...- Eso eran demasiadas palabras para Haru y demasiados sentimientos en ellas. Y era demasiado también para mi, no quería llorar de nuevo. Pero escucharle decir eso me encogió el corazón.

En un suspiro, se metió en la cama dándome la espalda también ¿Creyó que me molestaron sus palabras? Pero no lo estaba ¿cómo iba a estarlo? Ojalá poder borrar mi error de marcharme. Ojalá volver atrás y serle sincero y que él dejase de torturarse por lo que sea que le rondara.

Yo también estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. Y por eso, no podía dejarnos así. No podía dormir así de nuevo, no espalda con espalda. No otra vez , no con él a mi lado otra vez en Australia.

Me di la vuelta despacio y atraje su cintura hasta mi. Él giró su cabeza, se había sonrojado levemente.

-No tengo mi almohada.- dije apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro.

Se dio media vuelta al instante.

-Yo seré tu almohada.- enredó su pierna entre las mías y pasó un brazo por debajo de mi cabeza, descansé mi mejilla en su pecho y acaricié su torso hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos en ese abrazo.

En la cama había espacio de sobra.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos esperando despertar entre sus brazos. Pero para mí sorpresa, solo estaba enredado entre las sábanas. Salté de momento de la cama asustado pensando que Haru estaría irritado de nuevo, pero despertando por completo, escuché el sonido de la ducha y me tranquilicé al instante.

Haru, había dejado la puerta del baño entreabierta y una idea pícara me cruzó la mente.

"Voy a cortarle el agua caliente." sonreí internamente mientras mordía mi labio.

Me adentré silenciosamente en el baño y me dispuse a abrir el grifo del lavamanos cuando el sorprendido fui yo:

-¡Rin!- el corazón casi se me sale del pecho y mi mano se apartó al momento del lavabo. Los latidos martilleaban tan rápido que creí que moriría. Estuve a punto de gritarle cuando...- uhm...

-¿¡Ha-Haru!?- mi cara ardía y pude ver en el espejo como tomaba la misma tonalidad que mi pelo. La alcachofa de la ducha se le cayó de las manos, golpeó su cabeza y Haru se quejó, después al plato de ducha haciendo un estruendo.

-¿R-Rin?- abrió un poco la mampara y asomó su cabeza, sus mejillas no tenían mejor color que las mías.

-¡Maldita sea, Haru!- me quité la camiseta y entré a la ducha aún con los bóxer puestos.- Podrías, - lo besé.- haber - de nuevo, lo besé.- pedido ayuda.- lo besé aún más profundo.

-Rin... Estabas dormido... Y tan sexy... ah... Para... - agarré su erección.

-No... Tengo... Que solucionar esto... Tenemos que ducharnos deprisa... Hay que ir a ver a Lori y Russell antes de... Ah... ¡Haru!

La ducha acabó entre húmedos besos y un olor delicioso a gel y champú de frutas. Secó mi pelo y yo hice lo mismo con el suyo. Volvió a vestirse con mis ropas. Me relamí cuando se puso mis calzoncillos, esos pasarían a ser mis preferidos desde ahora. Después se colocó un jean negro, una camiseta blanca y mi gorra. Estaba especialmente guapo. El sexo le había dejado buen color en la piel y una sonrisa casi increíble.

Caminamos de la mano hasta casa de Lori y Russell.


	19. Mi culpa

Nao

Aquellas gafas de buceo quemaron en mis manos como si un pedazo del mismo infierno me recordase que la gloria no era para mi. Las tiré con fuerza y se rompieron al estrellarse contra la pared. Sousuke me miraba sin hablar, sabía lo mísero y bajo que acababa de caer y aún así no me dejó solo.

Me recorrí la sala de rehabilitación de un extremo a otro, y pasé las manos por mi pelo tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban y no conseguían separarse unos de otros. Sousuke hizo el intento de venir a abrazarme. Pero le negué con la cabeza y le aparté extendiendo mis manos, con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa que estaba sosteniendo a mis lágrimas. Él, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada conmigo, salió con paso firme. Sabía dónde iba pero no lo detuve, no tenía fuerzas. Mis piernas comenzaban a debilitarse. Me agazapé en el suelo y tapé mis oídos con mis manos. No quería escucharme llorar. Me lo merecía por idiota, me lo merecía por cobarde. No quería ni pensar lo que habría pensado Natsuya de mí. No quería pensarlo, pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Él, el rechazo dibujado en su cara, al ver cómo su mejor amigo es sólo un maldito regalado.

En el momento en que mis lágrimas se secaron, aunque aún sin tranquilizarme, salí del club antes de mi hora. Cogí un bus hasta mi casa y allí me dejé caer en el sofá, donde volví a derramar lágrimas hasta humedecer uno de los cojines. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería cogerlo. No quería hablar con nadie. La llamada terminó pero la persona tras la pantalla insistió una vez más. Conseguí tranquilizarme un poco y respondí sin siquiera mirar el nombre.

-¡Nao!- el corazón se me detuvo un instante.-Creí que me esperarías en el club...- su voz sonó apagada. Absorbí por mi nariz y derrame un par de gotas más que limpie con mi manga.

-N-no... Es que...

-Habíamos quedado para ir al cine ¿recuerdas?... Nao... si no te encuentras bien voy dónde estés en seguida.- se le notaba verdaderamente preocupado.

-N-no. E-Estoy bien. Ven a por mí a casa e iremos al cine.

-No, Nao. No estás bien deja de mentirme, por favor...-hizo una pausa.- Voy a tu casa ¿si?- afirmé con un sonido y colgó.

Definitivamente es idiota si aún me aprecia lo más mínimo.

Deje el móvil sobre la mesa y fui directo al baño donde lavé mi cara repetidas veces. Mis retinas estaban rojas de tanto llanto y no volverían a su estado original por más que me echase agua encima. Peiné mi enredado pelo y me cambié el chándal por unos vaqueros claros y un jersey azul marino sobre una camisa blanca con la intención de al menos verme bien vestido. El timbre de la puerta me sorprendió en el acto. Aún no estaba preparado mentalmente para verle, para mirarle a la cara y mucho menos para sonreírle, pero cogí una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta.

El miedo punzó mi corazón al verle. Natsuya estaba muy serio. Las cejas en uve cómo cuando se riñe a sí mismo en los entrenamientos por no darlo todo. Y muy tenso, tanto que temí que se le formase una nueva contractura si se mantenía en esa posición defensiva.

-Natsu~ ¿eh?- se abrazó a mis hombros y el corazón comenzó a pedalear tan rápido como mi respiración se agitaba.

-Nao, quiero saber qué es lo que te ocurre.

Retuve su olor y me aferré a su chaqueta. Disfruté egoístamente de sus palabras de preocupación pero no di respuesta pues la cobardía me ganó una vez más.

-Natsu... antes de ir a ver la peli, tenemos...

-Primero cuéntame qué te ocurre, estás muy triste últimamente. Me tienes muy preocupado.-la última frase la dijo escondiéndose en mi cuello y dejando el susurro como un cosquilleo que me acarició el alma.

-Tenemos que ir a la tienda de deportes.- continué mi frase en un murmullo.

-¿Mmh?

-Te debo unos goggles nuevos, he... roto los tuyos- apreté mis manos en la tela y cerré los ojos un segundo. El cogió uno de mis mechones entre sus dedos y lo acarició una y otra vez, era tan placentero...

-Lo-lo siento, no quise interrumpiros pero... Por favor... No sigas ocultándome lo que te pasa. Si Sousuke te ha...

-No Natsuya, él no es culpable de mi situación actual.- eran sus latidos al escucharme, el tener mi perfil en su pecho, todo él era tan agradable, el mejor tranquilizante.- Vamos a perderemos esa sesión y nos cerraran la tienda de deportes.

Me separé de él aunque no quería y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me dirigí rápido hasta el coche esperando que no me hiciera más preguntas. Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta del copiloto los brazos de Natsuya se posicionaron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo impidiéndome abrir la puerta.

-No quiero unos estúpidos goggles nuevos y no quiero ver una maldita película. Me importa más saber lo que le atormenta a mi mejor amigo.- en sus palabras intentaba mostrarse enfadado pero su cara mostraba preocupación. Mejor amigo, como lo odiaba.

-Natsuya necesitas los goggles.- quité la vista de sus ojos, estaba demasiado cerca. Tanto como aquella vez. Estaba comenzando a sentirme culpable.

-¡Nao, joder!- pegó un golpe con sus manos al coche y este se movió un poco tras de mí. La sorpresa me hizo volver a mirarlo.- ¡Dime qué te ha pasado con él! ¡No quería besarte! ¡¿Tan difícil te resulta decirme que te has enfadado con tu novio?!

-No... es... mi novio.

-¿Qué?- sus manos se aflojaron pero no se separaron del coche.

-Es genial ¿no? Oh, el bueno de Nao besando a Sousuke como un golfo.

-Nao...

-No. No es mi novio. No estoy saliendo con nadie, Natsuya. Ni siquiera quiero a Sousuke.

-No eres ningún golfo ¿me escuchas?- dijo seriamente pero después ablandó su gesto.

Puso sus palmas frías sobre mis mejillas y sus largos dedos se hundieron en las raíces de mi pelo. Sus yemas cosquillearon mi oreja. De pronto, mi propia ira hacia mi mismo se fue relajando. El asombro me llevó a abrir los ojos tanto como dos inmensas lunas, cuando acercó su rostro decidido. Posó su frente con la mía. Me quedé tan paralizado que al principio no supe responder. Pero al recuperar el sentido el calor invadía mi cuerpo. Me aferré a su cuello.

Natsuya se separó un poco para encontrarse con mi mirada, estaba bastante sonrojado, y aún me miraba con el gesto fruncido.

-¿Y yo?- no entendí su pregunta al principio.- ¿Y yo, Nao? ¿Me quieres a mí? ¿Puedo besarte?- su voz grave y esas palabras me hicieron temblar, no podía hablar. Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse a lo grande. Pensé que mi corazón retumbaba y que llegaría a escucharse por toda la calle. Mis mejillas... no, mi interior ardía de emoción. Natsuya acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos, casi sin moverlos al principio, luego me besó con delicadeza. Sin saber cómo las lenguas ya estaban explorando las bocas ajenas. No había malicia, sólo dos almas buscándose. Dos lenguas disfrutando del calor de la otra. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos una vez más en esa tarde, pero esta vez no de impotencia. Se separó de mí y volvimos a quedar frente con frente. El cerró sus ojos y dio un trago en seco- ... Soy un idiota ¿verdad?- dijo decepcionado porque no pude darle respuesta.

-Sí,... lo eres.- contuve con mis manos más lágrimas en vano y luego las pasé hasta su cuello de nuevo y lo aferré a mí. Volví a contener su perfume dulce y refrescante y aferré más mis manos a su beisbolera. Hablé sobre su pecho, sin tener la suficiente valentía como para mirarlo a la cara.- Bésame otra vez, idiota. Y rápido, tenemos que comprar unos goggles. No perdonaré que vuelvas a saltarte un entrenamiento.

-Nao...- mi nombre en sus susurros me endulzaban el oído. En vez de volver a besarme me abrazó cómo si no quisiera soltarme nunca. Me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo que pensaba que no merecía ese abrazo pero justo en ese momento el me aferró con más fuerza y hundió la cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello dejando un tierno beso. Me daba igual si no lo merecía, me hacía sentir tan completo que egoístamente lo quería sólo para mi y casi como si leyera mi mente, elevó mi mentón para mirarnos mutuamente y dijo: -Sé mío.

Millones de descargas eléctricas recorrieron toda las zonas de mi piel dejándome un temblor como señal. Humedecí mis secos labios antes de poder contestarle.

-Siempre lo he sido.- murmuré lentamente a la vez que sus pupilas se dilataban entretenidas con el movimiento de mis labios.

Me atrapó de nuevo con sus carnosos besos. Entre ellos solté un suspiro sonoro que sin pretenderlo, abrasó a Natsuya. Su lengua se hizo más rápida, más suplicante y su cuerpo apretó al mío contra el coche. Sus manos estaban en mi nuca enredándose con mi pelo, proporcionando satisfactorias caricias y haciendo cada vez más íntimo ese beso. Mis manos acariciaban su nuca. Me sobresalté cuando su erección topó con la mía... No podía más.

-Natsuya...- dije separándome de sus labios sólo unos centímetros.- Tenemos que irnos, se hará tarde.

-Vamos a tu casa...-respondió con la voz ronca.

-No... Natsuya necesitas los malditos goggles para mañana. Mmh.- me apretó las nalgas clavando los dedos en mi piel y sentí arder todo mi rostro.- Podemos acabar con esto luego... Ahora estamos en medio de la calle...- él también elevó su sonrojo y se separó de mi rápidamente mirando a todos lados. Por suerte mi calle no era muy congestionada. Sólo había una señora mayor, en la otra acera con un carrito de la compra y una mirada de estupefacción.  
Mordí mis labios para retener la risa. Natsuya estaba tan rojo y nervioso de ver a aquella señora que le temblaba hasta el pelo. Sin querer la risa salió de mis labios y él me miró aún asustado y con la respiración a mil. Cruzamos la vista una vez más y me elevé dejando un casto beso en sus labios. Sonreí. No podía estar más feliz.

-Vamos.-insistí con la risa aún en mis labios.

Él al fin me obedeció y entró en el coche. Fuimos hasta la tienda de deportes en un silencio nada incómodo, unas dulces baladas de rock nos acompañaron todo el camino. Al llegar, nos adentramos en el pasillo de natación. Todo estaba exquisitamente colocado y no fue difícil encontrar las mismas gafas que tenía Natsuya. Cogí unas, naranja, exactamente iguales que las suyas. Él se acercó por detrás y me las quitó de la mano dejando un beso en mi mejilla que me cogió totalmente desprevenido y levantó de nuevo el color en mis mejillas.

-Ya tengo un color más bonito.- puso otras en sobre mi mano.

-¿Ámbar? Creí que te gustaba el naranja.- se llevó las manos a la nuca y comenzó a andar por el pasillo en dirección a la caja.

-Esas me recuerdan a tus ojos.- me hizo un guiño en mitad del pasillo.- Vamos, tengo entradas para el cine que no voy a desaprovechar.- continuó andando y me apresuré hasta darle alcance.

-Hace un rato te daban igual las entradas.- levanté una ceja.

-Ya. Pero ahora quiero tener una cita.- sonrió como un chiquillo.

-¿Cita? ¿C-cómo que una cita?

-Buenas tardes, esto... - la chica de la caja continuó hablando pero yo no podía quitar mis ojos de Natsuya. Cita, cita, cita. La palabra resonaba en mi cabeza.

-Ey Nao, se supone que me las vas a regalar ¿puedes pagarle a la chica?

-Ay sí.- saqué mi billetera y le di lo correspondiente a la dependienta. Ella nos dirigió una cuidada sonrisa y salimos de allí. Caminamos hasta el coche y le tendí la bolsa con las gafas a Natsuya. La palabra cita seguía sonando en mi mente.

-Genial, mi primer regalo de novios.

-¡¿Novios!? - Me quedé paralizado en mitad del aparcamiento y Natsuya tiró de mi hasta el coche. Me entré en él por inercia pero seguía perplejo. Él se sentó en el otro asiento y me sonrió muy tiernamente.

-Nao... Aún no te lo voy a pedir. Quiero llevarte a un sitio bonito.

-¡Eres idiota! ¡Vas a acabar conmigo! ¡Eso se dice antes de hablar de citas y novios!

Una sonrisa pícara nació en sus labios.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta verte nervioso.- se acercó a mis labios, no me besó. Nunca me acostumbraré a este cosquilleo que me produce. Tampoco quiero. Sólo quiero sentirle así de cerca siempre. Se relamió y dejó de observar mi boca un segundo para cruzar sus pupilas con las mías.- ¿Puedo?

-Idiota.- levanté una ceja y tiré de su chaqueta hacia mi consiguiendo que al fin me besara. Mi beso, con mi mejor amigo, sabía delicioso.

Aunque aún la culpa me invadía.


	20. Cielo

¡Qué susto!

No sé porqué Sousuke gritó mi nombre si ni siquiera nos había escuchado. Mi nombre...

¡Qué vergüenza!

-Toda tuya, Mako.- señaló la piscina.

-Mako de nuevo...- me llevé las manos al pecho.

-¿Eh?

-No,- me puse a temblar.- nada.

Sousuke se alejó de nosotros con paso firme hasta los vestuarios.

Yo por mi parte, acabé el calentamiento con los niños y luego comenzamos a nadar. Intenté que cada uno de los chicos se sintiera a gusto. Les enseñé a contener la respiración sin taparse la nariz y después a que cada uno, en el estilo que prefiriese nadase un poco de esa forma. Me encantan los niños, son tan inocentes y sinceros que nunca sabes qué pueden llegar a decirte. Hinata, la chica que dijo que parecía un pudin (y no le faltaba razón) se alejó un momento de sus compañeros y nadó con gracia hasta mi.

-¿Está todo bien, Hina-chan?

-El chico guapo y temeroso nos está mirando.- susurró en mi oído tapando su boca para que nadie pudiera leerle los labios.

Mis ojos corrieron al principio del pasillo dónde Sousuke estaba apoyado riendo mientras veía cómo los demás niños estaban jugando a ver quién contenía durante más tiempo la respiración con el método que yo les había enseñado. ¿Cómo podía decir que no le gustaban los niños si sonríe así sólo con verlos, si tan sólo unos minutos antes se divertía asustándolos?

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella.

-S-sí... ¡No!

-Entonces no sonrías así o lo confundirás. Además estás rojo, profe Tachibana. Los mayores sois raros, nunca sabéis qué queréis.

Volví a echarle una vista a Sousuke. Sí, los mayores somos raros. Ahora que yo no estaba con Haru, ahora que sabía que él no quería a Nao, yo mismo me prohibía acercarme porque para él sólo era uno más. Y aún así ponía esta sonrisa tonta al mirarle ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de Sousuke? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido?

Tantas veces desperté abrazado a él... Nunca imaginé que me había vuelto adicto a su piel. Siempre creí que era por el simple gusto de entregarme a él en cuerpo, nunca me di cuenta que también se había hecho con mi alma. ¿Y qué era de la suya? Aunque tenga esa apariencia de tipo duro sé que es tierno. Sólo había que verlo enseñar esa curva cómo ahora mirando a mis chicos. ¿De quien era su corazón? Sousuke había dicho que Nao sólo era un capricho, como yo. Él mismo lo había dicho.

Es sólo... una relación esporádica como contigo.

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Yo no era más que otro en su cama, por eso me detenía a mi mismo. Por eso mismo tampoco tenía razón para enfadarme, Sousuke y yo sólo estábamos teniendo sexo. No era nada más. En ningún momento tuve el derecho de poder sentirme celoso. Aún no hemos hablado de ello. De esa noche, de Haru, de qué me llevó a él. Sé que Sousuke quiere hablar y aún ninguno había soltado prenda. Teníamos mucho que explicarnos y yo aún no había escuchado lo que quería decirme después de que buscáramos a Haru.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a mi y su sonrisa divertida se desdibujó formando otra muy tierna. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase a él.

-Hina-chan, vuelve con tus compañeros. Voy a hablar con el chico guapo ¿vale?- le guiñé un ojo y ella asintió muy feliz.

Después salí del agua y caminé hasta él, poniéndome más nervioso con cada paso. Me estuvo preguntando sobre los chicos y ambos estuvimos hablando sobre ellos hasta sentarnos en los bancos.

-Eres demasiado dulce con ellos.- susurró.

-Qui-quizá... consiguen conquistarme.

-No estaba reprochándotelo. Creo que así tú los conquistas a ellos y por eso siempre se portan tan bien.- llevé mi mirada a los niños, sí Sousuke tenía razón, siempre me hacían caso.- ¿Quién no se rendiría a tus pies?

-Hay gente que no lo hace.- dije sin pensar y bajé la vista.

-Dime quién es el imbécil.- parpadeé un par de veces en su dirección. Es tan agradable conmigo... Soy un imbécil.

-Sou. Lo siento.

-¿A qué viene eso?

\- A llamarte en la noche, a tenerte toda una madrugada buscando a Haru, a tentarte para meterme contigo a la.- me tapó la boca con una mano.

-Yo soy completamente consciente y tan culpable como tú de eso. Aunque no me llamaría culpable. No hice nada que no quisiera. ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Te arrepientes de esa noche?- un escalofrío abrió todos mis poros. No tuve valor para mentirle.

-No...- él soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Dime que fue para ti tan maravilloso como yo lo sentí.- sus ojos azulinos se fijaron en los míos. Podría perderme en ellos. Podría dejarme ir de nuevo. Sousuke hacía que fuese fácil perder el control. Vi la hora sin quererlo al agachar la vista. Y me levanté deprisa para acabar la clase con los niños. Sousuke se levantó con un suspiro y sus manos en los bolsillos. Todos recogieron sus cosas y me ayudaron a guardar los flotadores y demás. Sousuke les ayudó también. Cuando les despedí desde la puerta, volví a la piscina. Sousuke no estaba. Creí que había vuelto a casa y me sentí un poco triste. Pero al llegar a los vestuarios me lanzó mi ropa.

-Cámbiate, te llevo.-dijo secamente.

-Da-date la vuelta.

-¿Mmh?

-Tengo el traje de neopreno, no quiero que me veas mientras me desvisto, date la vuelta.- me puse rojo y el sonrió.

-No es la primera vez que te vería desnudo.

-¡Sousuke!

-Voy, voy.- puso las manos en alto en modo de rendición y se dio media vuelta. Comencé a desabrochar el traje y bajarlo por mi torso.- Por cierto, tengo dos de tus camisas en mi casa. Ya están limpias. Te las traeré mañana.

-¡¡¡Sousukeeee!!!

-Sí, lo siento, no miro.- se volvió a girar.- Es que eres toda una tentación...- Me ardía el interior por escuchar eso. Me gustaba provocar esa picardía en él, pero no... No podía si no quería acabar mal parado. No sé porqué un instante después se arrepintió de sus palabras y rápidamente añadió.- No quería decir eso. quiero decir, que bueno...- se llevó la mano a su cara y refregó sus parpados.- Lo siento.

-También lo fue para mí, Sou...- cambié de tema, mientras subía la cremallera de mi sudadera.- Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

-¿Mmh?- se giró confuso.

-También fue... Maravilloso para mi esa vez. No sé por qué, era diferente, creo, bueno...-comencé a ponerme nervioso, no debí haber dicho nada, tendría que haber mantenido mi bocota cerrada.

Me cogió el mentón y paseó su dedo por mi barbilla adelante y atrás muy dulcemente. Y clavó esas preciosas turquesas en mis ojos. Sí podría perderme en él.

-Muy diferente. No quiero besar a nadie más desde esa vez.- su voz sonó ronca y terriblemente sensual.

-Yo tampoco...- lo separé de mi poniendo las manos sobre su pecho a pesar de mis ganas de quedarme entre sus brazos. Y puse mi vista en mi mochila, la cual cargué en seguida al hombro.

-Mako... no, quería decir que...- No me llames así, por favor, eso lo hace más difícil.

-Lo sé, Sou.

-Lo siento...

-No, yo soy quien debe disculparse. Ni siquiera me expliqué bien ese día, ni te expliqué lo que me respondió Haru y no te escuché aunque te prometí que lo haría después de encontrarle.- Sousuke entrelazó su mano en la mía, sus dedos firmes entre los míos me guiaron hasta fuera del club. No podía ver su cara, ni saber lo que sentía.

-Sou ¿dónde vamos?

-No vamos a hablar de esto en la piscina, Mako.

Creí que me llevaría hasta su casa o que conduciría hasta la mía sabía qué pasaría después de hablar si estábamos solos y no quería. Pero no fue así, se alejó de nuestro barrio. No sabía dónde me llevaba. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando tomó la carretera que salía de la ciudad.

-¿¡Sou!?

-Vamos a un lugar tranquilo, no te preocupes.- no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana cómo el bosque se movía a nuestro paso. Tapé mi cara con miedo.

Una de sus manos se posó en mi pierna y la acarició, me encanta cuando hace eso. Consiguió tranquilizarme un poco pero la sombría me tenía cohibido. Él tomo un camino no muy alejado de la ciudad que se adentraba entre columnas enormes de árboles. Cada vez la oscuridad era más presente. La noche se había instaurado por completo y yo no podía parar de temblar a pesar de sentir el calor de su mano mimándome.

-Sou, yo...

-Te gustará cuando lleguemos, te lo prometo.

-Pero Sou yo sólo quería hablar.- hizo un instante de silencio, sin darme cuenta ya había detenido el coche y al fin pudo poner su vista sobre mí.

-Yo también...- iba a acercar su mano a mi mejilla pero la apartó y se tomó un segundo para mirarme antes de salir del coche. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás y cogió algo del maletero. Después me abrió la puerta y descansó un brazo sobre ella- ¿No vas a salir?- tenía una manta en las manos.

-Te-tengo miedo, sabes que me da miedo esto.- me tendió la mano.

-Es como cuando nadas espalda, Mako, sólo mira al cielo.- me dijo dulcemente.

Agarré su mano tembloroso, y con un trago en seco le hice caso y miré al cielo. Un soplo de aire movió mi flequillo y sentí una gran tranquilidad al observar el firmamento. Millones de estrellas brillaban radiantes sobre nosotros, casi no había hueco para dibujar ninguna más. La vía Láctea se observaba perfectamente en mitad de ellas y la luna grande y redonda las acompañaba y destacaba entre todos los demás cuerpos celestiales.

Sousuke es mi firmamento. Fue mi propio pensamiento aquella noche.

-Mako.

Sousuke tendió la manta en el suelo y dio unas palmadas a su lado. Se tumbó sobre ella cruzando los brazos en su nuca. Yo me acerqué a él y me tumbé a su lado. Y observé de nuevo las mil luciérnagas que adornaban el manto celestial con las manos en mi estómago que también parecía lleno de ellas.

-Esto es precioso Sou...

-Lo sé.- sonrió sin apartar sus ojos del cielo.- Aquí me siento más libre, todo parece más fácil mirando la inmensidad ¿no crees?

Eso me daba paso para que al fin hablase con él.

-Sí... Todo parece tan pequeño...- el miedo había desaparecido por completo y la suave brisa junto a las vistas me relajaban. Así que reuní mis fuerzas y comencé a hablar.- Cuando te vi besar a Nao... me sentí muy mal y yo sólo quería que dejase de doler en mi interior. Por eso fui a besar a Haru con prisa pero mi solución no dio resultado. Por eso necesitaba besarte. Tenía que confirmar que... eras tú.- dejó de observar el cielo pero yo no tuve fuerzas de ver su cuerpo recostado a mi lado.

-¿Era yo?- no quise contestar a esa pregunta. Sólo le afirmé con la cabeza.

-Haru tampoco se sintió bien después de eso y le pedí un tiempo para reflexionar. Pero, Sou, yo no podía esperar más y tenía que verte. Después de besarte, después de aquella noche...- me contuve a decirle lo que sentía por él.- supe que yo no amaba a Haru de esa manera.

-¿Y Rin que tenía que ver en todo esto? Ayer te sentías culpable porque él y Haru estuviesen enfadados.

-Como te digo, Haru tampoco estaba enamorado de mi. Por eso no le importó todo esto. Hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón ya estaba ocupado. Si yo no me hubiese metido en medio...- le eché un vistazo a Sousuke.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Siempre. Siempre era Rin, desde su primer encuentro y aunque quiso negarlo.

-¡No me jodas!- se enderezó.- ¿Sabes la lata que me ha dado? Años. Años de Haru no sé qué, Haru esto, Haru lo otro, tengo que olvidar a Haru, Haru, Haru, Haru. Lleva preguntándome por él desde que sabe que estábamos en el mismo club. Lo mato...- suspiró y volvió a tumbarse. Sonreí, lo imaginaba.- Y pensar que todo hubiese sido tan fácil... - entristeció su gesto al cielo.- Nos gusta complicarnos...

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

\- Aún no... Estaba muy, muy enfadado.- sus párpados se cerraron unos segundos mientras contenía algunas palabras. Lo supe porque abrió la boca para hablar pero después la cerró sin decir nada.

-Sou... Lo siento... No se habría enfadado contigo si yo no...

-No te disculpes.- seguía con los ojos cerrados y está vez su frente arrugada en ademán de molestia.- Además, ya te he dicho que yo era tan consciente como tú de lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- Rin te perdonará, Sou. Él te aprecia demasiado como para no volverte a hablar.

-Eso espero. - sonrió amargamente.

-¿Qué es lo que querías que escuchase, Sou? Te lo debo, me ayudaste a buscar a Haru.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Me giré un momento a mirarlo, la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto más pálido que no le sentaba nada mal. Me daban ganas de tocar sus brazos relucientes a la luz y de explorar lo que las sombras ocultaban.

-Haré que me creas.

-¿Eh?

Me dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a fijarse en el cielo. Sus pupilas tenían la luna grabada a presión, brillaban con tal intensidad que pensé que de un momento a otro saldría alguna lágrima de allí. Me guardé esas palabras, no sabía lo que significaban pero tenían importancia para él y quise atesorarlas.

-Gracias, Makoto.- me sonrojé sin razón.

-¿P-por qué?

-Por explicarme, por abrirme tu corazón, me gusta pasar tiempo así contigo.

Agarré mi camiseta en la zona de mi pecho. Mi pulso estaba desbocado. "No, no, por favor, relájate, no aprietes tanto" le dije en silencio a mi corazón y se me escapó una pareja de gotas saladas que limpié deprisa para evitar que él las viera.


	21. Hablo inglés

Australia estaba siendo como una luna de miel. Íbamos tomados de las manos, acabábamos de ducharnos juntos, habíamos dormido abrazados y la noche había sido ejem... Todo estaba perfecto. Pero sabía lo que acontecería después, regresaríamos a Japón y hablaríamos y habrá discusiones. Sólo espero que Rin no se enfade tanto como para volver a desaparecer. De momento, no quería pensar en ello y Rin tampoco parecía dispuesto a tocar el tema. Mi mayor temor era esa carta. No quiero que Rin sepa lo que había en esa carta. Era horrible. Pero podía estar tranquilo si nunca la leyó, no tenía razón de estar enfadado si nunca la leyó.

Mi mano se sintió fría cuando me soltó. Alcé la vista viendo cómo Rin corría a saludar a Winnie. No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la antigua casa de Rin. Sonreí, ese animalucho le ayudó a Rin a soportar su nueva vida cuando llegó a Australia. El perro soltó un ladrido y corrió hacia mí. Me sobresalté al ver que se lanzó a lamerme. Pero me agaché para saludarle también. Los lengüetazos en mi cara pararon para soltar otro ladrido pero siguió llenándome de babas.

-¡Se acuerda de ti, Haru! Debiste caerle bien.- río Rin y casi pude ver cómo me sonreía su yo de 12 años. No pude evitar contagiarme de ternura.

Lori y Russell salieron de la casa a recibirnos cuando escucharon a Winnie ladrar y por lo poco que pude entender nos invitaron a pasar y nos ofrecieron un café. Agradecí el café pues ni siquiera habíamos desayunado. Rin estaba verdaderamente feliz hablando con Lori, escuchaba algo sobre nadar y poco más pude comprender. Russell les sonreía y hacia algún comentario desde detrás de la barra de la cocina. Me arrepentí de no saber suficientemente inglés, no es que yo sea muy hablador pero me hubiese gustado darles las gracias por cuidar a Rin, aunque eso sí sabía decirlo...

-Oh, the most important. I want to tell you something.- Rin se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja y como respuesta Lori se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Oh my God, Rin! ¡Oh my...! ¡Congratulations, boys! I knew it.- Rin se quedó con cara de póker mientras miraba a la australiana.

-¿Rin por qué nos está felicitando?- le susurré, él se encogió de hombros.

-I'm so happy you are datting! Congratulation my little boys! - la mujer nos miró maravillada con los dedos de las manos entrecruzados en frente de su rostro.

-No, what!? I want to tell you that I'll return to Japan. Lori, what are you saying?- Lori se señaló el cuello con el dedo. Rin dio un salto y se levantó de la silla con la mano en el cuello justo donde había despejado su mechón de pelo.

-Rin, no me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Por qué nos felicita Lori?- Russell no paraba de reír.

-¡Por nada!- dijo Rin rojo como un tomate.

-No te hagas el idiota.- dije tranquilo mientras le miraba de soslayo.

-¡Tú eres el idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? - Rin destapó su cuello y pude ver un moratón violáceo que resaltaba con su piel pálida. Me gusta. Sonreí satisfecho en mi interior.

-No parecía disgustarte mientras lo hacía.

-¡Idiota, no lo digas así!

Las risas de Russell y Lori nos distrajeron de la discusión. Aún sin entendernos nos miraban maravillados y felices.

-¿Qué ha dicho Lori?

-Nos ha felicitado por ser... grandes nadadores.

-No mientas.- entrecerré mis ojos y me crucé de brazos.

-¡Cree que somos novios ¿vale?!- estaba muy enfadado ¿conmigo? No lo sé.

-Rin...- me dio la espalda. Le dijo algo a Lori y se adentró en la casa, supuse que camino del baño. Miré a mis zapatillas, aún no habíamos llegado a Japón y los problemas estaban empezando a asomar. ¿Somos novios? Tampoco lo sé.

-Haru...- Lori me llamó con su acento australiano.- Rin really loves you... Are you understanding me?

-A-mor.- dijo Russell en japonés dibujando un corazón con sus manos.

Lo sé, lo sé, claro que lo sé. Fue lo primero que Rin dijo al volver a Japón. Dos años después...Diciéndome que me quería... ¿Por que te alejas dos años de mi entonces? No... ¿Por qué fui tan idiota de dejarte marchar sin? Todo parecía ir tan bien y desapareció de pronto.

-Yes, I-I understand...- contesté para no impacientarles. Ellos fueron los primeros en escucharme decir: - I-I... lo- love him too... Thank you... for... taking care of Rin. - ni siquiera sé como pude mantener una mínima conversación con ellos, no sé si lo hice bien pero creo que me entendieron, eso me hizo feliz y a ellos también pareció agradarles.

Russell sé acercó a mi y me dió un fuerte abrazo que me pilló por sorpresa. Lori daba insonoros aplausos con alegría. Rin llegó del baño murmurándome que teníamos que marcharnos cuando sé encontró con la escena. Nos despedimos del matrimonio para emprender nuestro camino hasta el aeropuerto.

-Don't forget about our wedding invitations!!- bromeó Lori moviendo su brazo con energía mientras Russell reía y la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué significa wedding?- de nuevo Rin tenía un adorable color en sus mejillas.

-¡Nada!- gritó bastante molesto.

-¡Rin!

-¡Boda!- miró hacia el otro lado ocultándome su rostro.

-¿Cómo se dice "primeros"?

-Firsts.

-Don't worry!! You will... be the... firsts!! ¿Rin, cómo se dice "recibir"?

-¡Cállate idiota! No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera.- me encogí de hombros y solo salude estirando mi brazo libre mientras él tiraba de mi.

Rin me arrastraba por la calle agarrando mi muñeca. Su paso era ligero y apenas me había dirigido la vista desde que salimos de casa de los australianos. Su mano tiraba con fuerza de mi y estábamos a un paso de ir corriendo en lugar de andando. Me quité la gorra y corrí adelantándome a él.

-Toma,- dije colocándosela sin apenas mirarle.- si no quieres que sepa qué te pasa tápate, pero no me lleves corriendo. Estoy cansado y sólo nos hemos tomado un café.

Bajó su mentón y entre sus mechones y la gorra tapó completamente su cara. No había soltado mi mano, pero ahora sus dos manos la sostenían. Nos habíamos parado en mitad del camino pero no íbamos justos de tiempo.

-Dilo otra vez. Sólo si es verdad, dilo de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Te he escuchado hablar con Russell y Lori en inglés.

-Rin...-no me dejó hablar.

-Da igual. Es una tontería. Vámonos.- volvió a emprender el paso pero no pudo porque tiré de él hacía mi. Sus brazos quedaron apoyados en mi pecho y nuestras caras separadas por la distancia de la visera de la gorra.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- susurré. Mi mente retrocedió y dudo un segundo: no querer que supiera nada de mi como hizo él todos estos años o poder de una maldita vez decirle todo.

-No fue mi intención.- su voz se hizo un murmullo. Después pasó ambas manos por su cara y la frotó como borrando su expresión para después pintar una sonrisa, forzada, pero aún así dejando ver sus bonitos dientes de tiburón.- Vamos a comer algo ¿si?

Volvió a sostener mi mano, esta vez entrelazados sus dedos con los míos. El paso era más lento y agradable. Tal vez no había árboles de cerezo, ni siquiera sería temporada de que estos floreciesen pero nos adentramos en un parque con grandes árboles y llamativas flores que nos atajaba hacia el aeropuerto. El paisaje de alrededor parecía sacado de uno de esos cuadros franceses donde las señoras se paseaban con sombrilla. Los sauces adornaban el camino y entre sus ojas brillaba un gran cielo mañanero. Alrededor el color predominaba. Azul, rosa, verde y amarillo. Era diferente a caminar con Makoto por el parque. Esta vez incluso yo lo estaba sintiendo romántico, no son sólo cosas de Rin. Todo se ve más bonito. Todo es más espectacular con él a mi lado. Un leve calor se apoderó de mis pómulos.

-Vamos ahí, tienen unos...- sé giró hacia mi y me observó y su voz se transformó en murmullo.- dulces... estupendos. ¿Haru? ¿Haru por qué estás llorando?

Ni siquiera noté el agua caliente sobre mi rostro, tampoco me importaba. Me limpié con mi muñeca y le abracé. No quería perderlo más. No quería que desapareciera otra vez de mi vida. Me gustaba Australia pero no quería a Rin lejos de mí. No quería que el mundo volviera a oscurecerse. Quiero ver el mundo así de coloreado con él. Quiero sentir que pasear es romántico.

-¿Haru...?- puso una mano sobre mi pelo y enredó los dedos en él. Su otro brazo rodeaba mi cuello. No quería alejarme. No quería estar sin Rin. Rodeé con más fuerza su cintura y apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro. Vi ese rosetón violeta en su cuello y suspiré. Él se estremeció. ¿Rin es mío? No. Yo soy suyo, completamente suyo.

-I love you, Rin.- se pausó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No digas eso a la ligera ¿bien?- gruñó en un susurro separándose de mi y agarrando mis mofletes con sus largos dedos. Debía tener una cara muy cómica.

-Pero no lo eshtoy disiendo a la ligera.- dije como pude con mis labios apretados por sus dedos.

Él acercó su boca a los mía y dio dulces besos chupando mis labios ¿de pez? Sus mejillas estaban muy rosadas y su cara mientras me besaba era preciosa, no cerré mis ojos en ningún momento. Quise observarle. Sus largas pestañas se acercaban a mi, sus labios probaban los míos una y otra vez.

-Vamos a comer algo antes de que pueda darte un bocado.- enseñó sus colmillos de nuevo en una curva preciosa antes de que los mismos mordieran el borde de su labio. Yo también quería hincarle el diente.

Nos paramos en un puestecito del parque dónde hacían hamburguesas, perritos y bocadillos. También tenían dulces de muchos tipos. Rin escogió un hojaldre relleno de chocolate. Yo por mi parte, pedí un bollo relleno de crema. Bueno, lo pidió Rin también porque yo no sabía. Pegué un mordisquito en la parte superior y succioné la crema.

-¿Esta bueno, Haru?- afirmé con la cabeza y seguí chupando la crema.- ¿Sabes qué si lo haces así el bollo después quedará vacío?- me encogí de hombros.

-Me gusta comerme las cosas a mi manera, me sabe mejor.- Rin rio y después le dio un bocado a su dulce quedando manchada de chocolate su comisura. Cogió una servilleta, pero yo le impedí limpiarse. Me comí el chocolate de sus comisuras aproveché para morder sus labios.- Mmm, me sabe mejor.

-¡Haru!- volvió a enrojecer. Y miró a los dependientes esperando que no nos hubiesen visto y realmente así fue porque ellos estaban a sus cosas de espaldas. Cómo me gustaba verle nervioso. Aun sin haber terminado los pasteles volvió a hacerme caminar. -Va-vámonos o al final se hará tarde.

Comenzamos a andar de nuevo para coger un bus e ir al aeropuerto. La ventana me había absorbido por completo, no porque estuviésemos pasando por sitios muy asombrosos pero no quería irme. Estaba pensando. No quería que esto acabara tan pronto. Estaba concentrado más allá del cristal cuando el rostro de Rin se reflejó al lado del mío. Movió sus labios. Thank you pude leer en ellos. Y apoyó su mejilla sobre la mía.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté a sus ojos en el cristal.

-Por hoy. Por anoche.- mis comisuras se alzaron en una sonrisa.

-Rin, enséñame a nadar mariposa.

-¿¡Qué!?- Rin se separó de mi, me miró como si estuviera viendo algo extraño. Puso una mano en mi frente.- Definitivamente, estás loco, enfermo, por eso no estás borde, por eso llevas diciendo cosas raras toda la mañana.

Cogí su muñeca y tiré de ella quedándole a tan solo un soplido de mi.

-No Rin, estoy completamente cuerdo.- dije seriamente mirando sus finos y amelocotonados labios.

-Haru, la gente... Estamos en el bus...- susurró.- No me mires así...- se separó de mi.- Aún... ¿Aún estás enfadado contigo mismo?

-Sí.- volví a poner la vista sobre el cristal.

-¿Y estás enfadado conmigo?

-No, Rin.- era la verdad.

-Lo estabas cuando llegamos aquí. No quiero pensar que el sexo te ha quitado el enfado.

-No fue así.

-¿Entonces?

-Te quiero, Rin. No quiero volver a perderte.- se recostó en el asiento impidiéndome ver su reacción.

-No juegues con eso, Haru... Esto parece como un bonito sueño del que voy a despertar. Todo esto es extraordinario, pero hace tan sólo un día no querías ni hablarme. No te entiendo. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

No pude contestarle. Miré mis manos que ahora temblaban, creí que hablaría al llegar a Japón, yo no quería estropear estos dos días. Me acordé de esa foto, de aquel día en la playa. Todo parecía ir genial hasta que, de pronto, Rin decidió marcharse. Nadie le detuvo, no le detuve.

-Te prometo que te enseñaré a nadar mariposa cuando puedas darme una respuesta.- besó mi mejilla y se dio media vuelta.


	22. ¿Cita triste?

Natsuya

No puedo estar más feliz. Nao es mi pareja ¡Mi novio! Gua. Estoy tan contento. No puedo parar de mirarle y recordármelo. Bueno, aún no se lo he pedido oficialmente porque quiero hacer algo bonito para pedírselo correctamente. Aunque todo haya ocurrido de forma extraña, Nao merece lo mejor.

Está centrado en ver la peli, aunque de vez en cuando cruza su mirada con la mía y coge palomitas. Después, da un sorbo a su refresco y sigue atento a la pantalla. Yo no puedo ver la peli. Él está maravilloso, me parece mil veces más interesante ver sus reacciones. Sin despegar la vista de enfrente acercó su cabeza a la mía.

-Te lo estás perdiendo todo, te arrepentirás. Es genial.- me susurró.

-Créeme, no me arrepentiré. Estoy observando algo mejor ¿Alguien te ha dicho que te sientas realmente bien esa ropa?- Él miró su atuendo con una risa postiza.

-Supongo... Fue un mal intento de verme bien.- volvió a fijar los ojos, aún estaban rojos, sé que había estado llorando pero no sabía exactamente porqué.

-Nao... Prométeme que cuando acabe la peli me contarás lo que te pasa. No más secretos, por favor.

-No más.- entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Entonces apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro con una sonrisa un tanto entristecida. No quise molestarle más hasta que no acabase la peli, ya preguntaría después.

-Natsu... Natsuya. Despierta.- un suave roce de sus nudillos sobre mi rostro acabó de despertarme.- Te has quedado dormido con la peli.- Las luces estaban encendidas, la gente estaba ya bajando las escaleras y levantándose de los sillones.

-Lo siento.- froté mis ojos.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, hoy ha sido un día largo. Yo me iré en metro no t...

-¡No, no, no!- me levanté de sopetón y salimos casi corriendo de la sala del cine. Las palabras de Nao, me despertaron inseguridad. No quería echar nada a perder ahora.- ¿No quieres estar más tiempo conmigo?

Se sobresaltó y sus mejillas enrojecieron y su voz sonó madura y tierna a la vez, reprochando:

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? - cogió mis manos.- Quisiera no separarme de tu lado, pero estás cansado Natsu. Se te avecinan días importantes en el club, prefiero que descanses como es debido a...

-Duerme conmigo entonces.

-¿Q-qué?- su cara entera tomó el color de sus mejillas.

-Sí, decidido. Además tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Nos pasamos por tu casa y coges las cosas para irte mañana temprano a clases. De hecho, yo te llevaré.

-Natsuya...

-¿Sí?

-No hay prisa, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

-No vas a volver a irte sin hablar conmigo, Nao.- él agachó su vista. Así que era eso, Nao seguía sin querer hablar.- Me has dicho que no esconderás nada más...- mi voz se debilitó a medida que hablaba.

-Ya... Está bien Natsuya, cenaremos juntos pero no creo que me quede a dormir.

-¿Por qué?- protesté con un puchero. Nao se limitó a apartar su vista, evitando mis niñerías para no caer en ellas.- Está bien...- dije más serio pero no podía ocultar mi tristeza.

Regresamos a casa. Nao no abrió la boca en todo el camino. Su cara reflejaba inseguridad, me sentí culpable de no haber podido animarle en todo el camino pero aún no sabía que rondaba por sus pensamientos. Él no quería hablar pero yo necesitaba explicaciones, estaba realmente preocupado. No me gustaba verle triste todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me quité la chaqueta y rápidamente fui a ver que tenía en la nevera. Nao se fue a la sala sin rechistar. Mi cara se desdibujó y otro ademán de decepción apareció. No me quedaban muchas cosas en la nevera y no podría hacerle una rica cena a Nao como pretendía. ¿Cómo un día tan especial se estaba echando ahora cuesta abajo?

-¿Te parece bien si hacemos una pizza?

-Sí, lo que quieras.- respondió él con desgana.

Metí la pizza en el horno. Me di una ducha rápida mientras para relajarme. Al salir del baño, iba a servirle la pizza pero cuando llegué al salón le encontré derramando lágrimas sobre la pantalla de su móvil.

-¿Nao?

-Sousuke.- ¡¿Qué?! La sangre se me congeló al escuchar ese nombre. Tragué saliva con la intención de desenredar el nudo en mi garganta pero no podía si quiera preguntar. El miedo comenzó a devorarme. Me dijo que no era por su culpa que estaba mal... ¿M-me mintió?- Sousuke.- volvió a repetir y rompió a tremendos sollozos.

Sin saber qué hacer le quité el móvil de las manos y lo abracé. Nao se sostuvo a mi con fuerza y siguió llorando a lágrima tendida. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Qué hago? ¿Estoy retrocediendo? Está llorando en mi hombro por otra persona. Esto es tan amargo...

-Natsuya... Llévame al hospital.- dio un sorbo a su nariz.

-¿¡Q-Qué!?

-Sousuke... ha... ha tenido un accidente.

Salí corriendo con él de casa. Me había puesto lo primero que encontré en el armario y conduje a toda velocidad. Fuimos hasta el hospital, Nao seguía sollozando. No había soltado mi mano de que salimos de casa. A veces la apretaba con fuerza y otras notaba sus escalofríos morir al final de sus dedos. En una sala de espera, nos encontramos con un tembloroso Makoto, con la cara escondida entre sus manos. Nao me soltó y corrió hacia él. Se puso de cuclillas frente a él y sin decir palabras se abrazaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Nao con un hilo de voz y el chico entre sus brazos.

-Veníamos... De las afueras... Me dejó en la puerta de casa... Y mientras veía como se alejaba... Un imbécil lo arrolló... Es mi culpa.- se separó de Nao.

-No. No lo es, no digas estupideces.-dije acercándome a su lado.

Pasé un brazo por el hombro del chico y escondió su cara de nuevo entre sus manos. Estuvo llorando otro rato sobre mi pecho. Mientras Nao aún con la preocupación sembrada en su semblante intentaba consolarle. Después de un rato en el que al menos las lágrimas cesaron, Nao se atrevió a seguir preguntando:

-¿Has llamado a sus padres?

-Sí, o sea, llamé a Rin y él lo hizo. Dijo que vendrían directamente. Y después tan rápidamente como pude te avisé a ti.

-¿Por qué me avisaste tan rápidamente?- había algo en el rostro de Nao que me decía que él sabía la respuesta. Sentí miedo. ¿Será...? ¿Makoto sabía lo que había entre Nao y Sousuke? Comencé a temer.

-Bu-bueno... Es que... - me miró un segundo y con incertidumbre siguió mirando a Nao.- tu y él... Bueno...- si alguien no le paraba ese chico comenzaría a llorar de nuevo y yo le acompañaría.

-Makoto, yo no quiero a Sousuke. No de esa forma. - sostuvo las mejillas del menor con sus manos y le sonrió.- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy saliendo con Natsuya.- su cara cambió al instante, la sorpresa se adueñó de él.

Todo el aire se me escapó de los pulmones. No esperaba que contárselo a alguien fuera tan vergonzoso. Ambos se me quedaron mirando. Juraría que mi cabeza iba a explotar. El calor se había instalado en mi rostro. Makoto relajó el ambiente con una risilla cargada de tristeza.

-Me alegro, me alegro mucho por vosotros.

-Perdóname Makoto.- Nao se volvió a abrazar a él. Después le susurró algo al oído y Makoto negó con la cabeza. Nao se separó de él dejando un beso en su frente.

Un doctor salió a la sala de espera con paso decidido. Éramos los únicos en esa sala.

-¿Familiares de Sousuke Yamazaki?- Makoto se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia él. Nosotros también nos enderezamos pero una voz nos detuvo.

-¡Yo soy su madre!- gritó una mujer de cabellos oscuros a mis espaldas. Makoto dio un paso atrás mientras la mujer se acercaba a él.

-No ha sido nada grave, la operación fue exitosa. Solo tiene un par de costillas dañadas. Le aconsejo que no estén todos aquí, sólo puede tener un acompañante cuando lo subamos a la habitación ya que las horas de visita terminaron hace rato.

-Nos vamos entonces.- dijo de pronto Nao con seguridad, aunque su mano parecía gelatina y la sostuve con la mía.- Makoto, envíanos un mensaje cuando sepas como avanza ¿si?

-Pe-pero yo...- temblaba.

-¿Makoto? Tu has sido quien avisó a emergencias, ¿verdad?- la señora Yamazaki se abrazó a él.- Gracias, muchas gracias.-Makoto parecía tan nervioso que no sabía qué responder. Solo pudo abrazarla de vuelta.

Les dejamos charlando y a paso lento salimos del hospital.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?- se aferró más a mi, fuera del hospital hacía frío.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? - susurré asombrado.

-Sousuke.

-¿Uhm?

-No quiero que perdamos el tiempo. ¿Y si desapareces mañana?- oscureció el semblante.- Si quieres hablar está bien,- le abogaban sus palabras.- pero prométeme que hoy dormirás conmigo.

-No voy a desaparecer. Dormiré contigo, lo prometo. Abrazado a ti. No quiero dormir de otra manera.

-¿Aunque no te guste lo que te diga?

-Aún así.

-Realmente eres idiota.

De nuevo, regresamos a mi casa. Al bajarnos del coche volvió a darme la mano. Recalenté una vez más la pizza y la puse sobre la mesa pero él miró hacia otro lado.

-No tengo hambre.- murmuró. Suspiré, no pretendía echarle una bronca para que comiese.

-Háblame entonces.- el agachó su cabeza y apretó los puños a sus rodillas.- Ya te he escuchado decir dos veces que no quieres a Sousuke ¿qué relación tenías entonces con él? Yo hasta ayer pensé... que sólo erais buenos amigos.

-... con él.- fue lo único que entendí de su murmullo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Me acostaba con él!- gritó y me sostuvo la mirada un segundo antes de volver a mirar sus puños. Y un puño, fue lo que yo sentí en el estómago. Envidia, celos. De que alguien lo había tenido antes que yo. Quise retenerme. Pero no pude. Le dí la espalda, me era imposible estar frente a él. Resoplé. Apreté mis dientes reteniendo todo lo que no podía decir.

-Eras libre de hacerlo ¿no?- dije entre dientes. Di un paso en falso hacia fuera de la sala.

-Nunca tuvimos nada serio.- se explicó Nao.

-Te estoy diciendo que eras libre de hacerlo.-repliqué aún rechinando mis dientes, necesitaba in vaso de agua, tenía la boca seca

-Pero quiero explicártelo bien. - asentí pero no me giré a mirarlo.- Tú siempre... Él sólo era un sustituto. Al principio sólo era un buen amigo, podía contarle todo, incluso... Lo que sentía por ti.- Mis ojos se abrieron.- Después... Algunas cosas comenzaron a quemar cada vez más en mi interior. Sousuke sólo aliviaba, pero no apagaba ese fuego. Natsuya... Te quiero. Te quiero, de verdad, desde hace mucho.- me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. Nao se asustó y se levantó instantáneamente pero no se atrevió a acercarse a mi.- ¿Natsu?

-¿Por qué?...- comencé a llorar como loco.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- ¿Por qué yo tampoco se lo dije? me reproché mentalmente.

-Porque... No quería que te alejaras de mi. Pensé que si te lo decía ya no sería más tu amigo...

-¡Y no quiero serlo, maldita sea!- las lágrimas caían sobre mis pantalones no podía mirarlo pero su voz entrecortada me describía sus sentimientos. Habíamos estado muy ciegos.

-Natsuya... Lo siento. Es por eso que estaba tan decaído... Cuando nos viste... Me sentí... Horrible. Yo sólo te quería a ti pero todo comenzó a complicarse más y más.- él también comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué lo sientes, idiota?! Si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde... si me hubiese dado cuenta antes... llevarías mucho tiempo a mi lado...- me llevé los puños a mi frente y limpié mis pestañas con mis muñecas pero las gotas no paraban de emanar. Sentía cómo el pecho me apretaba, el corazón se me encogía.

Sus pies se acercaron lentamente, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Si sigues llorando yo tampoco pararé.- susurró a mi espalda.- No vale arrepentirse de lo que no hemos hecho.

-Eres idiota.- sostuve sus brazos sobre mi vientre y él repitió una disculpa que yo no necesitaba.- Eres idiota por pensar que no querría quedarme contigo después de esto.

Nao levantó la cabeza de mi espalda pero no habló. Me levanté del suelo y él hizo lo mismo. Al fin pude darme la vuelta y encararlo y como pude con mi rostro húmedo puse la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Ahora que al fin te tengo no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil.- él llevó sus manos a su boca y su confusión se transformó en dicha. Me alegró verlo así de feliz. Le abracé, le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y ganas; y antes de separarnos de ese cálido mimo, nos besamos despacio, con amor, con ternura.

-Quiero irme a dormir... con mi novio.-susurró en mis labios.

-Yo quería hacer algo más especial para...- me separé un poco de él para hablar.

-Natsuya me da igual. Ya habrá cosas especiales, ahora dímelo y harás de esta simple noche algo especial.- sus ojos exploraban cada zona de mi cara.

-Bien.- sonreí y sus pupilas se pararon en mis labios para después centrarse en mis ojos.- Nao Serizawa, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¡Claro! ¿Hoy? ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Al cine?- se burló de mi. Y recordé que esas había sido nuestra conversación de esta tarde. Volví a reprochar mi propia estupidez. Mis mejillas ardían, me sentí muy tonto.

-¡Oye!- comencé a hacerle cosquillas y se removió en mis brazos con una dulce risa. Una risa preciosa que hacía tiempo no escuchaba. Su pelo se agitaba con el movimiento y su cuerpo se encogía ante las carcajadas. Y con su corazón a mil volvió a besarme alegremente y esa noche dormí abrazado a mi novio.


	23. Hospital

Sousuke

-¿M-Mamá? - su silueta fue lo primero que vi al abrir despertar.

-¡Sousuke, Dios Santo, menos mal que estás bien! ¿Te duele mucho, mi amor?- me froté los ojos, aún no entendía qué me tenía que doler pero al intentar incorporarme lo supe. Sentí como todo mi costado derecho se quejaba por mi movimiento.- No te endereces, debes quedarte en esa posición.

-Mamá, me acuerdo que... Un coche se saltó el semáforo... Mi coche... Ufff ¿qué me ha pasado?- la cabeza también me comenzó a molestar.

-No te preocupes por el coche, lo importante es que estás bien. El airbag te salvó de gran parte del impacto pero se te dañaron un par de costillas. - Mierda. Me llevé las manos a mi cara.

-¿Y mi hombro?

-No le ha pasado nada grave, sólo un poco más resentido, volverá pronto a la normalidad.

-¿En cuánto tiempo?

-No sé exactamente...

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para volver a nadar?

-No lo sé, mi niño, le preguntaremos luego al doctor.- mi madre acarició mi frente y depositó un dulce beso en ella.- Voy a llamar a tu amigo.

-¿Qué amigo?

-Un chico de ojos verdes. Lleva toda la noche aquí, él fue quién llamó a emergencias.

-¡Makoto!

-Sí, así dijo que se llamaba. Es un chico muy amable.

-¡Pero si es de día! ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y cuarto. Tranquilízate, amor ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Échale la bronca mamá! ¡No ha ido a clase! ¡Prometió que no faltaría más a la universidad!- me agité.

-Pero, Sou... Ha estado toda la noche aquí contigo como voy a reñirle por eso...

-Por favor, mamá...- puse mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos, estaba apunto de llorar. En realidad, no podía parar de darle gracias al cielo. Makoto... Se había quedado conmigo toda la noche... pero estaba faltando a clase por mi culpa. Y yo me sentía bien porque se quedó a mi lado, soy un egoísta.

-Lo haré pasar ¿sí?- asentí, mi madre me conoce mejor que nadie, no le iba a decir nada a Makoto y sabe que realmente estaba agradecido.

Me quedé unos instantes sólo. No sabía qué decirle a Makoto primero... Entró rápido, pocos segundos después de salir mi madre.

-¿Sou?- aún con ojeras y los ojos hinchados era adorable.

-Debo estar en el cielo, esos ojos parecen divinos.- bromeé.

-Menos mal... Eres el de siempre.- sonrió adentrándose en la habitación.

-Creo que no me han cambiado.

-No vuelvas, a darme un susto así.- susurró y se acercó más a la cama.

-No tengo culpa de que los coches se me echen encima.- volví a bromear pero su cara ya no tenía lucidez.- ¿Makoto?

-Apenas te habías alejado... llamé a emergencias y corrí a buscarte... Creí... Dios mío... Creí...- se llevó las manos a sus ojos. -No sé qué hubiese hecho si... No sé qué hubiera pasado si...

-Ssh, Mako. Estoy aquí.- lo abracé a mi costado izquierdo para no hacerme daño. Se quedó apoyado en mi pecho.- Mako... me prometiste que no faltarías más a clase...- realmente no quería decirle eso. Quería darle las gracias por haber pasado la noche conmigo, por llamar a la ambulancia.

-Pero... Es que no podía irme... No podía irme sin verte. Tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, no sé cómo pagarte todo esto. Gracias, mi vida. - se me escapó ni siquiera me di cuenta de que le llamé así.

-Mi vida...- susurró él.- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Es mi culpa, si no me hubieses llevado a casa nada te habría pasado.- soltó en un berrinche.

-Makoto, por favor. Eso es una tontería. No fue tu culpa, ¿puedes dejar de culparte por todo cada vez que te pones nervioso?

-Pero los relevos, las competiciones, ibas a nadar espalda... Sousuke lo estabas haciendo tan bien. Estabas cumpliendo buenas metas.

-No me importa seguiré nadando espalda más tiempo. Iba a nadar espalda por ti.

-¿C-cómo?- se sonrojó.

-Tranquilízate y vete a clase ¿si?

-No quiero...-me susurró- no me iré de aquí.

Rocé su mejilla alterada con mis nudillos. Yo tampoco quería despegarme de su lado, pero no podía permitir ser el culpable de que faltase de nuevo a clase. Era reconfortante que quisiera quedarse a mi lado, cada vez me hacía amarlo más, pero no echaría por tierra este cuatrimestre por mi culpa.

-No me lo hagas más difícil.- murmuré y su débil mirada se posó en la mía.- Hoy no tienes que ir al club ¿verdad?- asintió.- Ya ves que estoy bien así que ve a clase, y luego vuelve. Yo no me voy a mover de aquí.- reí. Él se levantó lentamente con pesar. Peiné su flequillo a un lado para verle mejor.- Esperaré impaciente que vuelvas.

-Te traeré algo para que no te aburras.

-¿Un libro?- sonreí. A él le gusta tanto la literatura.

-Un libro.- afirmó seriamente.

-Bien.- agradecí e iba a marcharse pero antes de llegar a la puerta le retuve.- Mako.- se volvió a mirarme.- Por favor, vuelve sonriendo.

-Hum.- afirmó con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa forzada.

Mi padre fue el siguiente en entrar. Estuvo preguntándome sobre lo que me sucedió y se lo expliqué en detalle. Mi madre entró minutos más tarde y ambos me estuvieron mimando hasta la hora del almuerzo. Una enfermera entró con una bandeja de comida. Todo era insípido. Así que a pesar de los sermones de mis padres apenas probé bocado. Las horas pasaban lentas, miraba y remiraba el reloj como si así pudiera darle más vida a las agujas. Sólo quería que Makoto regresara.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato?- me sugirió mi madre. Pero en ese mismo instante mi padre que se había ausentado volvió a mi habitación.

-Cariño, vamos a salir. Hay aquí unos amigos del chico.

El corazón se me aceleró. Makoto. Ya había vuelto.

Eso creí.

En la habitación entraron Nao y Natsuya. El primero calmado pero aún así con un toque de tristeza en su rostro. El segundo... Apenas se quedó a los pies de la cama y ni siquiera podía dirigirme la mirada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - Nao se acercó a mi y sonrió. Natsuya me cruzó una mirada felina parecía una pantera a la espera de su presa. Entendía esa mirada, no lo culpaba. Me volví para responder a Nao.

-Bien, solo duele un poco. Aunque nuestros esfuerzos de rehabilitación se han ido al traste. Aún no sé cuándo volveré a nadar.- Natsuya apoyó sus manos en los pies de la cama con nerviosismo.

-¿¡No nadarás relevo con nosotros!?- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Nao involuntariamente agarró mi mano y miró a Natsuya con miedo. Tragué saliva.

-Bueno, sólo quedan un par de meses para las competencias. Yo no puedo entrenar en estas condiciones y el entrenador va a formar los equipos. Habrá más...

-¡Pero Rin y Haru, y yo...!- llevó el dorso de su mano a su boca y no habló más, salió de la habitación, chocándose con un recién llegado Makoto que nos miró para intentar entender qué le ocurría.

-Voy por él. Así podéis hablar tranquilamente. - dijo Nao de modo relajado, aunque salió corriendo en busca de Natsuya.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Makoto preocupado.

-Sólo se alteró, venía nervioso. Ven.- no quise preocuparlo. Le di espacio para que pudiese sentarse a mi lado.

-Te traje algo.- sacó una caja y la abrió sobre su regazo.- Espero que te gusten las fresas.- sacó una porción de pastel de fresas con una pinta deliciosa, con nata, bizcocho y chocolate blanco.

-Dios mío, no sabes lo que te agradezco esto. La comida de aquí es repugnante.- cogí el pastel y le di un bocado. Estaba realmente delicioso. Los ojos de Makoto me contemplaban con alegría pero su tristeza de fondo aún no se había marchado.

De nuevo pasé dedos por su mejilla, su piel era tan suave y tan hermosa. Pero odio esa triste sonrisa.

-Deja de poner esa cara, por favor.

-Es que no me gusta verte aquí...

-Piensa que es mi habitación.- Makoto transformó su gesto en sorpresa y las mejillas se le colorearon.- No... O sea, no quise decir eso.- ¡Agh! Siempre tenía que liarla. Siempre tenía que soltar comentarios así. A este paso nunca me creerá. Seguí comiéndome el pastel para callar mi bocaza.

-También te traigo... Otra cosa.- sacó un par de libros ahora con una sonrisa más sincera.- ¿Poesía o misterio?

-¿Cuál te gusta más?- realmente quería saber.

-Yo prefiero poesía, pero creo que tú eres del estilo Sherlock Holmes.- tocaba su mejilla con uno de los libros.

-Quiero el de poesía entonces ¿cuál es?

-Rimas y Leyendas de Bécquer.- sonrió satisfecho. - ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres a Arthur Conan Doyle?

-Segurísimo.- cogí el libro de entre sus manos manos y lo abrí, tan sólo una estrofa me iluminó una maravillosa idea.- ¿Estás más tranquilo?- dije mientras leía ese poema.

Esas estrofas parecían hechas para él, era perfecto. Asintió mostrándome otra sonrisa cargada de melancolía. Solté un chasquido sin querer, pero no me gustaba verle tan decaído.

-Rin y Haru vendrán a verte cuando lleguen de Australia.- un trozo de pastel se quedó a medias en mi esófago.

-¿¡Lleguen!? ¿Haru está en Australia con Rin?

-Pensé que te lo había dicho. Lo siento.- Makoto se encogió de hombros inocente. Estupendo, el hidrofílico estaba avanzando con Rin y yo no hacía más que meter la pata con Makoto. Aunque en realidad, me alegro por ellos.

-No importa... Espero que estén bien.

-Rin te perdonará, Sou.- me dio un apretón de manos.

-Gracias, Mako... Oye, pronto es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

-Hmm- afirmó un tanto con desgana pero después sonrió como sólo el sabe.- No te preocupes, lo celebraremos cuando te recuperes.- comenzó a ponerse nervioso.- Qu-quiero decir, todos. Haru, Rin y los demás, no sólo bu-bueno...

-Bien, pero espero salir de aquí antes.- él me miraba con alegría y un tanto tímido.

-Sou... ¿Qué querías decir con que nadarías espalda por mí?

-No dejas pasar una, eh. Me gustaba verte nadar, la vez que me contaste que de pequeño te daba miedo el agua y por eso ahora te gustaba ver el cielo cuando nadabas pensé Makoto ha encontrado su manera de volar. Y yo quería saber lo que se siente ¿Alguna vez nadarás conmigo?

-Por supuesto.- no se pensó la respuesta.- Será lo primero que hagas cuando te recuperes.- ordenó sin pizca de rectitud en sus palabras, más bien con alegría.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo.- moría de ganas de besarle. Estaba ahí sentado a mi lado, diciéndome todas esas cosas. Trayendo tarta y libros, sonriendo de verdad, diciéndome que nadaría conmigo. Sin poder retenerme de otra manera me abracé a él.- Gracias, Mako. Gracias, de verdad.

-No hay de qué. No he hecho nada.- me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

-Sí. Lo haces y no te das cuenta, a cada momento, cuando sonríes, con tus reacciones. Con tus libros, con tu generosidad.

-Sou...- sonó débil.

Haces tan fácil quererte.

-No me sueltes aún. No te vayas todavía.- temí.

-No... Me quedaré hasta el final.


	24. Discusión por amor

Rin

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar a Japón fue dejar mi equipaje en mi nueva casa y correr a visitar a Sousuke. Makoto me había llamado y yo rápidamente avisé a sus padres del accidente. Estaba muy preocupado por él pero en la siguiente llamada, Makoto me tranquilizó diciendo que no le había pasado nada grave.

-Pensé qué no querías volver a verme.- se burló el muy bribón.

-¡Cállate! ¿Sabes el susto que me diste? Ni siquiera me has dejado volver tranquilo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estás enfadado?- antes de responder miré a Haru, su mirada era impenetrable y seria. Supongo que si a él no le importó yo tampoco debería estar enfadado.

-Limítate a acostarte con gente sin pareja.- me quejé y rio en respuesta.

-De momento no está entre mis planes acostarme con nadie y menos en este estado.

-¿Y qué pasa con Makoto?- preguntó Haru muy directo, tanto que consiguió sonrojar a Sousuke. Le apartó la mirada sin contestar.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque le quiero... - Haru no apartaba la mirada de él.-Quiero que entienda que le quiero, de verdad. No puedo dejar que crea que sólo quería sexo.

-¿Hoy no viene?

-Vendrá más tarde, está ocupado. Por eso quiero aprovechar y pediros ayuda. He tenido unas ideas. Para empezar, necesito hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños especial a Makoto. ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algo que le guste?

-¿El chocolate?- respondí.

-Eso es muy típico, Rin. Necesito algo más llamativo.- me respondió Sousuke. Haru estaba muy pensativo.

-A Makoto le gustan los niños.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Haru, no le puede regalar un niño!

\- Que tengan uno.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡El sexo entre hombres no puede engendrar niños!- le grité.

-Pa-parad, por favor.- dijo Sousuke muy rojo mientras contenía la risa.

-Pues que adopten.

-¿Y no crees que eso es demasiado "llamativo"?- estaba comenzando a tener calor, esa conversación no iba a ninguna parte.

-¿Adoptar? ¿A Makoto no le gustaban los gatos?- se quedó Sousuke reflexivo dando con su propia respuesta.

-Sí. Pero eso es aburrido, Yamazaki. Rin, yo quiero un niño.- de pronto empecé a tener mucho calor en esa habitación ¡Maldito hospital!

-Y-y a mi q-que me cu-cuentas.- tartamudeé.

-Si nos casamos tú también serás su padre entonces necesito tu consent- le callé poniendo mis manos en su boca.

-Te he dicho que no digas estupideces, no piensas las cosas. Además aún estoy esperando tu respuesta. Estoy enfadado.

-No mientas, no estás enfadado.- habló tras mis manos.

-¡Pero debería, déjame al menos aparentarlo!- le solté.

Sousuke comenzó a soltar unas carcajadas tremendas. Se frotó el rabillo del ojo y después intentó coger aire para calmarse.

-Parad, por favor, me duele cuando me río. Además ya tengo respuesta. Y lo dicho, necesito que me ayudéis. Rin ve a una floristería y entrégale esto.- me tendió unos folios.- Diles que quiero que lleven a esa dirección todos los días una rosa con una de las poesías, a ser posible ordenadas tal y como están. Haru, necesito que vayas al refugio y me tramites la adopción de un gato.

-Ya podías ser así de romántico.- le dije con la boca pequeña a Haru.

-Te acabo de proponer tener un hijo, me parece más romántico que adoptar un gato.

-Lo decía por las flores y las poesías, idiota.- bufé, recibió un golpe de las poesías en la cabeza.

-Entonces... ¿Estáis juntos?- rio Sousuke pero cambió su expresión al mirarme. Me paralicé al momento. No... ¿Si? No era capaz de responder a esa pregunta. Bueno... Yo le dije a Haru lo que sentía, y Haru... lo había dicho también pero, desde aquella noche, dice "te quiero" y todas esas cosas sobre casarse y tener hijos como si nada. Como si fuese fácil. Me afecta porque para mí son cosas muy serias. No es algo que puedas decir así como así. Y Haru parecía no darle importancia, sólo lo soltaba sin más, sin saber cómo me sentía yo. El silencio que se había formado en la sala estaba ahogándome ¿Haru tampoco sabía esa respuesta? Es sencillo ¿estamos saliendo o no? Lo miré irritado porque pensé que el diría algo, pero al verle... Estaba tan asustado como yo e igualmente buscaba en mí que diese una respuesta.

-V-voy a i-irme a casa.- me temblaba la voz. Salí de la habitación, corriendo, sin dar más explicaciones y sin esperar respuestas de nadie, sin llorar en mitad del hospital, deseando llegar a casa y encerrarme para hacerlo allí. Llevaba un nudo en la garganta. No pude correr muy lejos porque apenas estaba saliendo del hospital su voz me detuvo.

-¡Rin!- iba a correr de nuevo pero era tarde, ya me había dado alcance. Me agarró por la cintura, intenté liberarme pero no lo conseguí.- Por favor, Rin...-me suplicó y me dio media vuelta para encararme.

-Quiero irme a casa.- susurré como pude. Puso su mano en mi mejilla

-Rin...-acercó sutilmente su rostro.

-No me beses, por favor, Haru. No lo hagas. Déjame irme a casa por favor.- me obedeció y sólo juntó su frente a la mía.

-¿Cómo quieres que te deje ir así? Te acompaño.

-Necesito estar solo.

-Rin, por favor, no te vayas otra vez de la misma manera.- ese fatídico momento se instauró en mi mente.

-Me voy mañana a Australia, Haru.

-¿Q-qué?

-Necesito estar solo.- fue la tontería más grande que dije nunca.

-Rin...- se tragó sus verdaderos sentimientos.- está bien, vete si es lo que quieres.

-... no te vayas otra vez así. No quiero perderte de nuevo.- continuó.- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

-No...- me sostuvo el rostro con sus manos para que no bajase la vista.

-Rin, no haces más que decirme que no diga cosas porque sí, ¿tú quieres que seamos pareja?- el corazón se me encogió.- Entonces, comprende que no las digo sin pensar. Si te dije que te quiero es porque es la verdad. Sabes cómo soy. No podría decirlo tan fácil si no lo sintiera.

-Pero aún no me has dicho porqué cambiaste de repente, eso me desconcierta.-comencé a balbucear. Necesitaba que quitase sus manos de mi cara, no podía mirarle porque me hundiría en sus ojos de mar. Tragó saliva y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Creí que habías leído la carta, te rogaba que volvieses, que me cogieses el teléfono, que me contestases algún maldito mensaje...- su voz fue cambiando a llorosa.- Fue la primera vez que te dije "Te quiero" y creí que me habías ignorado. Que no te importaba lo que yo sentía. Era una carta horrible.

-Haru... Lo-lo siento. Yo nunca tuve fuerzas para leerla. Es irónico, pero te echaba tanto de menos que nunca pude.

-Nunca leas esa carta, Rin.

-¿Qué? Pero si...- puso sus dedos en mis labios.

-Olvídate de estos dos años. Vuelve a sonreír como entonces, como antes de irte. Todo iba tan bien... Esta vez no puedo dejarte ir, quiero estar contigo.- el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas. Posó sus manos con delicadeza en mis caderas. Su toque me estaba embriagando.- Sal conmigo. E-Es decir, si tu quieres...

-Haru...- mis pestañas comenzaron a humedecerse mientras él me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. ¿Cómo pude pensar que sería imposible con él? ¿Cómo pude convencerme a mí mismo que era un sinsentido estar a su lado?- Perdóname Haru. Perdóname por marcharme.-rodeé con mis brazos a su cuello.- No voy a irme de nuevo, sólo quiero estar donde tu estés.

-¿Eso es un sí? - dijo aferrando sus dedos a mi cuerpo.

-Esto es un sí.- le besé, un beso puro y fugaz pero cargado de amor.

-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.-comenzó a besuquear mi cuello.

-H-Haru para. - reí.- O-oye... Hemos dejado solo a Sousuke...

-Me echó de la habitación.

-¿Qué?- me asusté.

\- Me dijo: -Imitando la voz de Sousuke.- Lo quieres ¿no? ¡Pues lárgate a por él!- sonrió de nuevo.- Creo que si le envías un mensaje de que ya todo está bien mañana no me matará.

-Está bien, pero a cambio ¿me acompañas a casa?

Emprendió camino conmigo, mi nueva casa no caía lejos. Pero dimos un pequeño rodeo para pasarnos por la floristería y hacerle el favor a Sousuke. En mi casa las cosas aún estaban en cajas y tenía todo por ordenar pero necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas imprescindibles para poder quedarme allí por fin.

Mi brazo rodeaba la cintura de Haru, su mano de estaba posada en mi cadera mientras caminábamos... Hasta entonces. La bajó lentamente y la metió en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón. La dejó ahí reposando. Lo miré con sobresalto pero él ni se inmutó. Continuamos andando, apresuré el paso sin darme cuenta, estaba nervioso. Pero a pocos metros de mi casa, me clavó sus dedos. Me tensé como respuesta y paré de andar.

-¡Haru!

-Tenía que hacer que me invitases a pasar.

-¡Pero ya viste que aún está todo por colocar y ordenar!

-Bien, te ayudaré.

Sí, me ayudó. Entre bromas, empujones y discusiones sin importancia sobre dónde colocar algunas cosas. Ya sólo quedaba acomodar el cuarto. Poner las sábanas a la cama, guardar mis cosas en el escritorio, y las últimas prendas en el armario. Estaba abriendo una de las cajas cuando Haru depositó un beso sobre mi pelo antes de ir un momento al baño. Y entonces la vi. Cerré la habitación deprisa. La tenía en mis manos y por primera vez tuve tentación de abrirla. Sin pensarlo más lo hice. No sin antes recordar: Nunca leas esa carta, Rin. Pero eso no me detuvo, leí rápido para que Haru no me viera.

(Aún podía leerse Mi querido aunque había sido borrado) Rin.

Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que te fuiste. Nunca pensé que me dolería más que la otra vez. Todos los días espero que leas mis correos, que contestes mis llamadas. Nunca había estado tan pendiente de mi teléfono, pero tú nunca estás tras las llamadas ni es tu nombre el dueño de los mensajes que recibo.

Te lo ruego, llámame, una sola vez. Envíame un último mensaje. No me ignores más. Necesito decírtelo al menos una vez: Te quiero.

Aún no entiendo qué hice mal, a parte de dejar que te marchases ese día. No sabía que a partir de entonces desaparecerías por completo. Sé que hablas con Makoto, él es quién me dice cómo te va. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no quieres saber nada de mi? Si me has olvidado, si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros era mentira, te odiaré. Te odiaré por siempre. Te sacaré de mi vida tan fácil como tú volviste a Australia.

Haruka.

Dios mío... Haru...

Los primeros párrafos hicieron acelerar mi corazón hasta el punto de querer ir a abrazarle. Pero todo se destrozó en el último párrafo , donde el lápiz había dejado un rastro más fuerte, más apretado contra el papel. Una escritura enfadada. ¿Haru me odiaba? ¿Haru me odiaba desde entonces? ¿Sólo me dejó de odiar porque no leí la carta? Era la primera vez que Haru me decía te quiero y la primera que me dijo que me odiaba.

Te odiaré por siempre. Me encontré con sus ojos al abrir la puerta.

-¿Rin?- en un intento fracasado, escondí la carta a mi espalda.-No...

-¿Me odiaste?- vino y se dejó caer en el suelo a mi lado.

-No... Yo... Te dije que no debías leerla. Tendrías que haberla tirado.

-Vete, Haru...

-¡No!- se alteró.- Déjame que te explique.

-Esto es horrible... Yo no te olvidé nunca.

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé. No te odié, nunca dejé de llamarte... sólo estaba enfadado, nunca te odié. Ese día estaba frustrado. Me había vuelto a quedar...

-¿Estancado?- me estremeció imaginarlo.

-Sí.

-Intenté olvidarte.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me odias por eso, Haru?

-No... Nunca lo hice y no lo haré ahora.- me miró incrédulo.

-¿Entonces, por qué me trataste así al volver?

-Porque... Quería... Que entendieras lo que yo había sentido estos años. Creí que ni siquiera te importó la carta y aún así llegaste diciendo que me querías. Pero no te odiaba Rin. Nunca lo hice, es imposible para mi.

\- ¿Y si te hubiese olvidado... ?

-No digas eso, por favor...

-¿Me odiarías?

-No. No podría. Estaría condenado a amarte sin ser correspondido...- miré la carta, miré esas malditas palabras. Haru acercó sus manos temblorosas y de un tajo, rompió la carta en dos. Quedó en mis manos la parte donde lo último que decía era Te quiero. E hizo pedazos lo demás, lo cerró en un puño.

-Haru qué crees que hubiera hecho si hubiese leído eso antes.

-Que al menos llamarías enfadado...- No pudo sostener su mirada al frente, apretó los papeles en sus manos.- ¿te fuiste para olvidarme?

-Si... Creí que era lo mejor. El miedo se adueñó de mí, creí que no nos entenderíamos, que discutiríamos mucho, que el ser felices duraría poco tiempo. Creí que si me alejaba no te importaría porque Makoto cuidaría de ti como siempre.

-Me gusta discutir contigo. Y Makoto es Makoto, no Rin.

-No me refería a reñir en broma Haru... ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con Makoto?

-Quería olvidarte.

-¿Y tengo derecho a odiarte por ello?

-Sí, eres libre de hacerlo... ¿lo vas a hacer? ¿me vas a odiar?

-No...- hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y me aferré a ellas con fuerza. Le quiero demasiado. Él acarició mi pelo. Tan relajantes sus manos sobre mi cabello y aún así yo seguía tan alterado. Pasamos largos segundos en silencio.

-Será mejor que me vaya...- dijo enderezándose, terminando con las dulces caricias.

-No. Por favor.- balbuceé entre las telas de mi ropa lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchase. Él se volvió a sentar inmediatamente a mi lado y se hizo otro silencio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- susurró sin destrozar la atmósfera callada.

-No lo sé...

-¿Quieres dejarme?

-Acabamos de empezar...- saqué la cabeza con temor de entre mis brazos.

-Es nuestra primera discusión de novios.- recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Habíamos discutido justo antes de empezar... Es lo que yo temía, esto no funcionará.

-¿Qué quieres entonces, Rin?

-No lo sé...- Haru acarició mis mejillas y unió su nariz a la mía en un sosegado roce que se prolongó hasta el anochecer sin una palabra más. Sin más distanciamiento ni más acercamiento.


	25. Tranquilidad

Nao

Había dado alcance a Natsuya una planta más abajo de dónde estaba la habitación de Sousuke. Había ido por las escaleras, por lo que fue fácil interceptarlo. Creo comprender todo lo que siente. En primer lugar, él se ofreció voluntariamente para traerme al hospital, sabe que historia aparte, Sousuke es un gran amigo para mí pero eso no quitaba que aún estaba reacio ante su presencia. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que le afectara que Sousuke no pudiera nadar en los próximos relevos.

-¡Natsuya!- le llamé. Estaba llorando cuando se dio media vuelta. Se abrazó a mí desesperado.

-Yo quería un relevo, los cuatro. Ya contaba con ello...

-Ya lo sé mi amor, pero sabes que las competencias en invierno son simples pruebas, para verano podréis nadar los cuatro.

-Pero... Ikuya...

-Os pondrán otro compañero, eso no cambiará nada con él.

-Le dije que tendría en mi equipo los mejores nadadores. - levanté su mentón.

-Tu ya eres el mejor nadador para él, Natsu, con eso le basta.

Con él más tranquilo salí del hospital, no quería interrumpir a Makoto y a Sousuke, seguro que les venía bien el tiempo a solas. Además Natsuya también necesitaba una pausa, llevaba unos días muy nervioso y eso no le hacía nada bien. Sé la ilusión que le hace ese relevo y confiaba en que el entrenador lo seleccionaría pero el ambiente a su alrededor no le favorecía si quería seguir mejorando. Llegamos pronto a su casa.

-Voy a tener que mudarme.- bromeé al llegar.- Ven, voy a darte un masaje, lo necesitas.-fuimos directamente a su cuarto.

-A mi no me importaría.- susurró, estaba verdaderamente cansado.- Estaría mejor contigo aquí.- se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Lo he podido ver mil veces, pero verle desvestirse a solas es otro nivel.

-¿D-de verdad? - pregunté tontamente.

-Claro. Al menos podrías dejar aquí un cepillo de dientes y algunas cosas para cuando puedas quedarte.- comencé a masajear suavemente sus músculos mientras él disfrutaba de mis dedos sobre su piel.

Se hizo un silencio acogedor mientras sentía cada uno de sus músculos resbalando entre mis manos. Mis yemas masajeando cada rincón de su espalda. Era gustoso poder tocarle así sabiendo que al fin era mío. Natsuya cerró sus ojos:

-Nao, ¿podemos descansar un poco?.- sugirió.- Quiero dormir otra vez contigo.

-B-Bien.- paré el masaje y me senté a su lado. Bajé la cremallera de mi sudadera y me atrajo por la cintura. Apoyó su cabeza a mi espalda con un sonido que se podía comparar con el ronroneo de un gato.- Ya voy.- reí y me quité por completo la chaqueta para recostarme a su lado.

Natsuya, con sus párpados cerrados y su sonrisa inocente, pasó un brazo por mi cintura. Y por segunda vez me quedé dormido en sus brazos con una tranquilidad que sólo el podía regalarme. Se nos pasaron las horas soñando y la pequeña tarde del otoño estaba dando a su fin cuando me desperté por un bostezo de Natsuya que también abría sus ojos.

-Se nos ha hecho muy tarde.

-Da igual.-susurró mientras con un dedo empezó a acariciar todo lo que mi camiseta ocultaba.

-La próxima vez traeremos algunas de mis cosas. Pero no puedo estar siempre aquí molestando.- continué nuestra conversación.

-Nao... Tú no me molestas. Podrías dejar tu piso y venirte aquí, pagaremos este a medias.  
-¿Me-me estás pidiendo que viva contigo?- mi cara echaba humo.

-Pero en exámenes, huye a la biblioteca. O seré yo el que molesta.- dijo con una voz grave.- Será una dura tentación tenerte para mi sin poder tocarte.- su dedo terminó con las caricias, para que esta vez su mano se sumergirse por debajo de mi ropa apretando mis caderas.

-N-Natsu.- todo mi cuerpo comenzó a quemar. Fundió sus labios con los míos. El cosquilleo en mi estómago surgió al instante. Ese hormigueo que me provocaba desde hace mucho y que hasta entonces nunca había calmado. Me subí a su regazo para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Chupó mi lengua y empujándome hacia él, Natsuya me hizo notar su bulto.

-Serizawa, ¿puedo continuar?- Hacía años que no me llamaba Serizawa. Sonaba tan extraño y a la vez provocador. Prohibido.

-Sí... -susurré. En seguida sus manos se aventuraron debajo mi camiseta, pasearon suavemente por mi espina dorsal y bajaron por mis costados con la misma gentileza. De la misma manera su boca también bajó a mi cuello donde sus lamidas hacían crecer el cosquilleo de mi interior.

-Voy a bajar.

-¡No, espera!

No me hizo caso, se tumbó sobre la cama y se deshizo de mis pantalones y con la misma rapidez de mi ropa interior. Tenerle ahí con esa mirada lasciva lo hizo más duro, más palpitante. Comenzó con unas suaves lamidas alrededor y antes de chuparlo por completo yo ya estaba gimiendo. No iba a aguantar.

-Natsuya... Para...

No le dio importancia a mis palabras, y lo metió por completo en su boca. Tras un par de succiones le quité de allí.

-Eso ha sido...

-¡No lo digas!- me avergoncé.- Y-yo nu-nunca..

-Acaso... ¿te excito demasiado? - susurró en mi oído y para dar fe a sus palabras mi cuerpo soltó un suspiro.

-Ah...- un escalofrío me llegó de principio a fin.

Volvió a atraparme entre sus labios en un beso intenso, pero no demasiado como parecer desesperado. Era un movimiento firme, húmedo, seguro y con leves mordidas a mis labios. Me dejé llevar por sus formas y sintiéndome mal por haber acabado tan pronto, llevé mi mano al interior de sus pantalones y toqué su marmolea erección obteniendo como respuesta jadeos de su parte. La sentía entre mis dedos y yo mismo gozaba con el hecho de tocarla, pero Natsuya apartó mi muñeca de ahí a la vez que dejó mi boca respirar.

-Si lo haces, yo tampoco aguantaré después.

Me echó un vistazo y sonrió con lujuria antes de succionar mi cuello para después correr hasta mi pecho con besos. Continuó apoderándose de mis pezones con mordidas y succiones demasiado placenteras. Tiraba de ellos dejándolos erectos y duros. Tenerlo así, proporcionándome esa dulce locura mientras su miembro suplicaba ser liberado chocando con el mío. Apoyé mis manos a sus hombros para seguir con los pies en la tierra porque me sentía en la gloria.

-Te quiero dentro.- murmuré tan suave que creí que ni siquiera me había oído.

Pero tan pronto lo mencioné fui empujado para caer de espaldas en la cama. Y mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas yo quedé embelesado con su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Como si un dios hubiese esculpido ese hombre sólo para mí.

Sostuvo mi mentón con el pulgar y el índice y me dirigió la vista a sus grandes pupilas.

-¿Vas a perdonar mi inexperiencia?- abrí mi boca para tener a su pulgar para mí y lo chupé, lo embadurné con mi saliva.

-Eso es lo primero que hay que hacer.

Siguiendo mi lección mojó 3 de sus dedos en su propia saliva. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus párpados se cerraban como si él mismo gozase de su acto. Yo gozaba sólo con verle. Creí que volvería a correrme simplemente con verle así de lascivo, con su mirada fija y profunda y su lengua gruesa enredándose entre sus dactilares.

-Abre tus piernas.- me ordenó.

Sumiso ante su petición, me dejé hacer. Su primer dedo se hundió en mi interior comenzando a acostumbrar a mi cuerpo a su presencia. Lo movió en círculos y mis dedos pasaron de sus hombros a su espalda. Un segundo dedo me invadió, siguió con el mismo movimiento.

-Bésame.-supliqué.

Sin hacerme esperar envolvió mis labios con un ritmo lento que me deshacía por completo. Necesitaba más. En ese mismo instante sus dedos abrieron mi entrada una y otra vez. El placer y el dolor me hicieron clavar más su dedos a su espalda. El tercer dedo provocó un arqueo en mi espalda que me hizo soltar su lengua. Sus largos dedos habían rozado un punto de placer máximo.

-A-ahí, Natsuya, más.

El rozó otra vez ese lugar atrapándome de nuevo en un calmado beso. Sus dedos seguían el ritmo de su lengua. Más. Necesitaba más. Sus dedos salieron de mi interior dejando un instante de insatisfacción que intenté llenar metiendo mi lengua más profundo en su boca. Una de mis manos rozó con la de Natsuya que iba a posicionar su miembro ante mí.

Yo mismo lo introduje. Y la satisfacción volvió a inundarme. Mis caderas comenzaron solas a suplicarle y él no dudó en responder con embestidas firmes y lentas acompañadas de jadeos incesantes. Cada vez le ansiaba más. Le necesitaba más.

-N-Nao... Ffuu- resopló. Mi nombre sonaba más ricamente en sus labios que mi apellido.

Clavó sus estocadas igual de lentas pero más profundas, desataban el placer que llegaba hasta la punta de mis dedos y los tensaban. Arañaba su espalda por la locura. Su sudor y el mío se mezclaban y hacían ágil el vaivén de los cuerpos. Todo el cosquilleo de mi interior se estaba transmitiendo a lugares escondidos. Le rodeé con mis piernas sintiéndolo más dentro. Natsuya cambió sus toscos gruñidos por mordiscos en mi cuello. La lujuria nos estaba envolviendo a ambos. Aquel suave balanceo nos era insuficiente. Tras unos pocos choques más sufriendo el lento bamboleo su miembro comenzó a chocar más rápido, a rozarme aquél magnífico lugar con una urgencia deleitosa. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la vez que mi espalda se tensaba en una curva. Todo a mi alrededor se nublaba. Su boca dejó de torturar mi piel para dejar a su ruda respiración en su lugar. Sus alientos de desesperación y pura pérdida del control acabaron con mi lógica. Las cosquillas que inundaban cada parte de mi ser explotaron al unísono en un último apretón de mis dedos, mis piernas y mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. En una embestida más, Natsuya se vino también.

Nos desmoronamos. Él había caído tan rendido que pensé que dormiría de nuevo pero abrió sus ojos con una mirada feliz y relajada y me sonrió con una preciosa curva que besé al instante.

-¿Más relajado?- le pregunté mientras acariciaba un mechón de su pelo.

-Mucho más. Me aportas toda la tranquilidad que necesito.-se quedó en silencio un instante abrazado a mí.- Nao... Me relajaría por completo si... ¿también te bañarás conmigo?- preguntó inocentemente mientras mis mejillas ardieron.

Antes, casi, de poder asentir se levantó de la cama, me cogió en brazos y desnudos paseamos hasta el baño. Natsuya llenó la bañera de agua tibia. Y juntos nos sumergimos. Me senté entre sus piernas mientras sus dedos masajeaban mi pelo con sutileza.

También él es mi tranquilidad.


	26. Ojos verdes

Makoto

Porque son, niño, tus ojos  
verdes como el mar te quejas:  
verdes los tienen las náyades,  
verdes los tuvo Minerva  
y verdes son las pupilas  
de las hurís del profeta.  
El verde es gala y ornato  
del bosque en la primavera.  
Entre sus siete colores  
brillante el iris lo ostenta.  
Las esmeraldas son verdes,  
verde el color del que espera  
y las ondas del Océano  
y el laurel de los poetas.  
Es tu mejilla temprana  
rosa de escarcha cubierta,  
en que el carmín de los pétalos  
se ve al través de las perlas.   
Y sin embargo,   
sé que te quejas   
porque tus ojos   
crees que la afean:   
pues no lo creas,  
que parecen tus pupilas,  
húmedas, verdes e inquietas,  
tempranas hojas de almendro  
que al soplo del aire tiemblan.  
Es tu boca de rubíes  
purpúrea granada abierta  
que en el estío convida a  
apagar la sed en ella.   
Y sin embargo,   
sé que te quejas   
porque tus ojos   
crees que la afean:   
pues no lo creas,  
que parecen, si enojada  
tus pupilas centellean,  
las olas del mar que rompen  
en las cantábricas peñas.  
Es tu frente que corona  
crespo el oro en ancha trenza,  
nevada cumbre en que el día  
su postrera luz refleja.   
Y sin embargo,   
sé que te quejas   
porque tus ojos   
crees que la afean:   
pues no lo eras,  
que, entre las rubias pestañas,  
junto a las sienes, semejan  
broches de esmeralda y oro  
que un blanco armiño sujetan.

Bécquer.

Esta fue la primera que recibí. No necesité ver la firma para saber a quién correspondían esas estrofas, las reconocí al instante, al leer el primer verso. Sólo que había cambiado niña por niño. Me dí el gusto de releerla aún conociéndola. Estaba escrita a mano, a una escritura llamativa, alargada y cursiva. Conocía esa letra y aún así venía firmada con un pequeño post data:

Me recordó a ti.

Sousuke.

Cuatro simples palabras que hicieron palpitar mi corazón y a mis piernas temblar. Para completar, una rosa. Una rosa roja envuelta en un papel sencillo pero elegante, que deposité rápidamente en un jarrón con agua. Me quedé observando aquella flor un largo rato, sosteniendo mi rostro con las manos. Era una flor hermosa.

¿Qué debía decirle a Sousuke esta tarde? Mis mejillas quemaban bajo mis dedos, sonreía como idiota a una flor en la mesa. Sousuke. Sousuke. Sousuke. Sou-su-ke. Era lo único que mi mente repetía. ¿Qué debía decirle? Debía darle las gracias apropiadamente. Mis ojos se movieron a una de las esquinas de la mesa dónde tenía una bolsa. Al salir de la universidad me había pasado por una tetería y le había comprado bombones artesanos que le endulzarían el paladar después de las sosas comidas del hospital. Me había parecido un bonito detalle al principio, pero ahora no me parecía a la altura. Sousuke me había regalado una rosa y una poesía que claramente sobrepasaban el valor de aquellas simples chocolatinas.

Aún con mi pesar, me presenté en el hospital con la cajita de bombones. Me ofreció una sonrisa blanca y perfecta justo al entrar en la habitación. Perfecta, perfecta para elevar mi nivel de inquietud.

-Hola.- intenté sonreír.

-Hola.- no quitó esa preciosa curva de sus labios.

Bien. Ahora llegaba el momento en el que no sabía dónde meterme. Tierra trágame. ¿Cómo se dan las gracias por un gesto como el que había tenido Sousuke conmigo? Estaba totalmente desorientado y por más veces que me había dicho a mí mismo que tenía que darle las gracias debidamente, no había pensado en cómo hacerlo.

-Sou-Sousuke muchas gracias, ha sido todo un detalle. Yo también te traje algo.- conseguí decir de un tirón y me incliné ante él y tendiéndole la bolsa. Ni mucho menos se asemejaba a lo que yo tenía en mente.

-Cómo sigas mimándome con dulces tan sabrosos engordaré.- rio y abrió la caja.- ¡Son artesanales!- cogió uno y lo probó de momento, en seguida me tendió la caja para que probase alguno.

-Gracias.- le volví a decir tomando un chocolate.- Sou, lo siento.

-¿Mmm?- su rostro cambió de inmediato.

-No tenías que haberte molestado. Ha sido precioso de verdad, me ha encantado y yo sólo he traído unos bombones.

-Unos bombones deliciosos. Y un pastel de fresas y un libro. Y tus visitas que son el mayor regalo- replicó. Dejó la caja a un lado y me dejó espacio para que me sentase en la cama, como ya era costumbre. Cuando me puse a su lado sus manos corrieron a las mías y su mirada se hizo firme y sería.- Yo soy quien debe pedir disculpas por una simple flor y un papel. Pero me alegro que te gustasen.

-No, era perfecto.-le miré.

-Tú también.- ¿se sonrojó?- Qui-Quiero decir tus regalos también.

Desde ese día, mi jarrón recibe una nueva rosa envuelta en ese mismo papel elegante y una poesía de Bécquer todos los días. Ya van cuatro. El mismo repartidor las trae. Hoy me dijo que alguien debía quererme mucho. ¿¡Quererme!?

Por una mirada, un mundo;  
por una sonrisa, un cielo,  
por un beso,.. ¡yo no sé  
qué te diera por un beso!

Bécquer

Me gusta esta especialmente.

Me he saltado todas las reglas de la poesía, pero la reescribí para ti:

Una mirada se convirtió en mi mundo,  
una sonrisa que colorea mi cielo,  
y sus besos ...  
No quiero vida sin ellos.

Sousuke

Que te dediquen una poesía ya es terriblemente romántico, pero que te reescriban los versos del mismísimo Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer ¡Eso era tremendo! Cada poesía de las anteriores venía con pequeñas notas al final, pero esta era totalmente... ¡No tenía palabras para describirla!

Para empezar, mi idea de alejarme de Sousuke ya se desvaneció cuando vi el fatídico accidente. Durante horas creí que lo había perdido o que podía perderlo. Nunca antes, nada en el mundo, me había desgarrado de esa manera. Pensé en mantener una distancia considerable pero no podía despegarme del hospital, de él más bien. La madre de Sousuke me agradeció repetidas veces pasar la noche con ella en la sala de espera, pero no era nada. Yo simplemente no podía alejarme de allí, no hasta verle de nuevo. Ver cómo su mirada firme se ataba a la mía. No pude mantener la distancia. Y aún peor, estaba acortándola. Estas flores acompañadas de sus cartas hacían que mis latidos retumbasen en mi cabeza. Sentía al mismo Sousuke susurrando esas delicias, sílaba por sílaba en mi oído.

¿Quería Sousuke acortar la distancia que yo había impuesto entre ambos? Eso me asustaba por una parte, me gusta Sousuke demasiado. Creí que no me convenía este amor, que era unilateral. Pero, ¿puedo sentirme especial por estos detalles? ¿Sousuke, de verdad, sentía algo por mí? Sé que él es muy tierno, pero no todos lo saben ¿a quién más le dejaba ver esta parte de él?

Haré que me creas. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Con lágrima rebosando en mis párpados llamé agitado. Necesitaba una segunda opinión. No podía ser fruto de mi deseo pensar que Sousuke estaba siendo demasiado romántico. ¿Siente algo por mi? Me cogieron la llamada de inmediato.

-¿Makoto?

-Haru. ¿Le escribirías poesías a un amigo?- pensé que me tomaría por loco por preguntar eso de repente.

-Me alegro de que las estés recibiendo bien.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- la sorpresa detuvo el llanto.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Qué hago, Haru?- No pensó dos veces su respuesta.

-Sé Makoto.

-¡Pero si ya soy Makot...! ¡Colgó!- miré tontamente al teléfono. ¿Qué quería decir con "ser Makoto"? Yo ya soy yo ¿no? Ahora estaba mucho más confundido. Es genial tener un amigo tan enigmático en estos momentos. Genial, de verdad. Frustrado por su "gran ayuda" recurrí a mi plan B.

-¿Si?

-¡Rin!

-Ah, Makoto, otra vez.- su voz era débil cómo si no hablase conmigo, tampoco parecía muy animado.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?

-Makoto. Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer.- era Haru y colgó.

Miré al pequeño ramo con compuesto por las cuatro flores ¿Hasta cuándo crecería ese ramo? ¿Qué debía hacer? Guardé él nuevo poema junto a los otros y los releí una vez más. Entre ellos volvía mi vista a las flores.

Mi teléfono me despertó de las fantasías en las que andaba hundido. Era Rin de nuevo.

-¿Rin?

-Actúa, Makoto. No te arrepientas después de lo que nunca hiciste.- la palabras sonaban a medias, estaba hipando.

-¿E-estás bien, Rin?

-No importa...

-¿No está Haru contigo?

-Acaba de irse.

-No te muevas de casa.

Sólo con las llaves y un abrigo, corrí hasta la parada de bus más cercana y fui a reunirme con Rin. No me gusta ver a mis amigos mal. Algo me olía a gato encerrado. ¿Por qué si Rin estaba mal Haru se había marchado?

Mi irritado amigo abrió la puerta y apenas pasé estuvo llorando en mis brazos. La escena me conmovió. Me tomé la libertad de usar su cocina y hacerle un chocolate caliente mientras él se hizo bola en el sofá.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- le tendí la taza.

-No tenías por qué venir. Te llamé para que te movieses de una vez con Sou.

-Rin, me has llamado llorando y te encuentro más pálido que de costumbre y con unas ojeras horribles. Dime qué ha pasado... Haru también lleva días raro.-bajó la vista a la taza.

\- Makoto. ¿Alguna vez Haru te dijo que me odiaba?

-¡Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡Se te ha ido la cabez...!- me tomó unos segundos acordarme.- No me digas... La carta.-Rin aferró sus dedos a la taza.- Le dije que no la enviara, estaba con él cuando la escribió. Le intenté convencer de que no lo hiciera. Ese día Haru...

-Estaba estancado. Lo sé.

-No, Rin. Estancado se queda corto. Estuvo a punto de dejar de nadar de nuevo, de hecho, cómo sabes abandonó una parte, dejó los relevos. No te odiaba a ti, se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de continuar sin ti. Cuando envió esa carta pensó que algún día volverías enfadado y le pedirías competir. Él perdería, tú le echarías una buena bronca por no estar en forma ¿te suena eso?- Rin dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

-Y la historia volvería a repetirse.- murmuró mientras se escondía en sus piernas.

-Competiríais y volveríais a ser amigos, al menos. Me has dicho que no me arrepienta de algo que no hice. Entonces perdónale Rin.

-Makoto.- Rin se lanzó a mis brazos y estuvo dando tiritones durante largo rato con su cara escondida en mi pecho. Sus manos temblaban a mi espalda.

-¿Makoto?- nuestras cabezas se dirigieron a un recién llegado Haru. Rin se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente en su manga y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas encima del sofá queriendo dar una apariencia normal. Haru soltó las bolsas en la puerta del salón. Un par de mandarinas corrieron tras sus pies.

-¡Estabas llorando! ¡Te he visto!- como un loco desesperado, se agachó frente a Rin y lo cogió por las mejillas.

-No es verdad.- respondió él buscando, de reojo, cualquier cosa que no fuese Haru.

-Tienes los ojos rojos y las pestañas mojadas.- se abrazó a él. Rin no lo envolvió con sus brazos pero sí que apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, realmente estaba disfrutando del contacto.

-Rin.- me levanté.- Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante no está en arrepentirse de ellos, sino en aprender.- Haru me miró asustado por detrás de Rin.- Lo dejo en tus manos, tengo que ir a ver a Sousuke.


	27. Rin

Haru

¿Cómo harías para que la persona que amas vuelva a confiar en ti?

No dejé de repetírmelo el día en que Rin leyó esa...cosa. No quiero ni recordarla.

-¿Quieres dejarme?

-Acabamos de empezar...- sacó la cabeza de entre sus brazos.

-Es nuestra primera discusión de novios.- recogí un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Y pretendía que no fuese la última, las parejas discuten y se reconcilian todo el rato.

-Habíamos discutido justo antes de empezar... Es lo que yo temía, esto no funcionará.

-¿Qué quieres entonces, Rin?- pregunté con temor.

-No lo sé...- acaricié su rostro y uní mi nariz a la suya era una caricia dulce que tanto él como yo necesitábamos y que se prolongó hasta el anochecer.

La oscuridad se fue instalando a las afueras de su ventana y nosotros apenas nos habíamos movido de nuestra posición. Pero la noche no sólo trajo oscuridad a la habitación, también venía cargada de frío otoñal. Dejé un último beso en su mejilla antes de levantarme.

Rin me miró con ojos vidriosos y temor. Temor. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No quería provocar eso en él. Sus dos rubíes se clavaban en mi corazón, lo dañaban con esa mirada. Yo mismo había guardado las mantas en uno de los cajones de su armario así que me fue fácil dar con una. Envolví a Rin en ella.

-No te quedes en el suelo, está frío.

Él no habló. Se sentó en el colchón aún sin sábanas y se agazapó entre la tela. Iba a salir de la habitación pero ni siquiera había atravesado el marco de la puerta cuando, él aún asustado, me hizo girarme.

-Haru...- susurró y desde entonces todas nuestras conversaciones eran en murmullos y voces de hilo.

-Sólo voy a hacerte algo de cenar, Rin.- me apresuré decir antes de que pensara que me iba.

Fui hasta su cocina en busca de algo. Rin bajó de su habitación un buen rato después. No dijo nada, observó un instante mi tarea y colocó la vajilla en la mesa para dos. No tardé en servirnos. Cenamos en silencio y cuando acabamos me dio las gracias en otro siseo. Negué con la cabeza "No hay de qué" dije y el silencio volvió a instaurarse hasta que le sugerí darse un baño.

Nuestra ducha en Australia.

Nada que ver.

Él se bañó primero, luego lo hice yo.

Antes de entrar, Rin me prestó uno de sus pijamas pero preguntó "¿pr-prefieres ropa limpia?". No quería que me marchara a casa y no lo hice prefería quedarme con él. El baño caliente no me hizo despejarme. No quise tardar mucho tenía en mi interior la sensación de que no debía dejar a Rin sólo ni un segundo. Al salir, lo encontré en el sofá, en posición fetal, envuelto en la misma manta que le tendí, quedándose dormido.

-Rin, ve a tu cama.- le desvelé.

-¿Tú dónde vas a dormir?- la boca se me quedó seca y apenas conseguí hablar con claridad.

-En el sofá.- se me atrancaron las pocas palabras. Me quedé mudo. Deseé que no me hablara más para no contestar.

Dudoso, se levantó del sofá, me dejó la manta y desapareció por la puerta dejando frío en la sala. Me senté con los codos apoyados en mis rodillas y la vista puesta en el suelo pensando en qué debía de hacer. Estaba completamente abatido. No rendirme fue mi propia respuesta. No apartarme de Rin, no iba a caer en el mismo error. Segundos después apareció de nuevo con una sábana de invierno y una almohada. Se quedó un segundo en la puerta pero luego se atrevió a entrar y darme lo que traía. Antes de volverse a su habitación se quedó parado en la puerta una vez más ¿entre qué se debatía? Al fin cuando dio un paso fuera me apresuré a hablar:

-Buenas noches, Rin. Descansa.

-Buenas noches.- se fue, casi corriendo.

Cuatro días después seguimos igual. Sigo durmiendo en su sofá y nuestras voces son apenas inaudibles. Cuando le pregunto si quiere hablar, Rin dice:

-No tengo nada que decir.

Y después hace como que sonríe. No puede decirme eso cuando toda su vitalidad se ha apagado. Cuando ni siquiera sonríe de verdad. Sousuke se ha dado cuenta de ello y casi me muerde por llevarle a su amigo así. Pensé entonces que tenía razón, que era mi culpa y que debía alejarme de él, quizás así volvería a la normalidad. Lo dejé a solas unas horas con él en el hospital, creyendo que su mejor amigo lo entendería mejor que yo pero tampoco había dado resultado. Sousuke me dijo un amenazante "Tenemos que hablar en privado" que no pudo cumplirse ya que Rin no se despegaba de mi lado en ningún momento. Fuimos juntos a comprar víveres para ambos, íbamos juntos a visitar a Sousuke, íbamos juntos al club e incluso estuve esos días alojándome por completo en su casa.

-Debería pasarme por mi casa a por algunas cosas.- sugerí. Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso. - Puedes venir.- volvió a serenarse.

A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo unidos, nuestras conversaciones no eran más de un par o tres líneas. A pesar de estar a su lado Rin estaba a millas. No me daba de la mano, no me abrazaba y mucho menos me besaba. No había un mísero roce de su piel con la mía. Estaba comenzando a asustarme por su actitud.

Por la noche como no conseguía conciliar el sueño iba a su habitación y lo observaba. Siempre dormía en la misma posición, con un brazo por debajo de la almohada y otro por encima de las sábanas. Me sentaba en el suelo y su tez pálida se quedaba guardada en mi memoria. Rin tardaba en quedarse dormido. Sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas. El segundo día estaba despierto, mirando a la nada, cuando subí a verle.

-Rin, si te incomodo me iré a casa.

-No me incomodas. No quiero que te vayas.

Me senté a hablar con él seriamente.

-Rin, da igual lo que digas. No estás bien. Suéltalo todo antes de que se vuelva un problema de verdad ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes estar así?

-Haru, estoy bien.

-¿Bien? Rin esto no eres tú. No ríes, no te enfadas, no lloras.

Makoto llamó en ese momento.

-¿Makoto?- le cogí enseguida.

-Haru. ¿Le escribirías poesías a un amigo?- sonreí, sonaba un tanto ansioso, a alguien al menos parecía irle genial.

-Me alegro de que las estés recibiendo bien.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Qué hago, Haru?- No pensé dos veces mi respuesta.

-Sé Makoto.- clavé mi vista seriamente en Rin que aludido también miró a otro lado.

-¡Pero si ya...!- colgué sin quitarle ojo de encima a Rin.

-Voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo. Te vas a quedar aquí y vas a reflexionar sobre lo que está pasando por tu mente. No me importa que te enfades, por las cosas horribles que te escribí. Quiero que lo hagas. Enfádate o llora, lo que sea pero para de guardártelo.

-Pero Haru...

El teléfono de Rin interrumpió a su dueño. Cogió al instante.

-¿Si?

-¡Rin!

-Ah, Makoto, otra vez.- me dijo.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?- gritó mi amigo a través del teléfono, le quité el aparato a Rin.

-Makoto. Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer.- volví a terminar con la llamada y centrarme en lo que de verdad me importaba.

-Reacciona Rin, por el amor de Dios.- No me contestó, mantuvo su vista en un punto fijo en la pared y decidí levantarme y salir sin él.

No me tomé prisas ninguna. No porque quisiera darme tiempo sino para darle un tiempo adecuado a él. Caminé despacio hasta el supermercado. Una parte de mí se arrepintió de haberle dejado sólo. No lo estaba abandonando, simplemente fui a hacer la compra. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Me daba escalofríos pensar que se comportaba así por mi culpa. Me sentía sólo al no traerlo conmigo. Me dio ansiedad por volver pero me retuve a mi mismo. Tuve ganas de llamar a Makoto de nuevo, necesitaba su ayuda. Al salir del supermercado descansé por unos minutos en un parque. ¿Qué haces cuando la persona que amas se ha transformado en otra? ¿La sigues amando o ya no puedes quererla? No, yo no podía dejar de quererle, porque Rin sólo estaba reteniendo sus sentimientos, lo conozco. Y estaba controlándolos a lo bestia, en algún momento iba a ponerse rojo y gritarme como loco. Sonreí y con un poco de más ánimo volví a casa.

Al abrir la puerta escuché a Rin hablando con alguien en el salón. No sé porqué pero me sorprendió ver a Makoto.

-¿Makoto?- Rin estaba recostado en su regazo y llorando en su pecho. Ambos se giraron a verme. Rin se limpió las lágrimas en su ropa y se sentó en indio en el sofá aparentando normalidad. Solté las bolsas y corrí a él.

-¡Estabas llorando! ¡Te he visto!- parecía un verdadero maníaco diciendo aquello, pero no me importó. Sostuve sus mejillas en mis manos.

-No es verdad.- respondió llevando sus pupilas a otro lado.

-Tienes los ojos rojos y las pestañas mojadas.- impulsivamente le abracé. Al fin un poco de mi Rin salía a la luz. Rin no me devolvió el abrazo pero sí que apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro con un suspiro.

-Rin. Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante no está en arrepentirse de ellos, sino en aprender.- miré a Makoto con las retinas quemando por las ganas de llorar ¿De qué habían hablado mientras no estaba?- Lo dejo en tus manos, -me dijo con una sonrisa.- tengo que ir a ver a Sousuke.

-Makoto no te vayas, aún necesito tu ayuda.- dije con la garganta seca por los nervios.

-Eres idiota.- susurró Rin.

-¿Qué?- mis palmas atrajeron más su cuerpo hacia mí. Makoto huyó saludándome con la mano y una sonrisa en su cara.

-Deberías haberte largado.

-¿Cómo querías que hiciera eso?

Rin pasó el resto de la tarde llorando y sollozando palabras casi inentendibles. Se disculpaba por haberse sido a Australia, me explicaba lo que le había contado Makoto, se tachaba de idiota una y otra vez, me describía lo mucho que le dolía que yo lo hubiese pasado mal en el pasado, me relataba por no explicarle las cosas bien. Lo escuché hasta el final, hasta que las lágrimas se le secaron aunque su respiración aún era estridente. Sus estremecimientos atroces. Al fin, Rin había soltado todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Gracias, al cielo. Nunca pensé que te vería tan guapo llorando.-bromeé y en respuesta me dio un pequeño empujón.

-E-eres idiota.- aún no estaba del todo calmado. Sonreí.- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Eres tú el que estaba raro.- le murmuré, subí las piernas al sofá y entre ellas lo recosté atrayendo su espalda hasta mi pecho.- ¿Estás enfadado?

-No. Y no quiero estarlo a cada rato...- tiritó, cogió mis brazos y rodeó su cuerpo.

-No he escrito más cartas horribles, te lo prometo.

-No es eso.

-¿Aún temes que no salga bien?

-Sí.

-Yo también- Rin estiró su cuello para mirarme - Pero le tengo mucho más pavor a perderte ahora que he disfrutado de que seas mío.

-Haru... -apoyó sus manos en mi cuello y bajo mi cabeza hasta él. En lugar de besarle, lamí su cuello con dulzura saboreé su piel para después poco a poco intensificar. -Para de hacer eso.- se removió entre mis piernas y agarró mi cara. Mi flequillo rozaba sus labios.- No tienes que marcarme de nuevo, como voy a nadar con eso ahí. Además ya soy tuyo.- farfulló.

-Repite eso.

-Eres mío.- me enseñó sus bellos colmillos en picardía.

-Sí, es verdad. Soy completamente tuyo.- rocé con anhelo sus labios.


	28. Llamada inoportuna

Natsuya

-¿Si?... Oh... Va-vale...- me miró un segundo antes de marcharse del salón.- Si... Claro...

¿Quién estaba tras la llamada? La cara de Nao no era muy amigable, desde luego no eran buenas noticias pero, ¿qué había pasado? ¿serán sus padres? No tengo constancia de que tuviera problemas en casa recientemente.

Todo estaba tan bien últimamente que odié al desconocido tras el teléfono. Había hecho que Nao me mirase de nuevo con esos ojos de mártir antes de salir del salón. Conseguí convencer a Nao de venirse a vivir conmigo y estaba encantado con esta nueva rutina. Nao me despertaba todas las mañanas con un beso, yo hacía bola en la cama cinco minutos más y luego le ayudaba con el desayuno. Él se iba a la universidad y yo salía a correr. Después íbamos juntos al club. Ayer vimos una película abrazados en el sillón como dos típicos enamorados. Y hoy salimos a comprar juntos y me sentí encantado, parecíamos un matrimonio. El día que trajo sus cosas me sentí completo.

Ahora Nao volvía al salón con una cara no muy buena que intentaba disimular con una sonrisa.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-N-no, está todo bien.- ¿Otra vez pensaba ocultarme lo que le pasaba? Me enfurruñé y continué viendo la televisión, no tenía ganas de estropear el ambiente agradable que habíamos forjado estos días, aunque no pude evitar que me molestase.

-Natsuya. Voy a irme antes a dormir ¿vale?- mi cara de supuesto enfado se deshizo al momento.

-¿Tan pronto?- quería tenerlo un poco más. Unos minutos más de arrumacos entre ambos.

-Sí.- apartó el pelo de mi frente y me dio un cálido beso.- Te amo.- susurró mirándome con ese ademán de tristeza.

-Yo más.- sonrió y subió al cuarto.

Estoy seguro de que esa llamada lo ha preocupado y por eso quería irse a dormir tan pronto. Dormir es un modo de escapar de tus problemas. Pero yo no quería que Nao se refugiase en una almohada, si algo le preocupa debería decírmelo. Quiero ayudarle o apoyarle en lo que pueda. Ser su pareja no implica sólo disfrutar de lo bueno, también quería ayudarle a soportar las cosas desagradables. Decidí subir a preguntarle, no podía quedarme con la duda y mucho menos podía permitirme quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi novio estuviese triste.

Subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Iba a entrar cuando escuché de nuevo a Nao al teléfono, me quedé tras la puerta. Esta vez hablaba muy nervioso.

-... y no sé qué hacer... ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?... No, no quiero hacerle daño a Natsuya... Te digo que Natsuya no se puede enterar... Sí, vale, sólo es un niñato, pero no quiero saber quién de los dos aguantará más en esta casa... No lo sé... Sólo tú... Sousuke, sólo tú... Ah, también...- me fui corriendo al baño, pensé que vomitaría.

¿Qué fue todo eso?

¿Por qué Sousuke otra vez?

¿Por qué a él si le cuenta?

¿De qué no me puedo enterar?

Las ganas de llorar me sobrepasaron.

¿Nao seguía con Sousuke?

¿Me estaba engañando?

¿Sólo soy un niñato para él?

Agarré mi pecho por encima de la ropa. Quemaba. Apretaba. Sentía el corazón desgarrándose a cada latido ¿Sólo estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Quién era este Nao y qué ha hecho con mi dulce y generoso amigo, de aquél del que me enamoré perdidamente hace ya mucho? ¿Este era él de verdad? No podía creerlo. Llevo años a su lado y sé que Nao no es capaz de dañar a una mosca. No lograba entender nada, mi mente era una nube de palabras de esa conversación telefónica. Mi estómago parecía del revés. El frío del suelo se había instalado no sólo en mis pies y mis manos, sino en todo mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas más que saladas eran amargas y no paraban de rebosar.

La puerta del baño fue abierta y yo caí de espaldas ya que llevaba rato reposando en ella. Mi cabeza golpeó el suelo, del impacto cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos, él estaba sonriendo desde su altura.

-¿Qué haces ahí, idiota?- niñato. Sonó en su lugar en mi cabeza.

Me incorporé, pasé la mano por mi cara. Me disponía a salir de allí cuando sostuvo una de mis muñecas. No quise mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Natsu?- Oh... Ahora soy Natsu.

-Sí. Totalmente. ¿Y tú?- solté mi mano con cuidado mi mano.

-No.- me giré confuso, pensé que también esquivaría mi pregunta. Esperé a que continuase.- Mi novio está raro.

-Ja, ¿yo estoy raro? -a pesar de la risa irónica me dieron nuevamente ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de casa. Me encaminé hasta la habitación pero Nao me impidió el paso bloqueando la puerta.- Nao. Déjame en paz.

-Natsu...- iba a poner su mano en mi mejilla pero la aparte de un manotazo. Sus ojos se abrieron como los de un animal asustado.

-Déjame irme a mi maldita cama.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?- lo empujé a un lado, no quería escucharle. Entré en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi- ¡Natsuya! ¡Natsuya, ábreme la puerta!- gritó desde el otro lado mientras sus palmas golpeaban la madera- ¡Natsuya por favor, dime qué te ha pasado!

-¡No sé, llama otra vez y pregúntale a tu querido Sousuke!- desgarré mis pulmones.

-Natsuya... Por favor, abre la puerta.- No obedecí sólo dejé que esa nube de mi cabeza pronosticara lluvia para los próximos minutos. Me sentía horrible.- Natsuya has malinterpret-

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Déjame tranquilo, Nao! ¡Sí es lo que quieres vete con él pero no juegues conmigo! ¡Lo que yo siento es de verdad!

-Natsu de verdad que no...

-No me sigas llamando así.

-Por favor, déjame hablar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso sí en lugar de contarme lo que te pasa le llamas y dices esas cosas horribles? ¡Nao, no soy tan idiota!

-Sí que lo eres. Me has malentendido.-susurró y se rindió, escuché la palma de su mano resbalar unos centímetros por la puerta. Sus pasos se alejaron hasta otra zona.

Era temprano pero yo sentía unas ganas enormes de dormir. De desaparecer más bien, así que me cobijé entre las sábanas y tapé hasta mi cabeza. Mi bello sueño del mundo ideal se acaba de destruir por completo. Con suerte logré dormir por el cansancio del llanto aunque no por mucho tiempo. Alguien parecía decidido a quemar el timbre de casa. Iba con la intención de abrir pero Nao se había adelantado a mis movimientos y ya estaba sobre la puerta. Me quedé pasmado al ver al ser que nos molestaba en la noche. Nao y él apenas se saludaron y yo estaba mudo.

-¡¡Natsuya- oniichan!!- soltó una bolsa deportiva que traía al hombro, corrió y saltó a abrazarme.

Nao cerró la puerta con un gesto impasible, me dedicó una mirada de tristeza mientras volvía al salón, donde observé que había puesto una manta y una almohada. Después me centré en mi hermano que aún seguía colgado de mi cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ikuya?

-Oh, ¿Nao no te dijo?- sonrió antes de continuar echándole un vistazo al nombrado.- Lo he llamado hace rato. Os habéis vuelto mucho más cercanos desde que vive aquí, así que creí que te avisaría.

-Pensé que querías sorprenderle.-respondió desde el salón.- Si le cuento no es una sorpresa ¿verdad?- sonrió pero no me convenció. Ikuya se quedó unos instantes mirándole.

-Creí que al venirse aquí Nao tendría su propia habitación.

Un silencio se hizo durante unos largos instantes. Me sentí incapaz de contarle a mi hermano que Nao no necesitaba una habitación a parte de la mía. Ahora nuestra. El pecho se me encogió una vez más al cruzarme con sus ojos de miel. ¿Qué me has hecho? Me duele tanto... Fijé mi mirada en el suelo.

-Para ti, hay una habitación de invitados con futón pero...

-No te preocupes cabemos los dos en tu cama.- sugirió Ikuya alegremente.

Nao giró la cabeza de golpe, pude verle sorprendido antes de quitarnos la vista de encima para acostarse de pronto en el sofá. ¿Qué le picaba? Soy yo el que está enfadado.

Lo dejamos allí y acompañé a Ikuya hasta mi habitación para que pudiese establecerse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido unos días a verte.

-¿Y los entrenamientos?

-Me han dejado unos días de descanso.- Ikuya se puso serio y cambió por completo el rumbo de la conversación.- ¿Por qué duerme Nao en el sillón? ¿Estáis enfadados?

-¿Q-qué q-quieres decir?

-Estáis juntos ¿verdad?

El frío se estableció por todo mi cuerpo. Después de lo que había escuchado tras la puerta dudaba en poder creerle de nuevo. Me quemaba tanto por dentro está situación... Y sin embargo la sensación era tan heladora... Pero sí, aún nadie había puesto punto final a esa relación.

-Sí.- conseguí decir y en respuesta él arrugó la nariz.- ¿Ikuya?

-No tienes que esconderme las cosas ¿sabes?

-No lo estaba escondiendo, sólo que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte.- el bajo la cabeza haciendo un puchero pero no contestó.-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Eso no importa.- agitó la cabeza a los lados.- Hoy voy a dormir con Natsu como en los viejos tiempos.

Me mostró una sonrisa alegre y sincera, cargada de inocencia. No me contuve en abrazarle. Había llegado en el mejor momento, ahora que lo necesitaba. Se sorprendió pero me rodeó con sus brazos igualmente. Me llenó con el calor que necesitaba, al menos, por unos instantes aunque aún en mi corazón seguía un pedacito de hielo resistiendo a derretirse.

Un rato después nos fuimos a dormir o eso quise, porque la noche no me lo permitió en ningún momento.

-Ikuya estás grandecito para agarrarte como un mono a mí.

-¿Aah?- protestó.- Pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no dormía contigo.- hundió su cara en mi espalda.

-Está bien.- reí.- Pareces un niño pequeño.- el también soltó unas carcajadas aunque mucho más sonoras que las mías.- Sssh, vas a despertar a Nao.

-Sssh vis i dispirtir i Nai.- reí de nuevo.

-Deja de hacer el idiota y ve a dormir ¿si?

-Vale.- dijo con alegría.

Se acomodó, agarró fuerte mi camiseta y se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos. Yo no tuve la misma suerte. No paraba de pensar en Nao. En esas horribles palabras que se habían quedado impresas en mi mente.

Sí, vale, solo es un niñato pero no quiero saber quién de los dos aguantará más en esta casa...

No intentes mentirme Nao, no hay manera de malinterpretar eso y aún así seguía sin encajar en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué a mi, que siempre he estado a su lado? ¿Por qué yo, que lo amo con toda mi alma? Siempre estaba dispuesto a sacar su amabilidad con todos ¿por qué tenía que dañarme?

Sólo tú... Sousuke, sólo tú.

Estaba comenzando a odiarle. Estaba comenzando a disfrutar de no nadar relevos con él. No hubiese podido concentrarme con él dándome la entrada al agua.

Las horas pasaban y el reloj marcó las tres y treinta y cinco de la madrugada. Ikuya y las mantas comenzaban a molestarme así que salí lentamente de la cama para bajar a por un vaso de agua. Cuando di el último paso de la escalera vi una luz en el salón. Me asomé por curiosidad. Nao tenía la televisión encendida pero ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Estaba envuelto en la manta observando a un punto muerto en la pared.

-Natsuya.- dijo notando mi presencia, pero no se giró a verme.- Voy a volver a casa.

-Ya estás en...- me mordí los labios.- ¿Ya se acabó tu "aguante" en esta casa?

Se giró como un zombie, con ojos vidriosos y de nuevo, el aspecto de un animal abandonado.

-¿En qué momento?- apenas se le escuchó, su bella voz estaba destrozada.- ¿Cuándo dejaste de confiar en mí ciegamente como hacías antes?


	29. Acércate un poco más

Sousuke

-Sousuke necesito tu ayuda.- me bastaron las pocas palabras para saber que algo le pasaba con Natsuya.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Kirishima?- Makoto estaba sentado a mi lado, como siempre hacía cuando venía al hospital. Se sorprendió al escuchar que Nao estaba tan inquieto.

-Sí, pero no con ése Kirishima. Ikuya me ha llamado. Nunca lo había escuchado así, está muy raro, ha sido todo muy extraño. Dice que sabe que estoy saliendo con su hermano y viene a pasar unos días a casa, ¡a vigilarme!

-¿A vigilarte? ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?

-No lo sé, de verdad, no lo sé. No ha sido lo único. Pretende quedarse hasta que yo me largue, literalmente. No quería darle importancia pero sinceramente estoy asustado. No quiero volver a separarme de Natsuya... y no sé qué hacer.

-Decírselo a él por supuesto.- arrugué la frente. Makoto afirmaba apoyando mi idea.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?- dijo Nao muy nervioso.

-Diciendo: "Hey Natsuya tu hermano se ha puesto gallito y me ha llamado muy amenazante."- Makoto me dio un pequeño empujón en desacuerdo.

-No, no quiero hacerle daño a Natsuya.

-Al menos dile que no te gustó su actitud.

-Te digo que Natsuya no se puede enterar.- entendía lo que quería decir Nao. Después de todo es su hermano, quién sabe si lo defendería.

-Entonces pasa de él. Con esa actitud sólo ha demostrado ser un cretino. Natsuya no va a separarse de tí por un capricho de su hermano. Sólo es un niñato.

\- Sí, vale, sólo es un niñato, pero no quiero saber quién de los dos aguantará más en esta casa...

-Tú, Nao. No puedes rendirte ahora. ¿y cómo leñes se ha enterado de lo vuestro?

-No lo sé...

-¿Quién lo sabía?

-Sólo tú.- Makoto se señaló a si mismo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sousuke, sólo tú...-lo pensó un poco.- También Makoto.- se hizo un gran silencio.

-Deberías hablarlo con Natsuya, es lo mejor.- no contestó.- Nao... Habla con él, no se te ocurra dejarte intimidar por algo así.

-Gracias por escucharme, Sousuke.

-No hay de qué, te llamaré mañana.- colgué.

Makoto no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, estuvo pendiente de toda la conversación y me miraba preocupado.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo nosotros?- su pulgar paseaba entre mis dedos.

-Tú lo que deberías hacer es volver a casa, ya es tarde.

-Le dije a tu mamá que me quedaría esta noche contigo para que ella pudiera descansar por una noche en un sitio adecuado.- tenía razón, ella necesitaba una cama de verdad. Mi madre había estado durmiendo conmigo todas las noches en el sillón del hospital.

-Ya os he dicho a ambos que estoy grandecito para pasar las noches sólo. Y por cierto, últimamente hablas mucho con mi madre, le tengo envidia.

-¡Sousuke!- se quejó con un bello color en las mejillas.- No te vayas por las ramas. Estábamos hablando de Nao. Se le escuchaba muy intranquilo...

-Dejemos que hablen. Si no se aclaran les ayudaremos ¿vale?- pensó unos segundos su respuesta.

-B-bueno.- bajó la vista hacia nuestras manos y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-¿Hay algo más, Mako?- sostuve su mentón para que me mirase.

-Natsuya está dentro del equipo de relevos. Estos días se les veía a ambos muy alegres. No quiero verles mal. Sabes cómo afecta la estabilidad emocional al deporte, Sou.

-Sí... Y, sinceramente, yo tampoco quiero que estén mal pero no considero oportuno meter mis narices, al menos, de momento. No creo que a Natsuya le haga una pizca de gracia porque... Bueno, ya... sabes...- intenté explicarle. ¿Quién quiere que el ex- amigo con derechos de tu novio venga a decirte que te cuides de tu hermano?

-Entiendo.-quitó la vista de mi y se levantó de la cama.- ¿Te importa si abro un poco la ventana?

-No, ábrela.

Makoto disfrutó del aire frío del exterior como si de verdad lo necesitase. Y lo necesitaba. Claro que lo ansiaba, no debí haber abierto mi bocaza. Maldita sea. Sólo debí decir que no era oportuno y punto. Busqué la manera de que Makoto se pusiera en ese lugar.

-Si yo estuviera enfadado por culpa de Ren o Ran y Nao viniera a decirte que tus hermanos son unos cretinos que pensarías.

-En golpearos a ambos.

-No quieres que Natsuya me golpee ¿verdad?- reí.

-No.- suspiró dejando un blanquecino vaho en el exterior.- Si algún día te enfadas con alguno de ellos explícamelo bien antes de que me lo cuente nadie.

-Por supuesto.- sonreí.- ¿Ves? Es mejor dejarlos hablar primero.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.- sonrió.- eres un gran amigo, Sou.

-Sólo hago lo que creo correcto.- cerró la ventana.- Tú eres una gran persona, siempre intentas hacerles bien a todos.- Makoto se quedó un largo rato en silencio, pensativo, y después intentó sacar algunas palabras.

-Sou... C-Cada día llega una flor nueva con un bello poema, no tienes porqué seguir molestándote de esta forma...

-Si no te gustan pararé inmediatamente de enviártelas.

-No, no me malinterpretes. Sí que me gustan, es tan... romántico.- pensó en la palabra y se atrevió a decirla con un pequeño temblor en el labio.- Pero no me gusta que te gastes dinero en mí de esa forma.

-Entonces las seguiré enviando. Aún faltan algunas.

-¿Ya están contadas?

-Sí.

-¿Mañana recibiré una nueva?

-Como todas las mañanas.- afirmé y él suspiró en rendición.

-Eres un enorme grandullón, pero en el fondo eres tan tierno como un peluche.- tenía un gesto tan dulce, hizo que mi corazón se alocase un poco por aquellas palabras.

-Sólo contigo así que no se lo cuentes a nadie.- guiñé un ojo.

Sonrojado y tembloroso hizo una señal de una cremallera sobre sus labios. Se sentó en el sillón y se acomodó con la manta.

-Deberías descansar, Sou.

-Y tú.

Un silencio acogedor se presentó en la pequeña habitación mientras sus iris brillaban en mi dirección, su gesto dulce me observaba con atención. Una sonrisa se me escapó en los labios y no la borré pues me sentía realmente bien. Nao tenía razón, Makoto era irremplazable para mí. Tenía algo que nadie más poseía, tenía a mi corazón loco por él. Me hacía querer ser romántico, dulce y pasional al mismo tiempo.

-Deja de mirarme así y duerme.- volvió el color carmín a bañar sus mejillas.- Quiero que te recuperes cuanto antes.- dijo tímido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salga de aquí?

-Ir a la playa.- me sorprendió que no dudase en contestar.- El agua del mar es buena para las heridas, quiero que te recuperes cuánto antes.

-Creo que no me dejarán hacer eso justo al salir.- susurré y me arrepentí de destrozar su bonito pensamiento pero él no deshizo su bella sonrisa.

-Entonces sólo pasearemos y nos mojaremos los pies hasta el anochecer.

-Bien, eso me llena de felicidad.- en verdad, se me hacían tan cálidas sus palabras.

-Sou... Puedo...- tragó saliva.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, puedes.

-Sou... Yo... Yo q-quiero saber...

Mi madre tocó la puerta de la habitación e irrumpió en ella directamente sin esperar respuesta diciendo que había olvidado algo aquí dentro. Lo cogió en seguida y se puso a hablar como loca de cómo había convencido a seguridad de poder subir a estas horas. Rodé los ojos. Cuando acabó la "apasionante" historia se acercó directamente a Makoto.

-Makoto, ¿vas a estar bien?- Makoto asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, señora Yamazaki, no se preocupe y vaya a descansar al hotel. Usted ya ha tenido que soportar muchos días el sillón.

-Muchas gracias, eres un amor pero te he dicho que no me llames de usted. Oh y gracias también por visitar todos los días a Sou, está feliz contigo aquí.

-Hola, mamá, estoy delante.- ambos rieron.

-Si necesita algo más no dude en pedírmelo. Si necesita ir a darse un baño o comer algo decente mi casa es la suya.- le propuso Makoto, ella estaba completamente encantada.

Mi madre cogió de la cara a un sonrojado Makoto y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla. De que entró en la habitación había cruzado más palabras con él que conmigo. Sí que se estaban haciendo buenos amigos. Tenía envidia.

-Ejem mamá...

-Perdona, mi amor.- me dio otro beso igual a mi.

-No era eso.- me avergoncé.

Se despidió y se marchó de nuevo con paso ligero.

-Sin duda eres tierno.- dijo Makoto intentando encubrir su risa.

-No más que tú. Eres la dulzura en persona. Gracias por ofrecerle ayuda a mi madre.

-No hay de qué.- negó con un gesto.- Después de todo es tu madre.

-¿No la estarás intentado conquistar? Mi padre se pondrá muy celoso...

-Sé de alguien que está aún más celoso.- me sorprendí ante su respuesta y no fui el único Makoto comenzó a ponerse nervioso con sus propias palabras.- Q-Quiero decir q-que.

-Nada, es la verdad. Estoy celoso... de ella.

Makoto se tapó media cara con las mantas. Intentaba aparentar que tiritaba del frío, pero no era así. La temperatura del hospital era bastante cálida. Estaba analizando mis palabras y no parecía querer darle respuesta a las mismas. Una vez más me arrepentí de que mis labios hablasen antes de pensar las cosas. ¿No se suponía que mi plan era acercarlo a mí pausadamente? Esto no es ir lentamente. Me puse un brazo sobre el rostro, estaba decepcionado conmigo mismo y no quería que Makoto interpretase mi cara de perro enfadado.

-¿Puedes apagar la luz? Es hora que descansemos.- sugerí con la máxima calidez posible.

Makoto se levantó para realizar mi petición pero se quedó de pie frente al interruptor sin hacer ningún movimiento. Apenas podía ver su cara, pero me moví un poco para ver qué pasaba y vi un brillo correr por su mejilla.

-¿Mako?- dije asustado. Me enderecé de pronto y tuve que ahogar un quejido de dolor.

-Sou yo...-de pronto se dio media vuelta y vio mi cara de disgusto y mi posición. Vino en seguida a mi lado- ¿cómo se te ocurre moverte? ¿estás sordo? Te dije que tienes que recuperarte pronto.- reprochó mientras me ayudaba a recostarme de nuevo. Suspiró.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Acércate un poco más.- dudoso se inclinó hacia mi. Vencí la distancia rodeándolo con mis brazos.- Dime qué voy a hacer yo. Escúchame, no voy a permitir que llores cuando estés a mi lado. Y si no queda más remedio lloraré contigo, pero cuéntame por qué.

-Sou...-con cuidado de no rozar mis vendajes me abrazó también. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo sin decirme porqué. Mis dedos mimaban su cuello y su pelo. Sin entender la razón, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado.- Sou, antes de que llegase tu madre, te quería preguntar...

Se separó de mí, sostuvo mis mejillas entre sus dedos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la voz cortada por una sonrisa tremendamente feliz a pesar del llanto.

-¿D-desde cuando estás enamorado de mí?

El corazón se me detuvo en ese mismo instante.


	30. Involucrados

Rin

Me separé de sus labios demasiado pronto hasta para mí.

-Otra vez.- murmuró.

Volví a envolver mi boca en la suya en un beso delicado. Haru estaba respondiendo tan tierno que conseguía endulzar todo mi cuerpo. Era una suave rosa. Acariciaba con sus rojos pétalos, refrescaba mis sentidos con su rocío y me envolvía con su olor. Me sentía completo entre sus brazos. Sus brazos, mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Y me rehúso a que mis miedos me priven de él de nuevo.

-Echaba tanto de menos tus besos.- sinceró entre mimos.

-Anoche te la pasaste besándome hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.- sonreí. Y besó mi risa.

Su lengua y la mía rozaron al para pedir permiso mutuo. Todo siguió en esa línea aterciopelada. El tiempo se detuvo en ese baile. Ninguna prisa, ningún contratiempo, ningún obstáculo.

-Y hoy quiero más.- susurró en mis labios y continuó succionando mi boca.

-Sí, y se van a hinchar.- puse mis manos en medio de ambos y besó mis dedos.- Haru para.-reí.

-Han sido unos días muy duros, Rin. Déjame aprovechar.- apreté sus carrillos con mis dedos.

-Para.- exigí sonriente.

-Eshta ben pego deja de hashedme eshto.- me mordí los labios porque los suyos estaban demasiado apetecibles así.

Lo solté y llevó mi nuca hacia él metiendo profundamente su lengua, ahora furiosa y húmeda hasta que recorrió toda mi boca. Dejando un jadeo y un hilo de saliva entre ambos.

-¡Haru!- reñí cuando se separó.

-Ese era el último.- se relamió.

-Bien. Ahora vístete, tenemos que irnos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.- me levanté y cogí mi sudadera y mi traje de baño.

-Yo no he perdido el tiempo.- bufó. Vino hasta mi espalda y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Haru, para ya, por favor.- apreté mis labios para esconder el placer que me provocaba.-Tenemos que ir al club ¿acaso no quieres nadar?- me dió un azote en el trasero que llevó el color hasta mi cara y antes de que quisiera darme cuenta ya tenía puesto su bañador.

Pusimos camino hasta el club, Haru me tomo de la mano y estaba sorprendentemente sonriente. Una felicidad inmensa ocupaba todo mi cuerpo. Tan atento estaba de él, de su movimiento al andar, de sus ojos, que el camino hacia el club se me hizo demasiado corto.

-Creí que estaríamos solos al ser fin de semana.- le dijo Haru un tanto decepcionado al entrenador.

-Kirishima y su hermano nadaran también. Así será más divertido, Nanase.- ¿hermano? Haru infló los carrillos con disgusto.

-Vamos, Haru, no seas así.- me acerqué a su oído.- Luego iremos juntos a la playa a nadar solos.- una gran curva satisfactoria y un movimiento de su cabeza aprobaron mi idea. Pero su semblante cambió en un instante.

-Espera, dijo su hermano.

-Eso parece.

-¡Nanase!- una voz atravesó desde la otra punta de la piscina.

-¿Ikuya?

-Vale, me estoy perdiendo.

El recién llegado se abalanzó sobre mi novio ¡Haru estaba sonrojado y sorprendido! En un instinto animal me dieron ganas de empujar al extraño a la piscina y de atar a Haru para que no entrara en ella en toda la tarde, pero únicamente me enfurruñé. El chico se me presentó. Al parecer, era el hermano pequeño de Natsuya. Me explicó que justo al salir de preparatoria, el año pasado, ingresó en un equipo de natación para convertirse en profesional como nosotros y que estas serían sus primeras competiciones semiprofesionales.

-¡Oniichan!- cogió del brazo a Natsuya que acababa de llegar de cambiarse y lo dirigió hasta la piscina con una marea de palabras.

-Vamos a cambiarnos también, Haru.- sus ojos estaban fijos en los dos hermanos y su boca fruncida.- ¿Pasa algo?

-A pesar de que Ikuya está aquí Natsuya no parece muy contento. Además, está raro él suele ser más... Serio.

Dediqué unos segundos para analizar la situación que me estaba explicando Haru. Desde luego Ikuya no me había parecido para nada un chico serio, es más, fue demasiado cariñoso y a Natsuya le rodeaba un aura de desesperanza.

-Ikuya... era uno de los chicos de los relevos de secundaria ¿verdad?- bajé la mirada.

-Sí.- dijo Haru aún observando aquella situación. Pero después dirigió sus ojos a mi.- Hey...- cogió mi mentón para que le mirase.- vamos a los vestuarios, quiero darte otro beso.

-No, te lo prohíbo.- me sonrojé.

-Entonces, no te pongas celoso.- me susurró al oído.

-¡No lo estoy!

A pesar de que Haru había protestado por tener compañía en la piscina, se le veía bastante animado. Eso provocó que yo también lo disfrutase al máximo. La competitividad entre ambos nos hacía querer dar mucho más de nosotros y, por encima sus típicos enfados, el entrenador tuvo más de una buena noticia para nosotros. Nos quería de cabeza de en los relevos y nos seguiría la pista en los entrenamientos para quizá, también participar en los individuales. ¿Quizá? Ja ¿cuándo iba a aceptar ese viejo cascarrabias que Haru es el mejor nadador de todo el equipo? Cuando nos dio la gran nueva, los ojos de Haru relucieron con un brillo especial. Me emocionó verlo tan feliz; sin embargo, un poco de melancolía vino a mí, pensando en él sin relevos durante dos años por mi culpa. No fue mi intención robarle eso.

-¿Por qué estás así?- su cara cambió totalmente e hizo que mi mente volviera al presente.

-Si algún día no estoy, no dejes los relevos.

Haru frunció el ceño y me llevó corriendo de la mano a través de la piscina hasta llegar a los vestuarios.

-¿Por qué no vas a estar conmigo?- exigió una respuesta con un atisbo de miedo.

-No. No quise decir eso. No voy a marcharme a ningún sitio. Haru, nada volverá a separarme de tí- una inesperada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- pero si un día me pasa algo y no estoy...

-Rin, no hables de cosas triste sin razón. Me has asustado.- se acercó para besarme pero un estruendo nos hizo separarnos de repente. En el pasillo contiguo de taquillas, Natsuya estaba en el suelo sollozando y temblando.

-¿Natsuya...? ¿estás bien?- se secó unas lágrimas e intentó poner su mejor cara.

-Sí, no es nada. Sólo una caída tonta.

Haru se agachó a su altura y lo miró fijamente.

-No estás llorando por el golpe y Rin no te está preguntando por ello.- el cuerpo de Natsuya comenzó a temblar de nuevo mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Vamos, me ayudaste una vez, está vez me toca a mí.- le propuso Haru.

-Realmente fui yo el que te pidió ayuda la vez anterior.- sollozó.

Yo también me agaché a su altura. Destapé sus manos y limpié sus húmedas mejillas.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros Natsuya.- subió sus pupilas hasta encontrarse con mi rostro y con una cara no muy amigable que no me esperaba, me preguntó:

-¿No le dirás nada a Sousuke?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Haru y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de que yo asintiera.

-Sousuke no sabrá nada.- dije seriamente.

-Nao ... Nao y yo e-estamos saliendo... pe-pero... ayer escuché como hablaba con Sousuke por teléfono... Creo q-que me... Me está engañando con él.

-Pfff eso es ridículo, no tiene sentido por parte de Nao, te lo aseguro- dije pues yo sabía que ese chico estaba colado hasta las trancas por él.- Y Sousuke jamás haría algo así.- de pronto Haru me dio un codazo y me miró con enfado.

-¿A no?- replicó.

-Vamos, Haru... ¿ahora te enfadas? Ni siquiera te molestaste con él por eso. Esa vez no cuenta, tú fuiste el que no le dio importancia. Además era Makoto y Makoto lo significa todo para él.- Haru no cambiaba su expresión. Yo también fruncí el ceño, pero sin querer darle más explicaciones a él me dirigí a Natsuya.- Te puedo asegurar que Sousuke no está interesado en Nao.- Natsuya no parecía del todo convencido así que miré de nuevo a mi enfurruñado novio.- ¡Dios santo Haru, ayúdame! ¡Él mismo te dijo que no tiene ni quiere nada con nadie en estos momentos! Bueno sí, en realidad sabes lo único que quiere. Sabes que Sousuke está volcado con Makoto, sabes que le está enviando flores todos los malditos días. ¡Lo ama, joder! ¡Tú mismo le has ayudado para conquistar a tu mejor amigo! ¡Deja esa maldita rivalidad de una vez!- frunció el ceño pero tuvo que darme la razón.

-Rin, dice la verdad.- dijo por fin.

-Gracias.- solté aún enfadado.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no mentís?- preguntó Natsuya.

-¿Has hablado con Nao?- sugerí.

-Más o menos.- dijo con la boca pequeña.

-¿Y?

-Dice que malentendí la conversación.- su voz se hizo cada vez más pequeña.

-¿Y no sé te ha pasado por la cabeza la "gran locura" de pensar que eso es cierto?- le regañé. Natsuya rodó los ojos a un lado.

-Deberías pensar las cosas en frío.-sugirió Haru.- Te vendrá bien, estar solo un rato para pensar con claridad.- creo que Haru intuía algo.

La voz de Ikuya llamando a su hermano resonó en todo el vestuario. El aludido se levantó, preparó sus cosas y aparentó normalidad. Después nos pidió el pequeño favor de "librarnos de su hermano" unas horas mientras él se tranquilizaba y accedía a pensar con calma su situación. Y con la excusa de que debía arreglar algo nos dejó al cargo de Ikuya. Adiós a nuestro bonito plan de ir juntos a la playa.

El muchacho estaba de brazos cruzados y tenso por la reacción evasiva de su hermano. Soltó un chasquido antes de que Haru atacase con preguntas.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿por qué lo dices?

-Ikuya.-insistió.

-¿Desde cuándo te tomas tantas confianzas, Nanase?- se sonrojó él mirando a un lado.

-Mira Kirishima, si con tu hermano te funciona hacerte el loco perfecto, pero algo me huele a caballa quemada.

-Se dice a "oler a chamusquina".- Haru me lanzó una mirada amenazante por romper su ambiente de seriedad. Apreté mis labios dando a entender que no hablaría más.

-Mi hermano... La semana pasada cuando le llamé estaba muy triste y ahora me enteré de que estaba saliendo con Nao. Sé que han sido buenos amigos desde siempre pero si ahora le está haciendo daño pagará por ello- arrugué la frente ¿qué cojones estaba diciendo este muchacho? Si de verdad conoce a Nao debería saber que él ama a su hermano por encima de todo, sería incapaz de hacerle mal. Y aunque ahora sí que tenían problemas, estoy seguro de que Nao no ha hecho nada malo. Me niego a creerme que Sousuke haya vuelto con él tal y como avanza con Makoto y me reniego a pensar que Nao sería tan idiota de ignorar a su novio, por el que tanto a sufrido por un rato con Sousuke.

-¿Por eso estás así de raro?- le preguntó Haru.

-Pensé que volviendo a hacer cosas juntos cómo cuando éramos niños sería feliz de nuevo.

-¿Y eso incluye ser tan simpático con todo el que le rodea?

-No quiero que Natsuya piense que soy un borde...

-No eres borde, eres serio y así eres tú. Verás, ¿Rin yo soy borde?

-Mucho.- respondí.

-¡Oye! ¡No ayudas!- movió todo su cuerpo hasta mí.

-Pero es la verdad, acuérdate que casi te comes al chico del aeropuerto.

-Estaba intentando quedarse con algo que era mío. Eso no es ser borde.

-Lo eres, pero te quiero igual.- le hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a lo que decía y después me dirigí al hermano de Natsuya.- Kirishima, después de ¿cuántos? ¿19 años?- asintió- tu hermano ya sabe cómo eres y te va a apreciar igual. Sin embargo, si de repente cambias tu actitud se dará cuenta.- el menor se sonrojó y bajó su vista a sus pies.

-G-gracias.

-No hay de qué, ahora vayamos a tomar algo antes de volver a casa- sugerí.

En el momento en que nos sentamos en una terracita de una cafetería y pedimos unas bebidas, pedí ausentarme un instante para hacer una llamada. Haru envió un corto mensaje que decía:

Tu hermano también necesita verte bien.

Miré a Haru con complicidad y al momento, asintió, dándome a entender que sabía con quien hablaría por teléfono. Siento haberte mentido, Natsuya, pero es por tu bien y el de Nao. Ya me ayudó una vez y quiero devolverle el favor.

-Hey, Rin. ¿Qué tal la prueba de natación? ¿Buenas noticias?- habló Sousuke muy animado.

-¿Y Haru? ¿Estáis juntos en los relevos?- sonó un ansiado Makoto de fondo. ¡Makoto! Bien, esa era una buena señal.

-Sé que estáis deseando escucharlo pero mañana hablaremos de eso cuando vaya a verte.-se escuchó un gesto se sorpresa de ambos.- Sousuke, ¿qué cojones ha pasado con Nao?


	31. Lo siento

Nao

¿Por qué mierdas tenía que destrozarse todo de nuevo?

Esto sobrepasaba mis fuerzas, no podía enfrentar a Ikuya así como así y mucho menos imaginé que Natsuya pudiera haber malinterpretado esa conversación. Nuestra relación estaba desmoronándose por todas partes y peor que eso, ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin Natsuya en ella.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con él pero se había negado a hablar. Sousuke volvió a llamarme y pude explicarle la cagada monumental y que Natsuya se negaba a hablar conmigo. Después de segundos sin saber qué decirme, otra voz llegó hasta mi oído.

-¿Makoto?

-Yo te ayudaré Nao.- dijo convencido

-¿De verdad? Pe-pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Y-yo escuché tu conversación con Sou... Lo-lo siento. Es que estaba a su lado y ...

-No me importa, Makoto. Sé que eres un chico confiable.

-¿Te importa que hable con Natsuya?

-Supongo que no... Pero no le cuentes lo de Ikuya, por favor.

-Bien. No te preocupes, Nao, todo se solucionará.

-No sé como agradecerte Makoto.

-No es nada. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Me quedé unos instantes pensativo no sabía qué pensaba decirle Makoto a Natsuya pero era mi única esperanza. O no. Aún podía intentar hablar una última vez con él. Tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta. Así que cogí el abrigo y corrí hasta casa de Natsuya. Me sentí incapaz de quedarme quieto esperando a que alguien solucionase nuestros problemas sin haberlo intentado un poco más. Estaba tan desesperado que no sabía a qué solución recurrir.

A pesar de tener las llaves, llamé al timbre, creí que era mejor opción. Para mi sorpresa fue Ikuya quien me abrió con una sonrisa un tanto temblorosa.

-Onii... Tú...- tan frío saludo heló mi cuerpo. Ikuya miró a ambos lados de la puerta y después me jaló a la casa de un tirón. No protesté. No hablé. Ni siquiera le miré.

-Supongo que tu hermano no está así que será mejor que me vaya.- intenté volver hacia la puerta.

-¡No!- el chico tembloroso me acorraló contra la pared impidiendo que me marchase. A pesar de estar tan nervioso, su cara mostraba un enfado tremendo.- ¡Será mejor que me digas qué tramas! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo que mi hermano esté así?! ¡Creí que te importaba!

Un soplo de aire se quedó atrapado en mi cuerpo. Apreté mis labios en una línea sin saber responderle. Desde luego sé que Natsuya ahora está mal por mi culpa, pero sólo fue una equivocación. Si tan sólo Ikuya no hubiese hecho esa llamada todo hubiera seguido bien entre nosotros, así que...

-¿Y tú qué se supone que haces? ¿te importa tu hermano? ¿por eso intentas separarlo de mí? ¿crees que esa es la solución?- no subí la voz en ningún momento, pero no le dejé intimidarme. Ikuya apretó sus dientes y agarró mi abrigo con más intensidad haciéndome más fuerza contra la pared e impidiendo que mi respiración fluyese con normalidad.

-¡Todo ha empezado desde que está contigo! ¡Natsuya está amargado desde que empezasteis a salir juntos!- a la vez que decía esas palabras, la puerta de la casa se abría de nuevo.

Ikuya me soltó al momento de mirar hacia su hermano. Al fin respiré más ameno y casi no me dio tiempo de mirar a Natsuya cuando él ya estaba gritando:

-¡¿Qué cojones os pasa a ambos?!- pegó un portazo para cerrar. Tragué saliva, nunca lo había visto así de enfadado. Deseé no haber vuelto, deseé desaparecer pero de pronto, Natsuya cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Ikuya se había quedado paralizado.

-¡Natsu!- me agaché con él y puse una mano sobre su espalda.- Natsuya, lo siento. Fue una equivocación de verd-

-¡Cállate!- dejó toda su voz en ese grito y luego susurró.- Cállate... Ya lo sé.- no me dejó verle, ni mirarle a los ojos pero ya sabía que era lo que había en su cabeza. Parece que Makoto se me adelantó, así que lo atraje hacia mí y lo envolví en mis brazos donde continuó llorando.

-Ikuya, ve preparar una tila ¿si?- asintió repetidas veces, y sólo dejó de temblar para correr a la cocina a realizar mi petición.- Natsu, levántate del suelo.- Negó moviendo la cabeza en mi pecho y abrazó sus manos a mi espalda. Sus dedos se aferraron con ganas a abrigo. Besé su pelo.- Natsu, por fa, hace frío, vienes de la piscina, te vas a resfriar.

Caviló antes de levantarse del suelo, cabizbajo y con el pelo tapando su ojos llorosos. Me levanté también e hice que mirase al frente pasando una de mis manos por su mentón. Sus labios temblaban, los relamía una y otra vez mientras seguía lloviendo en sus ojos.

Le di la mano para llevarlo hasta el sofá, donde dejó caer una cuantas lágrimas más sin decir palabra. Ikuya trajo una humeante taza y su hermano la recibió con las dos manos para sentir el calor de la misma. Lo dejamos sólo en el sofá, e Ikuya y yo nos sentamos en dos sillones enfrentados. Él me dedicó una mirada penetrante que no supe identificar, después miró al suelo.

-Lo siento.- Natsuya provocó que ambos mirásemos hacia él. Primero habló a su hermano.- Debí haberme dado cuenta de que estabas preocupado por mí, pero...- me sostuvo la mirada un momento.- si estaba mal la semana pasada cuando hablamos no era por culpa de Nao. Y mucho menos es su culpa ahora.- quise hablar pero continuó él, dirigiéndose hacia mí.- De hecho, es mi culpa. Debí haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que todo era un error, me monté mi propia película.

-Me alegro de que Makoto te haya hecho cambiar de opinión.

-¿Makoto?- parpadeó confuso.

-Me dijo que ... Bueno...- miré a mis manos inquietas y después llevé mi vista a él.- ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

-Porque la única vez que me mentiste yo sabía que lo hacías.- me sonrojé y sonreí como un idiota ilusionado.- Espero que me perdones.- moví mi cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Y-yo... También lo siento.- me sorprendí al ver a Ikuya en pie haciéndome una reverencia. Natsuya lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- E-es obvio que mi hermano e-está feliz contigo. No debería haber sido tan cruel contigo, Nao. No debería haberte dicho esas cosas horribles por teléfono y no debería haberte tratado así hace unos momentos. De verdad, me arrepiento de ser tan cretino.

-¿Qué cosas le dijiste?- irrumpió Natsuya.

-Nada.- contesté de inmediato.- Ikuya sólo estaba preocupado por tí.- le sonreí y entonces fue él quién comenzó a llorar como loco. Se abrazó a mí y repitió una y otra vez que lo sentía.- Este asunto ya está zanjado Ikuya, ¿sí?- asintió sollozando y se separó de mí.

-E-eres e-el me-mejor oniichan del mundo.- el calor subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta conseguir instalarse en mi cabeza. Natsuya estaba igual de rojo de lo que seguramente estaba yo.

-¡O-oye, qué soy tu hermano!

Las siguientes horas pasaron más tranquilas y con pausa fue abriéndose paso la noche. Ikuya estaba más relajado, Natsuya volvía a mirarme con dulzura. No cabía en mí más felicidad. Y al fin todo conseguía normalizarse.

-Oniichan, se está haciendo tarde ¿y si pedimos algo para cenar los tres?

Natsuya escuchó la petición de su hermano y después buscó mis ojos.

-Está bien para mí.- respondí.

-¿También te quedarás a dormir?- dijo ilusionado Ikuya.

-Por supuesto, esta es su casa.- respondió indudablemente Natsu. Crucé una deliciosa sonrisa con él.

-¡Yeah! ¡Entonces, fiesta pijama!

-Ah, no. Nao tiene que madrugar para estudiar.- mintió Natsuya.

-Pero qué dic~ ¡ah!- me pegó un pisotón. Fruncí el ceño.- ¡Natsuya!

Infló sus carrillos e hizo una pataleta.

-Natsuya, mañana.- insistí. Ikuya bajo su vista sonrojado, lo había captado de lleno.

-¡Jo!- le quité la vista de encima y me crucé de brazos.- Nao...

-Oye Ikuya, ¿qué te parece si bajamos los futones y dormimos los tres en el salón? Con el aire acondicionado aquí se está perfecto. Podemos ver una peli y hacer palomitas- el chico asintió con ganas.

-¿Los tres?

-¿Acaso no quieres dormir con tu hermano?- Ikuya me dedicó una mirada cómplice y después se hizo él inocente.

-¿Oniichan no quieres dormir conmigo?

-Agh, está bien.- se enfurruñó. Ikuya rio y se dirigió al teléfono fijo para pedir la cena. En cuanto salió del salón Natsuya me acercó a él por la cintura y susurró en mi oído.- Voy a hacértelo imposible.

-Deja de decir idioteces y bésame para que te perdone.

A pesar de la lujuria con la que pretendía hacerme enloquecer su beso comenzó lento, lleno de amor y pureza. Esa sensación fue tomando forma. Sus pulgares acariciaban los lóbulos de mis orejas, el resto de sus dedos se perdía entre mi pelo. Un "Te amo" se escapó antes de que su lengua atravesara mi boca y sus manos bajasen hasta el final de mi espalda, tocando un poco la locura que quería provocarme. Se separó de mí y limpió un resto de saliva de su comisura antes de que Ikuya volviera al salón. Lo observé dirigirse con paso lento hacia la cocina y como si intuyera que lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada, levantó una ceja a la vez que me sonreía con picardía.

Mordí mis labios. Mierda, ya había conseguido dejarme deseoso.

Ikuya

Estaba intentando dormir pero realmente no podía. Aunque habíamos pasado una agradable y cercana velada, aún me sentía inquieto. Le había dicho cosas horribles a Nao, y sólo ahora me había dado cuenta de que él realmente hacía feliz a Natsuya y no al contrario como yo pensé. Al parecer no era el único que no dormía. A mis espaldas en los futones contiguos comenzó una conversación en susurros.

-...entonces, ¿ya no te importa mi conversación con Sousuke?

-No puedo estar celoso porque llames a un amigo pero no puedes negarme que fue una conversación extraña. Además repetías que yo no podía enterarme y sabes que quiero que confíes en mí.- se hizo un silencio.- Hablabas de Ikuya ¿verdad?- no escuché ninguna respuesta por parte de Nao.- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué estaba así de enfadado cuando llegué?

Agarré mi futón con fuerzas. Me avergoncé de mí mismo y por cretino, pagaría por ello. Natsuya se iba a enfadar mucho conmigo por ser tan degradable con Nao.

-Tu hermano solo intentaba protegerte. Erróneamente, pero no le puedes discutir un error.

El corazón se me estremeció. Mis dientes se apretaron intentando aguantar el llanto pero aún así, una gruesa lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Nao estaba defendiéndome de nuevo, después de todo lo que yo hice. El aire comenzaba a ser insuficiente y mi respiración forzada e irregular.

-¿Ikuya?- la voz de mi hermano sé había elevado a su volumen normal para llamarme.

Quise hacerme él dormido pero era inútil, mi cuerpo se encogía delatando que estaba bien despierto.

-¡Lo siento, Nao! ¡Lo siento, oniichan! ¡yo le dije cosas horribles a Nao! ¡quería echarle a patadas de tu casa! ¡creí que por su culpa estabas decaído! ¡Yo sólo quería que estuvieses bien para poder nadar contigo en buenas condiciones!

-Ikuya...- susurró Nao.

-No es mi casa. Esta es nuestra casa. Y no debiste arreglar las cosas a tu manera.- dijo seriamente.- Escuchadme los dos, quiero que ambos confiéis en contarme lo que os pasa antes de intentar resolver las cosas solos y así permitidme ayudaros ¿bien?

Ambos asentimos. Nao me dedicó una cálida mirada y un segundo después ambos nos abrazamos a Natsuya, que se sonrojó al instante. Creo que mi hermano nunca había sido tan feliz.


	32. Desde cuando

Makoto

Su mamá tenía razón, mis visitas le hacían bien. Podía ver como su cara cambiaba cuando yo atravesaba la puerta de esa odiosa habitación, cómo una dulce mueca de tranquilidad y alivio se dibujaba en él. ¿Acaso temía que dejase de ir a verle? No lo haré, la sensación de creer que le perdía cuando ese coche le arrolló ya fue bastante sufrida, y ahora que la conocía no quería volver a vivirla. Separarme de Sousuke quedó totalmente descartado tanto por mis sentimientos como por los suyos. Porque aunque Sousuke no lo haya dicho literalmente, sé que no quiere que me separe de él. Siempre aprovecha hasta el último segundo de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Lo conozco perfectamente y estoy completamente seguro de que no es una persona que suela tener esos detalles con cualquiera y eso me hace sentirme alguien especial en su vida. Además el me demuestra cada día que soy alguien importante y me necesita a su lado. Ni siquiera Rin pasaba tanto por el hospital como yo. Todo mi tiempo libre estaba allí con él, llevaba los apuntes para estudiar y aunque ninguno de los dos hablásemos estábamos más tranquilos juntos. Y esa tranquilidad que nos proporcionábamos no era más que otra prueba de que Sousuke sentía algo más por mí.

Había pasado días en los que no hacía más que darle vueltas a toda la nueva situación. Haru sólo me había dicho "Sé Makoto" y con eso, llegué a la conclusión de que yo ya era lo que Sousuke quería. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba este chico enamorado de mí? ¿Es sólo ahora que yo me doy cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando un sólo gesto de mi parte sin obtenerlo? Sin saber sobrellevar esa nueva sensación estallé en lágrimas, aunque no eran del todo amargas. Ya sabía que Sousuke me quería, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. No soportaba un segundo más de incertidumbre.

-¿D-desde cuando estás enamorado de mí?

El rostro de Sousuke, posado entre mis manos abrió un poco sus labios, sus ojos quedaron fijos, perdidos en mí.

-¿Qué importa eso?- sus palabras quedaron a media voz.

-Me importa, Sou.- mi labio inferior temblaba.

Cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente. Al abrir sus bellos ojos turquesa colocó sus manos sobre las mías y sonrió.

-¿Me creerás está vez?- Haré que me creas recordé. Asentí lentamente y esperé la respuesta a mi pregunta.- El día que te conocí me despertaste una extraña curiosidad, agradezco a los dioses por cruzarte en mi camino. Eras tan dulce y amable que poco a poco y sin poder evitarlo llamaste mi atención. Y un día me di cuenta que había algo completamente nuevo en mi interior, algo que había crecido con cada una de tus sonrisas, quería toda esa dulzura para mí. Sin embargo... Debido a mi lesión, mi camino tuvo que separarse unos años de la natación y en consecuencia de tí. A pesar de eso nunca he dejado de pensarte, de imaginar tu sonrisa radiante, ni paré de preguntarle a Rin cómo estabas. Y el destino, me trajo a tí de nuevo. De todos los clubes de natación de Tokio, tuviste que estar en el que yo quería ingresar. Sabía que estabas en Tokio y había pensado en contactarte pero, ¿qué posibilidad tenía de encontrarme contigo nada más llegar? Ahí, en el mismo club en el que me estaba inscribiendo tus ojos se quedaron paralizados en mi dirección y corriste como un niño a saludarme. No puedes hacerte una idea de lo feliz que me sentí en ese instante. Y después... Me besaste por primera vez.-tocó sus labios y cerró sus ojos.- Siempre pensé que yo sería quien te besara primero. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hiciste. No quise preguntarte nunca. Quizás sólo fue la cercanía de nuestras respiraciones la que en ése ascensor probaste de mis labios.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, yo sí sé porqué lo besé. Sousuke era el único hombre que me atraía físicamente más que Haru. Siempre pensé en él como eso, una atracción física y nada más. Y ése día en ese momento pensé algo terriblemente maravilloso de lo que ahora no me arrepiento: "No vuelvas a quedarte quieto, por una vez prueba un poco de diversión." La valentía que tuve se refrenó por mi inexperiencia, aunque Sousuke fue muy dulce y paciente conmigo en ese momento.

-Simplemente quise probarte.- dije con timidez mientras sentía el calor de mis propias palabras en las mejillas. Sousuke besó mis manos.

-Me seguiste enamorando después. Tuviste que venir a refugiarte en mí cada vez que tu inocente pero pervertida mente te la jugaba. Me era imposible no obedecer tus deseos. Tu primera vez ¿recuerdas? solos, en el vestuario, todos habían salido y yo me había quedado por más tiempo haciendo ejercicios de rehabilitación, tú habías despedido a tus niños y ambos entramos a las duchas. Y sin quererlo, tuvimos un problema mutuo. Yo por devorarte con la mirada, tú por mirarme con disimulo... fue realmente mi primera vez también.

\- S-sou n-no digas cosas e-embarazosas.- me teñí de un rojo intenso por escuchar esa historia. Él sonrió.

-Irremediablemente fue la primera de muchas. A veces me arrepiento de haber empezado así, por el final, pero ¿sabes? Siempre adelantas mis planes. Siempre me haces ir un paso por delante de donde debería. Incluso hoy, te estás adelantando a mis flores y poesías pero, una vez más obedeceré tus deseos, ¿me creerás ahora si te digo que quería y quiero salir contigo?- las manos de Sousuke temblaban alrededor de las mías, creí que sentiría mis pulsaciones alocadas, tan fuertes que dolían y las ganas de llorar volvían a invadirme. Ahora más que nunca, nada me haría cambiar de opinión. No quiero separarme de Sousuke, más, sabiendo que él llevaba mucho tiempo esperándome.

-Sí... Te creo.- una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Atrajo mis manos hasta su boca y le dio pequeños besos a mis dedos.

-Se que no es la mejor situación, ni mucho menos el mejor lugar...- su voz volvió a sonar a medias.- pero Mako, te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Y me gustaría salir contigo, ¿estarías dispuesto a ser mi pareja?

-Nada me haría más feliz.- oculté como pude ni rostro ardiente en vano porque Sousuke me atrajo hacia él tirando de mis manos y nuestras caras quedaron a tan sólo un suspiro de distancia.

-Hazlo. Bésame. Yo no puedo hacerlo... Tengo miedo de que sea una ilusión.- su susurro hacía que sus labios se movieran en una danza exquisita. No lo dudé más y obedecí su petición.

En el momento en que rocé sus labios el corazón me dio un gran vuelco. Sousuke pasó sus brazos a mi cintura. Su boca me trataba con mimo, con el cuidado proporcional a un importante tesoro. Cada roce era como ser tratado con seda.

Separó un poco sus labios para coger aire y se alejó unos centímetros de mí. Entreabrí mi boca igualmente y Sousuke volvió a destruir la distancia. El beso era cada vez más húmedo, había mucho de Sousuke en él. Tierno y a la vez brusco, pasional, intenso y con mucho porte y entereza. Su lengua y la mía jugaban en sincronización, las saliva las bañaba haciendo delicioso el deslizamiento.

-Ahm...- un pequeño gemido se escapó de mi garganta.

Sousuke paró de besarme y soltó delicadamente su abrazo. Me miró sonriente con sus preciosas turquesas entrecerradas mientras paseaba sus dedos por mi mejilla. Su tacto era tan suave que erizaba mí piel.

-Será mejor que paremos.- murmuró.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y un temblor cruzó mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un problema y seguramente Sousuke lo había sentido pegado a su cuerpo.

-L-lo siento.- estupendo, me había cargado todo el romanticismo de un golpe. Sousuke reía, mordió sus labios antes de responderme.

-No lo sientas.- rocé sus vendajes con mis dedos. Mientras me miraba maravillado.

La mañana siguiente, fue el mismo Sousuke quien me dio la rosa y otra de mis bellas poesías. La madre de Sousuke llegó temprano y él me obligó a que bajase a una cafetería a desayunar. No puse objeción aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Volví pronto, y también estaba su padre allí. Parecía un hombre serio pero realmente era un hombre noble y amable. Ese día no volví a salir de aquella habitación.

Sousuke acariciaba mi pelo cuando Rin llamó. Creímos que quería hablarnos de los relevos pero su voz sonaba distinta. Haru, Rin, Sousuke y yo realmente estábamos preocupados por Nao y sin embargo, también por Ikuya a quien no culpé, sólo había tenido una mala reacción. Así que llegamos a un punto, yo hablaría con Natsuya. Primero telefoneamos a Nao, para pedir permiso porque después de todo estábamos metiéndonos en sus problemas. Después, Sousuke y yo planeamos detenidamente qué decir para que las cosas entre ellos no tomasen un tono peor. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me detuvo.

-No llames a Natsuya.- Sousuke agarró mi muñeca antes de que pudiera teclear nada en mi teléfono. Lo miré extraño, se supone que yo iba a hablar con él, además Haru y Rin también confiaban en mí. Sousuke me enseñó la pantalla de su móvil. Nao le había enviado una foto de él, Natsuya y su hermano mientras comían pizza. Debajo ponía:

Dale las gracias infinitas a Makoto, pero ya no es necesario que hable con Natsu.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Eso era muy bueno, una hermosa sensación me llenó el corazón. Le di un casto beso a Sousuke.

-¿No te encanta cuando tus amigos son felices?- él me miraba asombrado como si fuese un bicho extraño- ¡Sousuke! ¿me estás escuchando?- me abrazó de pronto.

-Sí, me encanta que lo sean. Y más me encanta cuando tú eres feliz, mi amor.

-¿M-mi a-am-mor?- suspiró en mi nuca ¡¿No hace demasiado calor en este hospital?! Sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza sus dedos me acariciaban delicadamente como si no quisiera soltarme nunca. Me enterneció.

Los días pasaban y a pesar de la monotonía del hospital, cada tarde teníamos algo diferente que contarnos. Tuve que darle la razón a Sousuke cuando me dijo:

-Cada día es una aventura a tu lado.


	33. Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto

Makoto

-Es tu cumpleaños, deberías celebrarlo.- Haru se cruzó de brazos.

-Le prometí a Sou que no lo haría hasta que el no saliera del hospital. Además yo no quiero celebrar si el no está.

Volví a leer el papel entre mis manos:

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
podrá secarse en un instante el mar, podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
la llama de tu amor.

Bécquer

Jamás te olvidaré. Te quiero, Makoto.

Sousuke.

Rin me miraba enternecido, pero cuando le miré en busca de compresión soltó un chasquido y también se cruzó de brazos.

-Makoto, al menos, déjanos comprarte una tarta cuando salgamos e invitar a los demás. Sousuke apoyará la idea, estoy seguro.

-Ya lo sé.- sé que él será el primero en incitarme a ello, a pasarlo bien, divertirme y descansar. Pero yo no quería mi fiesta sin él, no quería pasar el día de mi cumpleaños sin verle.- B-Bueno pero tenemos que acabar pronto para que pueda ir a visitarle al hospital antes de que termine la hora de visitas.

Haru y Rin se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, había un brillo especial en sus ojos, me alegré por esa bonita escena. Después ambos me miraron y asintieron a la vez.

Miré mí reloj, me despedí de ellos y salí como alma que lleva el diablo de los vestuarios. Los chiquitines estaban esperando para empezar las clases. Todos comenzaron a hacer estiramientos, excepto Hinata que se acercó con una triste pose.

-¿Estás bien, Hina-chan?- me agaché a su altura.

-Profe Tachibana, dijiste que el chico temeroso vendría otro día a nadar con nosotros. Yo creí que tu no decías mentiras como los demás adultos.

-Sousuke no puede venir.- sonreí lo mejor que pude y un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta haciendo de mi voz un sonido casi inaudible- Él no puede nadar en un tiempo...

-Profe Tachibana no llore- no lo estaba haciendo pero tenía muchas, muchas ganas.

De pronto, Hinata les hizo un gesto a los demás niños y todos comenzaron a cantarme "Cumpleaños feliz".

Haru

-Idiota, casi la lías.- le susurré cuando Makoto se alejó.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada malo!- replicó Rin.

-¡Lo mirabas con compasión! ¡Casi creí que le dirías que no hiciéramos ninguna fiesta!

-¡Es que me pareció muy dulce que no quisiera hacer la fiesta sin Sousuke!- sus mejillas tomaron un color chicle muy apetecible.

-Pero Sousuke vendrá, idiota.

-¡Ya lo sé pero no...! ¡Agh! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Déjalo!

-Eres un romántico.- puse los ojos en blanco

-Vete a la mierda, Haru.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Vamos, vístete deprisa que tenemos que ir a por Rei y Nagisa ¡Y llama a Natsuya, de una vez!

-Yo no he dicho que ser romántico sea malo.- atraje su espalda hasta mí y comencé a oler su cuello, recién seco pero aún con la esencia a piscina.

-Ni bueno...- murmuró con disgusto y sostuve su cintura para atraerla hacia mi cuerpo.- ¡Haru, aparta tu maldita erección de mi culo! ¡¿Por qué cojones estás duro?!

-Porque tengo a mi novio gritando entre mis brazos.- comencé a pasear mi lengua por su cuello desnudo.

-¡Estoy gritando porque estoy enfadado, imbécil!

-No, no lo estás.- hice que se girara hacia mí, para poder ver su cara sonrojada.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer.-susurró mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi pecho.

-Está bien, esta noche te lo haré con romanticismo.

-No eres nada romántico.-siguió susurrando.

-Rin, ¿me estás provocando?

-No quiero que seas romántico, quiero que me lo hagas rápido y salvaje en las duchas. Ya.

Nao

-No contestes...- me susurró al oído mientras con su mano acariciaba el bulto en mis pantalones.

-Mmh. Quizá es importante.- alcé mi mano para alcanzar el teléfono.- ¿Si?

-¡Nao, no cojas el teléfono!- se sentó sobre mi, se enfurruñó y cruzó de brazos.

-Nao, soy Rin. Necesitamos que vayáis a comprar una tarta para Makoto. Vamos a organizarme una fiesta en dos horas y no nos da tiempo de ir. Diles a Natsuya e Ikuya que vengan también.

-Bien, en seguida vamos.-colgué y puse el teléfono de nuevo en la mesita de noche.- Vamos, levanta, ya has escuchado.

-Juuumm. Otra vez no.- hizo un puchero. Lo atraje hacia mi y le di pequeños besos por toda su cara.

-Vamos.- repetí.- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para querernos.- Natsu me sonrió convencido y me dejo un fugaz beso en mis labios antes de emprender camino a nuestra labor.

Sousuke

-No se te ocurra moverte de aquí hasta que no me cantemos "Cumpleaños feliz".- me repitió Rin por doceava vez.

-Qué no, pesado.- reí.

Rin iba a dejarme en la habitación cuando de pronto se dio media vuelta.

-Tienes mucha suerte. Makoto te quiere mucho.

-¿Y tú qué, imbécil? Haru puede ser muchas cosas odiosas pero se transforma cuando te mira.

Rin bajó la vista sonrojado.

-No salgas hasta...

-Ya lo sé, Rin. Lárgate con el hidrofílico de una vez.

No sé qué estuvo pasando durante un rato. Me apené un poco por no haberle dicho a Makoto que saldría del hospital pero era por una bonita causa.

Le habían inflado un centenar de globos, habían colocado guirnaldas de todos los colores, todos habían venido e incluso Rei y Nagisa habían viajado como sorpresa.

Escuché las voces alzarse y alterarse a Makoto reír y a Nagisa dar unos gritos tremendos. El ronroneo entre mis brazos me recordó mi pequeño regalo. Espero que a Makoto le guste, sino habrá sido todo un error.

La "señal" comenzó. Se hizo un pequeño silencio antes de que los chicos comenzaran a cantar y salí de la habitación. Makoto estaba de espaldas y no me vio ni oyó llegar. Nagisa le susurró que pidiera un deseo y sin dudarlo un segundo sopló las velas de la tarta.

-¿Qué has pedido Mako-chan?- Makoto bajo un poco su rostro. Todos estaban en silencio esperando que contestase.

-Que Sou...

-Si lo dices no se cumplirá, mi amor.-dije acompañado de un maullido de la bolita de pelo entre mis brazos.

Makoto se llevó las manos a la boca y dio media vuelta tan pronto escuchó mi voz.

-No...- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.- Sou...- dejé al gatito en el suelo y él se abalanzó sobre mi cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida.


	34. Epílogo

Nao

Natsuya estaba súper-concentrado, llevaba semanas entrenando, batiendo sus propias marcas y esforzándose al máximo. Había aprendido a ser uno con el agua en el nuevo estilo. Yo estaba tomando mediadas, por petición del entrenador y cada vez me asombraba más.

-A este paso alcanzarás tu propósito en poco tiempo.

-Esta vez no pienso perder contra Ikuya.- sonrió satisfecho.- Además el equipo si va a estar en sintonía está vez.- miró al otro lado de la piscina donde Sousuke nadaba de nuevo.

Me agaché en el borde de la piscina y atraje su mentón y su mirada avellana hasta mi.

-¿Me puedes hacer un poquito de caso? Quiero besarte.-Natsuya rodeó sus húmedos brazos a mi cuello, besándome y riendo con anticipo. Metió su lengua en mi boca para arrastrarme con él al agua.

Rin

-¡No te rías y enséñame bien!

No podía parar de patalear, las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos mientras Haru esperaba con el ceño fruncido una nueva lección.

-Creo que esto no es lo tuyo, Haru.- comencé a reír como loco otra vez.

-¡Es la primera vez que lo hago! ¡No esperarás que nade mariposa bien a la primera!

-Pero es que más que una mariposa, parecías una gaviota mareada.- Haru salió del agua enfurruñado, me empujó hasta conseguir tirarme en la piscina y salió con paso lento y casi gatuno a los vestuarios.

Observé ensimismado como mi novio zarandeaba sus caderas enfadado. Era tan interesante verlo molesto... Humedecí mis labios. Bien, ya estaba fiera ahora me tocaba calmarlo.

Makoto

Cuando Sousuke tocó el borde de la piscina y sacó su cabeza del agua tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se quitó las gafas de buceo y abrió sus ojos encontrándome con ellos. Me hacía tremendamente feliz verlo nadar de nuevo.

-Que bonito recibimiento.- le tendí la mano para que saliera del agua.

-Tienes que quedarte para que los niños te vean nadar. Por favor di que sí.- Sousuke salió del agua. Secó su pelo y sonrió.

-Está bien, ¿qué me darás a cambio?

-Lo que quieras.- sonreí apresurada e inocentemente.

-Vale, lo que yo... más quiera.- respondió Sousuke en mi oído con una voz profundamente sensual y lasciva. Después se separó unos pasos de mí y se giró para hablarme de nuevo.- ¡Hoy lo haremos a mi manera!

Consiguió dejarme totalmente rígido y caluroso. Sabía lo que eso implicaba: No me moveré en días.


End file.
